Cómo recuperar algo que se creía perdido
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Después de dos años y medio de que Sasuke volviera a la aldea, todos, en el equipo siete, parecen haber superado sus amores pueriles. Naruto es aparentemente feliz con Hinata, y Sakura rehizo su vida olvidándose de Sasuke ¿Habrá Naruto realmente superado a Sakura? ¿Se quedará el Uchiha tan tranquilo ante el olvido de la pelirrosa? Averígualo aquí.
1. La mentira es mejor que la verdad

**Cómo recuperar algo que se creía perdido**

**Capitulo 1: La mentira es mejor que la verdad**

-Así que has sido tú -corroboró Sakura, sorprendida.

-Aja- fue todo lo que atinó a decir un avergonzado Naruto.

La pelirrosa jamás hubiese imaginado que los anónimos que venía recibiendo, religiosamente, todos los martes, en los que se exponían ardientes declaraciones amorosas y explicitas insinuaciones sexuales, provinieran del puño y letra de su compañero de equipo. Él era la última persona en la que había reparado. Bueno, no la última. Solo había en toda Konoha una persona que estaba libre de sospechas de cualquier tipo. Esa persona era Sasuke Uchiha.

Por supuesto que no podía ser él. Aunque en un principio Sakura hubiera apostado la piel porque se tratase de Sasuke, más tarde deseó con todo su corazón que, fuera quien fuera el autor de las cartas, no guardara ninguna relación con el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Soportar su indiferencia era una cosa, pero aguantarse una chanza como aquella, era más de lo que los nervios de la chica podían resistir. Y es que era más que obvio que si Sasuke algo tenía que ver con las fulanas esquelas, toda esa maraña no era más que una oscura conspiración para cobrarle todo lo malo que ella había hecho en sus vidas pasadas. Si, no habría otra explicación: debía de ser el karma.

Retomando lo sucedido, Sakura no daba crédito a que Naruto se hubiese sentido con ánimos para fraguar un plan de seducción que, de haberse tratado de otra persona, seguramente hubiera resultado.

-Pero… ¡tú estás con Hinata! -le reprendió Sakura.

-Eso no cambia nada.

-No cambia nada ¿eh? -repitió la kunoichi, en tono apagado.

Si bien era cierto, que cuando Naruto hubo, por fin, superado la intrínseca atracción que tenia por Sakura, y está última se sintió bastante devaluada, también lo era que eso ya era cosa del pasado. El sentimiento de abandono que albergó durante unos días, se disipó cuando entendió que el que Naruto la esperara toda la vida -con la esperanza de que ella algún día decidiera corresponderle- era imposible, a la par que estúpido. Después de todo nadie en su sano juicio puede desperdiciar su tiempo de una forma tan estúpida, ni siquiera tratándose de Naruto.

Sin embargo, aun cuando el Uzumaki llevaba una relación aparentemente estable con Hinata, (valga mencionar que Sakura juraba que él, en serio, estaba enamorado de la Hyuga) era él la persona con la que Sakura había estado soñando los pasados tres meses. No en vano, la kunoichi se había prometido que cuando diera con el "seductor anónimo", (así lo bautizó sin esforzarse mucho), lo dejaría hacer con ella todo lo que había descrito en las 12 misivas que ella atesoraba como una quinceañera enamorada en los rincones más ocultos de su habitación.

Por ello, resolvió que ese día esperaría en un lugar apartado hasta que su flamante admirador anónimo apareciera con la decimotercera carta que, siguiendo con la costumbre, recibiría ese martes antes del amanecer. Para asegurarse de que su plan funcionara, echo a correr el rumor de que el día en cuestión no se encontraría en casa:

-Es por eso que me voy con Ino por un par de días- soltó Sakura, despreocupadamente.

Por su puesto que la Yamanaka estaba al tanto de que ella era pieza clave en el ultra secreto plan de Sakura, así que donde y quien fuera que le preguntara que iban a hacer a la aldea vecina, Ino respondería, sin titubear, lo que la Haruno le había ordenado: "vamos a comprar una pieza para la colección de Asuma-sensei."

-¿Una sorpresa para Asuma-sensei, dices? -profirió Shikamaru, incrédulo.

Sakura lo ignoró.

-¿Y cuándo se van? -preguntó Sai más interesado de lo común.

Sakura no perdía detalle de nada, estaba segura, si no en un cien por ciento, al menos en un alto porcentaje, de que ahí, entre los chicos de la aldea, sus camaradas de la academia (exceptuando a Lee y a Neji que eran un año mayor y por tanto no habían asistido a la academia con ella, aunque este último cabía perfectamente en el estereotipo de un "seductor anónimo", tan callado y distante como… cierta persona, la única que no estaba bajo sospechas) se encontraba el artífice de las sugerentes proposiciones que había estado recibiendo.

-A eso de las dos. Si contamos con suerte estaremos llegando a la aldea de los artesanos antes del anochecer.

-Y… ¿por qué no esperan mejor hasta mañana? –sugirió Shikamaru, como si aquello fuera lo más lógico- después de todo el cumpleaños de Asuma-sensei no es sino hasta dentro de un mes.

"_Maldito Shikamaru ¿Acaso me habrá pillado?"_ pensó Sakura, mientras le lanzaba una mirada furibunda al más flojo del clan Nara. Se sorprendió a sí misma de no necesitar más que una fracción de segundo para responder:

-Ya sabes cómo es Ino cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja –dijo, simulando cara de fastidio, como si aquello le disgustara a ella más que a él-. Según entiendo es una pieza valiosísima y muy solicitada, por cierto.

-Ah… Ya. –fue lo único que comentó un no muy convencido Shikamaru. Había que admitir que las dotes intelectuales del chico, no eran un mito, y si alguien podía descubrirlas era precisamente él.

La pelirrosa, dando por zanjada la conversación con el Nara, desvió su atención al resto del grupo. Los demás chicos: Kiba, Naruto, Shino y Chougi se encontraba en una mesa cercana parloteando alegremente de quien sabe que. Sasuke permanecía sentado en una silla al final del salón, inconmovible como siempre y con esa cara de póker tan suya, que jamás reflejaba nada de lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza. Así era él y así había sido siempre.

Ya Ino, como quien no quiere la cosa, se encargaría de anunciarles que después de la reunión trimestral con Iruka sensei, tenía pensado hacer un corto viaje a la aldea vecina y su acompañante sería su mejor amiga: Sakura. Así que si el misterioso admirador estaba ahí, como suponía la Haruno, tenía que enterarse por que sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el reloj del salón marcó las dos en punto, Iruka-sensei estaba ultimando la conferencia. Sakura miraba ansiosa el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, como si este le fuera a anunciar una hora distinta de la que marcaba el que tenía justo enfrente de sus narices, sobre el pizarrón en el que Iruka sensei escribía, con letras grandes e imprecisas, la fecha de la próxima reunión de estrategias y rendición de cuentas.

-Bueno, creo que esto es todo –sentenció Iruka.

"_Gracias a los Budas"_ rumió la pelirrosa al tiempo que se levantaba apresuradamente de la butaca.

-No tan rápido –la frenó su sensei- pareces apurada Sakura, ¿vas a alguna parte?

La aludida quedó petrificada en el sitio, rememorando los años en la academia. Específicamente, aquella única vez que fue atrapada cometiendo una fechoría, no porque fuera muy audaz eludiendo a los profesores, sino porque había sido la única vez que se atrevió a hacer algo fuera de las normas escolares. Era insólito que habiendo pasado más de un lustro desde que eso ocurrió, aún se sintiera como una niñata. Cuando se disponía a responderle a su sensei, Ino la atajó diciendo:

-Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan y yo tenemos pautado un viaje –Ino estaba, evidentemente, menos nerviosa que Sakura, a quien la ansiedad la estaba dejando, involuntariamente, al descubierto.- Así que si ya terminamos –comentó, dirigiéndose a su amiga- es mejor darnos prisa.

Los ojos de Ino y Sakura se cruzaron en una mirada de complicidad, e Iruka-sensei comprendió que ya no podía retenerlos más, antes de darse cuenta toda la clase, mejor dicho, los que habían sido alguna vez sus alumnos, estaban de pie zigzagueando en varias direcciones. Las kunoichis aprovecharon el alboroto para confundirse entre el conglomerado de ninjas y desaparecer. Así empezaba la segunda fase del plan: descubriendo al "seductor anónimo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando Sakura se ocultó en un árbol que estaba en frente de su casa, si quería pasar desapercibida ese era el mejor lugar para esconderse. De contar con un poco de suerte, antes de que el sol tocara su ventana por la mañana ya conocería la identidad de su futuro amante; la promesa de dejarse poseer por el autor de las misivas seguía en pie.

Por su parte, Ino ya había cumplido con las últimas directrices de Sakura. Luego de salir del salón, Sakura y la Yamanaka se separaron. La primera camino con apremió hasta su casa con el único fin de comprobar que todo siguiera tal cual lo había dejado. Las trampas puestas para evitar que su admirador, como otras tantas veces, se le escapara, como una sombra, de entre las manos, seguían intacta. Así que se tiro en el suelo de sala panza arriba mientras esperaba que Ino completara su parte de la misión. Esta consistía en hacer un clon de sombra y transformarlo en Sakura, caminar por las calles más transitadas de la aldea rumbo a la salida, provocando que todos los habitantes, o al menos los que a Sakura le interesaban, las vieran partir. Por último, tenía que alejarse un poco, hasta las afueras de la villa y volver solo cuando estuviera segura de que nadie la observaba. Por fortuna Ino cumplió al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones de Sakura, y el plan salió a pedir de boca, por lo menos esa parte.

En eso se le fueron las horas a la pelirrosa. Mientras cavilaba quien podría ser ese hombre, que tanto la deseaba y al que ella -primero inconscientemente y ahora totalmente a propósito- también deseaba se hicieron las seis treinta. Se percató del paso del tiempo, cuando por la rendija de la cortina cerrada se asomo el último destello de luz que con el crepúsculo anunciaba el final de otro día.

Se levantó a trompicones y miro agitada el reloj de pulsera. Comprobó la hora con un respiro de alivio:

-¡Joder! me he quedado embobada- caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó a hurtadillas por el cristal, la calle parecía desierta.- Sera mejor que espere a que termine de anochecer, de ese modo se me hará más fácil escabullirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacían ya cinco horas que Sakura aguardaba la aparición del dueño de sus desvelos. No creía posible que hoy no fuera a aparecer, ¿acaso, se había cansado de ella? La sola idea de que eso pudiera ser cierto la paralizó. El miedo a que esas cartas, que durante noches habían sido su aliciente para levantarse al día siguiente, desaparecieran, la turbó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse del árbol.

-¡No! –Exclamó Sakura, apenas hubo recuperado las fuerzas para hablar-. Si eso pasa entonces… ¿qué sentido tiene… -no fue capaz de terminar, otra vez le falló la voz.

Antes de que pudiera caer en la cuenta, estaba llorando.

"_Que molesto que siempre llore cuando no sé qué hacer"_ se recriminó Sakura, mentalmente. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se reprimió de emitir un sollozo más. _"Este no es un buen momento para ponerse a lloriquear" _se recordó y mirando por enésima vez el reloj de pulsera, verificó que solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez que lo vio.

-Está será una noche eterna –suspiró. Sin percatarse, cerró los ojos, más tiempo del recomendable para alguien que se supone está haciendo guardia y debe de pasar la noche en vela… Bajó los parpados tanto tiempo que cuando quiso darse por enterada habían pasado dos horas.

La almibarada y fresca brisa de abril le acarició la cara con una vehemencia que rayaba en lo pacifico, alborotándole el flequillo de la corta melena sobre el rostro. Sakura entreabrió los ojos, tratando de orientarse, bostezó y posó los nudillos sobre cada uno de sus parpados para desperezarse y entonces los recuerdos llegaron, como una estampida de elefantes, a su cabeza:

-¡Me he quedado dormida! –por suerte, el hecho de que estaba trepada a un árbol fue una de las primeras cosas que recordó, lo que le dio tiempo de asirse a una rama y evitar desplomarse al suelo. Lo siguiente que recordó fue la razón por la que estaba ahí. Dirigió una mirada desesperada al umbral de su casa para constatar que ninguna de las trampas había sido activada. -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –inquirió furiosa como esperando que alguien le respondiese. Examinó de reojo el reloj en su muñeca.- las tres menos quince. –dijo, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se hicieron eco de la desesperación que se instaló en cada molécula de su ser enseguida que advirtió que se había quedado dormida. Estaba al borde del desquicio cuando sus habilidades de kunoichi le anunciaron que alguien se aproximaba. Su corazón se paralizó un instante que pareció eterno, tanto así, que la pelirrosa estuvo segura de que moriría infartada en aquel preciso momento. La bomba que empezaba a latir otra vez en su pecho, empezó a despachar sangre tan de prisa por todo su cuerpo, que los oídos le zumbaban. No escuchaba nada que no fuera las palpitaciones frenéticas de su corazón, taladrándole los oídos. Tuvo que concentrarse en respirar y esperó durante un minuto, que se le antojó perpetuo, a que el sujeto en cuestión hiciera acto de presencia.

Desde donde estaba no pudo ver nada, ya que su admirador –si era él, claro- estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra que le confería un aire más misterioso del que las vacilaciones de Sakura le habían concedido. Lo cual era mucho decir dado que los escarceos de los que Sakura era víctima, y cada vez con más frecuencia, rayaban en lo inverosímil.

El hombre, la pelirrosa ya podía precisar que se trataba de un hombre, tanto por su tamaño y contextura, como por su forma de moverse -la cual le resultaba extrañamente familiar- estaba entrando al cobertizo de la casa de Sakura. Justo antes de poner un pie dentro se giro violentamente; como quien tiene la certeza de ser observado por alguien más. La ninja, como pudo concentró todo su chakra en las palmas de sus manos y pies, y se adhirió a la parte trasera del árbol, allí permaneció unos segundos. Después de cerciorarse, ambos, de que ya nadie los vigilaba, volvieron a sus labores: ella a encontrar la manera de acercarse sin advertirle de su presencia y él a dejar la carta y marcharse lo más rápido posible. Ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito.

Sakura no había dado ni diez pasos en su dirección, cuando él hombre de la túnica negra supo que ella estaba ahí, justo detrás él. La pelirrosa comprobó que la silueta dueña de la identidad de su "seductor anónimo" estaba haciendo sellos con las manos, por lo que ella se apuró a hacer lo mismo. Él no podía ganarle, ella conocía el terreno y el mismo estaba adecuado para que él no pudiera salir de ahí. Al menos no sin dar la cara. Una serie de kunais se dispararon en dirección al ninja. Él los esquivó en un rápido movimiento, que pareció no costarle ningún esfuerzo_. "vaya que es veloz"_ masculló la pelirrosa. Esa era la primera trampa y había salido de ella sin ninguna dificultad.

Al momento que se dirigía a la puerta para emprender su huida, notó los papeles bombas pegados al borde de la salida del cobertizo, dispuestos de tal manera que se activarían al momento que él cruzara el umbral. Lanzó una maldición y retrocedió un par de pasos. Acto seguido, el de la túnica negra volvió a usar sus manos.

-¡Jutsu de sustitución! –gritó Sakura, al ver que donde antes había estado el hombre de la túnica negra se encontraba el tronco de un árbol. Pero eso era algo que la Kunoichi ya sabía que pasaría por lo que había blindado el cobertizo para que cuando el Jutsu fuera realizado, los hilos invisibles de chakra, que suponían la verdadera trampa, capturara de inmediato al que estuviera entre las cuatro paredes.

Así fue como lo encontró. Después de dispersar la ilusión del Jutsu de sustitución, que nunca se llevó a cabo, caminó hasta el cobertizo. Tirado en el suelo yacía un bulto que escasamente se movía. Se acercó paulatinamente, temblando, expectante. Apenas si podía dar crédito a que se tratase del hombre, que desde hace tres meses se había convertido en su razón de vivir. Del mismo del que se había enamorado, cuando en su cuarta misiva, entre posiciones y escenarios bochornosos, le confesó que la amaba desde hace tanto tiempo, que todo su cuerpo se enteró antes que él. Del que manifestó, abiertamente, que la necesitaba más de lo normal y que pidió disculpas por si sus cartas no eran la mejor manera de expresarlo.

Si bien, al principio Sakura había creído que el contenido de las cartas estaba cargado de mucha información, llegado un punto supo que no podría vivir si no volviera a ver esa delicada caligrafía, cuyos escritos iban únicamente dirigidos a ella.

-No puedo creer que seas realmente tú –jadeó exultante, tras el corto combate del que había resultado ganadora. Se acuclillo con cautela y haciendo acopio de toda la cordura de la que fue capaz (muy poca, vale mencionar) de un porrazo le arrebato la túnica de la cara. Cuál sería su sorpresa, cuando al descubierto quedó el rostro de la persona más absurda que podía imaginarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un montón de cabellos rubios se revolvían por el vaivén de la brisa. De pie, frente a Sakura estaba Naruto ya desatado de los hilos de chakra. La pelirrosa lo observaba incrédula. Esto no podía más que ser una broma. Una muy pesada, por cierto. La mirada de Sakura era retadora y para extrañeza de esta, el Uzumaki se la devolvía estoico. Debería de estar avergonzado. Muriéndose de pena.

-Sí, no cambia nada –dijo, por segunda vez, Naruto.

-Te equivocas –replicó Sakura- esto lo cambia todo.

-¿Todo? –Preguntó Naruto, azorado- ¿Se puede saber, qué es exactamente lo que cambia?

-Si serás cínico –explotó la pelirrosa- para empezar, la impresión que tenía de ti. La imagen de buen chico: dulce, fiel… todo eso Naruto ¿es que acaso quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?

-Sakura… -empezó a decir Naruto con voz queda, pero la aludida lo interrumpió:

-Hinata es mi amiga. Yo no puedo hacerle esto. Y tú tampoco deberías de hacérselo, Naruto. Ella realmente te ama.

-Sakura-chan, tú… ¿me amas? –quiso saber Naruto, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que Sakura acababa de decir, más bien, como si no hubiese querido escucharlo.

-A ti no –respondió segura- amó al que escribió estas cartas, pero nunca podré amarte a ti.

-Yo escribí las cartas. Pensé que amarías a cualquiera que estuviese detrás de la firma de autor. Inclusive si se tratase de alguien como yo.

-Hasta hace nada yo pensaba lo mismo –explicó ella- pero esto me rebasó, Naruto. No creo que después de esto pueda volver a mirar a Hinata a la cara. No sé cómo puedes hacerlo tú.

Ya no había nada más que decir. En un mismo día había perdido dos de las tres cosas más importante que jamás tendría en la vida: a su mejor amigo, que tanto le había costado conservar, y al amor efímero, pero no por eso menos real, que tanto se habido tardado en conseguir.

Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas, dándole la espalda a Naruto. La dicha que había sentido hacía unos minutos al creerse la vencedora de la breve justa, ahora era sustituida por la más desoladora de las decepciones. El dolor, ese que solo había sentido una vez hace ya más de cinco años, ese que azota cuando se tiene la certeza de haber perdido algo irremplazable y para siempre, se hizo de todos sus músculos, membranas y células. No había un solo lugar del cuerpo que no le doliera. Dentro y fuera. Todo estaba destrozado.

Dio dos zancadas y cuando estuvo a punto de dar la tercera, escuchó la voz de Naruto tras de sí:

-Sa-Sakura-chan…-vaciló- solo te amo a ti. Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no tener el valor de decírtelo a la cara… como se debe. No quisiera volver a ser, jamás, el responsable de tu llanto, tu dolor… –eso era más de lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta e escuchar, él no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo: "solo te amo a ti"? ¿Qué se supone entonces que estaba haciendo con Hinata todos estos meses? ¿Jugar con ella? A no, eso jamás iba a perdonárselo. Caminó lo más a prisa que pudo y entró a la casa, desde adentro escuchó la voz amortiguada del Uzumaki en un grito- ¡Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, búscame en mi casa cuando estés lista para hablar!

¿A su casa? Hacía años que ella no se paraba por esos lares. Exactamente hace dos años y medio cuando Sasuke volvió a la aldea y se instaló en el mismo piso que Naruto. Para la chica suponía un suplicio tener que verle sin poder siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Porque aun cuando ella había tenido el valor de confesarle -como último recurso para detenerlo- que lo amaba irrevocablemente, él había decidido marcharse de igual modo, y al regresar, cuatro años después, jamás la buscó para hablar de todo aquello. Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de todo lo que Sakura había sufrido por él, de todo lo que hizo para traerlo de vuelta, y de todo lo que hubiese hecho de haber sido necesario. Del beso que en sus labios se quedó en pausa, desde el día en que él dejo la aldea. No, él no sospechaba nada. Seguía siendo tan arrogante como antes, no había cambiado. Pero ella sí, o al menos eso quería creer, por lo que se prometió que jamás demostraría un solo sentimiento que tuviera algo que ver con su adorado tormento: Sasuke Uchiha. Renunció a cualquier emoción que le causara verlo o escucharlo. Reprimió cada impulso que la asaltaba por hablarle o tocarle. Y ahí tienen ustedes que dos años después, a escondidas casi, se enamoró de una fantasía con nombre, apellido y titulo: Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Menuda suerte la mía ¿no crees? –Ino asintió, atónita.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –Repusó la chica, moviendo la rubia cabellera a ambos lados de sus hombros, en un gesto de absoluta negación-. Que tu galán secreto sea precisamente Naruto está… –pensó un poco- como para morirse.

-Morirme, eso quisiera yo. Pero sería una salida muy fácil. –comentó, en tono desganado, la pelirrosa, mientras ocupaba sus manos en ordenar unos frascos con sustancias desconocidas que estaban en el muestrario médico de su consultorio.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Por ahora, nada –decretó Sakura, con voz firme- A Naruto se le tiene que pasar esto, tal como se le pasó la primera vez.

-¿No crees qué el hecho de que sea él tu admirador secreto es prueba más que suficiente de que no lo ha superado?

Sakura suspiró, apesadumbrada. Ino tenía toda la razón. Ahora entendía porque el rubio se había comportado tan extraño los últimos meses.

La idea de que lo pasado la noche anterior fuera el resultado de señales que Naruto había malinterpretado, no dejaba de atormentarla. En ese momento, justo cuando Sakura creyó que no podía sentirse peor, vio entrar a la persona que menos se le antojaba ver.

-Hola –las saludó Hinata Hyuga desde la puerta- que bueno que las encuentro. Tsunade-sama me mandó a darte esto, Sakura. –La pelirrosa palideció súbitamente, la cara se le caía de vergüenza y Hinata no pudo menos que notar su malestar. -¿te encuentras bien, Sakura? –preguntó la ojiperla, al tiempo que le entregaba los resultados de unos exámenes médicos que la Hokage quería que su pupila revisara.

-Perfectamente –dijo, con la voz más segura de la que fue capaz.

Hecho esto, Hinata asintió cortésmente y se despidió de sus amigas con una sonrisa cándida que revelaba cuan ajena era esa inocente chica a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De repente, la culpa volvió a golpear a Sakura a la cara. Ella le había dicho a Ino que no pensaba hacer nada, pero la verdad era muy distinta.

La noche en la que Sakura dejó a Naruto en el umbral de su puerta, después de descubrir que era él quien escribía las cartas, fue sin duda la más larga y agonizante de su vida. Anduvo por la casa debatiéndose entre la absurda idea de irlo a buscar para rendirse en sus brazos, o deshacerse de las cartas –incluida la que acaba de recibir, que todavía no leía por temor a confundirse más- y sepultar de una vez y para siempre ese amor que le que quemaba la piel. Al final no se decidió por ninguna. Antes pensaba tomarle la palabra a su amigo, si es que aun podía llamarlo así, y hablar con él. Después de todo, quedaban muchas cosas por decirse. Esa era la verdad. Sakura tenía planeado presentarse esa misma noche en casa de Naruto, y si quería poder hablar con él tendidamente necesitaría, otra vez, la ayuda de Ino.

-Ino –empezó a decir Sakura- la verdad es que estoy hecha un ovillo. No me puedo creer que aun sabiendo que Naruto es… bueno, el que… ya sabes. Necesito hablar con él –admitió apenada. Ino abrió los ojos como platos y comentó:

-Pensé que no tenías sangre en las venas, Sakura. Ya decía yo que no podías estar tomándotelo tan tranquilo.

-Es importante para mí descubrir que siento realmente. Cuando pienso en Naruto, solo puedo imaginármelo como el amigo de la infancia que siempre ha sido. Pero… -tomó aire para terminar- cuando reparo en el contenido de las cartas, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que despierta en mí. Yo estaba enamora de él y eso no puedo ignorarlo.

-Entiendo. –Le tranquilizó Ino- No debes de sentirte mal por eso, Sakura. Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría igual o hasta más confundida.

Era reconfortante saber que su amiga la entendía tan bien. Ino había estado para ella siempre. Desde que eran niñas e Ino se acercó para consolarla se habían vuelto inseparables. Sakura se arrepentía a menudo por haberla alejado cuando se enteró que la rubia, al igual que ella y toda la población femenina de su generación, estaba interesada en Sasuke –siempre Sasuke- y no le alcanzaban los días para agradecerle a la vida que le hubiese permitido recuperar a su mejor amiga. Definitivamente, Sakura no hubiera podido superar muchas cosas de no ser por la solidaridad infatigable de su amiga. La pelirrosa haciendo a un lado la poca pena que todavía conservaba dijo, dirigiendo una mirada de suplica a la rubia:

-Lo que quiero, Ino, es que entretengas está noche a Hinata para poder hablar tranquilamente con Naruto –Ino titubeó- ¿crees qué puedas? –agregó Sakura, haciéndole entender que ella tenía la última palabra. Lo que menos quería era que su amiga se sintiese obligada de participar en todo aquello. Aunque si Ino se negaba la situación se tornaría, poco menos que inllevable.

-Creo que una amiga puede hacer, lo que una amiga debe hacer -respondió la rubia y guiñándole un ojo, gesto muy característico suyo, salió del consultorio. Antes de cerrar la puerta dijo- después me cuentas cómo ha ido todo, ¿vale?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche no mostraba señales de mejorar. Las nubes iban y venían con una irregularidad irritante, que a ratos parecía el final de los tiempos; justo en el momento previo de una devastadora tormenta, y después se coronaba la luna majestuosa como única reina del cielo, haciendo a un lado al montón de nubarrones.

Ahí estaba Sakura, amparada solo por la luz de la luna, que en ese preciso instante rutilaba con una intensidad casi palpable, luchando por reprimir las ganas de huir. Llevaba más de quince minutos parada en la fachada del edificio donde vivía Naruto sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo.

"_Al mal paso darle prisa"_ resolvió Sakura, e impulsada solo por la esperanza de poder aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, se adentró a la residencia del Uzumaki. Subió las escaleras de forma parsimoniosa, tratando de usar ese tiempo en escoger lo que le diría a Naruto. Cuando llegó al quinto piso, toco el timbre y esperó. Pasados unos minutos no recibió respuesta. La puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrió al tiempo que un trueno, que anunciaba quien había ganado la guerra entre la calma y la tempestad, retumbó en sus iodos. La pelirrosa dio un respingo y se volteó sobresaltada, no tanto por el estruendo, como por escuchar la voz que tras de sí pronunció su nombre:

-Sakura-chan.

Claro que ella había escuchado esa voz tan viril –que sin intensión de parecerlo, era la más seductora que había oído en su vida- muchas veces antes. Sin embargo, le fue imposible contener la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, cuando la suave onda le acarició los tímpanos. Recostado sobre el portal yacía Sasuke con los brazos traspuestos sobre el pecho. Ni el mismo Adonis podía comparársele en belleza. En ese momento, todo desapareció de la mente de Sakura, inclusive el hecho de que en ese preciso instante, Ino debía de estar distrayendo a Hinata, para que esta no se apareciera por esos lares e interrumpiera su plática con el rubio. Hecho que la había martirizado durante todo el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Ichiraku's ramen, la heredera del clan Hyuga le contaba a Ino, de lo más entusiasmada, los planes que tenía para la fiesta sorpresa que le prepararía a Naruto por su cumpleaños. La rubia la escuchaba con atención, haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por que en su rostro no se dibujara la pena que sentía por Hinata. Esa chica en serio que era una pardilla, y Naruto un vil desgraciado, que no solo la engañaba a ella, sino que además tenía el poder de hacer que Sakura dudara de sus propios sentimientos.

Solo Ino podía entender cuán difícil era toda aquella situación para su amiga. Ella misma una vez no llegó a reconocer lo que sentía realmente por su compañero de equipo. Claro que, a diferencia del caso Naruto/Sakura, Shikamaru jamás mostró interés alguno por ella. Él siempre tuvo ojos solo para esa chica de la arena: ruda y sin gracia, (como la calificaba Ino) que lo único que tenía que ver con ella era el color rubio de sus cabellos. En eso estaba, ensimismada en sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la voz de Hinata estallar en un grito de júbilo:

-¡Sai, Has vuelto! –La Hyuga se había levantado de su puesto y estaba de pie frente al recién llegado- ¿Y Naruto, no ha venido contigo?

-Hola, Hinata –sonrió Sai, incomodo por la efusiva muestra de alegría de la novia de su amigo, que hizo que todos los presentes se giraran para verlo-. No, Naruto está entregándole el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama. He de suponer que a lo que termine se dará una vuelta por aquí y más vale que sea pronto porque parece que no hará buen tiempo.-la ojiperla asintió dichosa, incapaz de disimular la ansiedad- Ino ¿Cómo estás? –agregó en tono jovial, posando su mirada sobre la rubia.

-Bien –dijo Ino- ¿Y tú?

Sai le respondió con una solícita sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ino preguntó:

-¿A qué misión estaban tú y Naruto?

Hinata ya no prestaba atención a la conversación, estaba más pendiente de la puerta por la que esperaba ver entrar, muy pronto, a su novio, que de lo que decían Ino y Sai.

-Entregábamos unos acuerdos de alianza en la aldea de la arena –explicó el chico- apuesto a que Shikamaru le hubiese encantado ir con nosotros, con eso de que ahora anda de novio de la princesita de la arena.

-¿Y cómo es que han llegado tan rápido? –quiso saber Ino- si los cálculos no me fallan, hay por lo menos doce horas de camino de ida y doce de vuelta.

-Los cálculos no te fallan, Ino –le concedió Sai- apenas si pudimos descansar un par de horas. Una vez lo hicimos Naruto decidió que marcháramos de vuelta. Ella no es la única ansiosa por ver a su novio –dijo, mientras señalaba a Hinata que seguía sin apartar los ojos de la puerta y ahora parecía preocupada por los incesantes truenos- No sé que les hace el amor, pero los vuelve tontos.

Ino hacía cuentas mentales, pero ninguna de las situaciones que se planteó, hacía posible que hubiesen podido regresar en tan poco tiempo de la aldea de arena. La única explicación que se le antojo posible era… No, eso no podía ser ¿A caso Sakura había sido engañada por segunda vez? Entonces ¿De quién podía tratarse? Primero que nada tenía que asegurarse de que lo que creía, fuera cierto. Una situación tan delicada como esa no permitía margen de error. Dirigió una mirada rápida a Hinata y pensó que, quizás, no era una tonta después de todo. Luego posó sus azules ojos en los de Sai y le dijo con todo el encanto del que fue posible:

-Así que habéis estado fuera de la aldea desde ayer en la tarde.

-Exactamente –le confirmó el pelinegro- salimos alrededor de las tres de la tarde, minutos después que Sakura y tú se fueran a la aldea de los artesanos.

"_Bingo" _pensó Ino. _"Si esto es cierto, es científicamente imposible que Naruto haya estado en dos sitios al mismo tiempo _(sin usar clones de sombras, claro)_; ya que, según lo que me contó Sakura, a la hora que ella descubrió la supuesta identidad de su admirador, Naruto y Sai estaban llegando a la aldea de arena, en una misión formal."_ Los ojos de la chica centellearon de gozo por el reciente descubrimiento. _"Ahora solo falta revelar de quien se trata realmente"_ concluyó la rubia, segura de que sus habilidades de Sherlock Holmes le bastarían para dar con el paradero del verdadero admirador.

Si Ino guardaba alguna duda de que Naruto, valiéndose de algún truco, fuera después de todo, el artífice de las misivas, esa sospecha se disiparía luego de que el rubio hiciera acto de presencia en el establecimiento y sus ojos presenciaran el espectáculo más empalagoso que jamás habían visto.

Hinata brincó como expelida por un resorte, arrojándose a los brazos de su novio que, desde el momento que la sostuvo en ellos, no hizo más que besarla y decirle cuanto la quería y lo mucho que la había extrañado. Afuera ya llovía a cantaros, por lo que Naruto venía algo empapado. A la Hyuga no pareció molestarle, puesto que pasados unos minutos seguía atada al cuello del chico, sin importarle el hecho de que la humedad de su novio ya se había colado a sus ropas. Estaban dichosos. De eso no quedaba ninguna duda.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –Acotó Sai, haciendo un mohín- esos dos son como un par de bobos, que no hacen más que suspirar el uno por el otro. No sabes la tortura que fue esta misión. Naruto se la pasó hablando de ella todo el camino.

El pelinegro nunca imaginó que, en algún momento determinado de su vida, echaría de menos al Naruto escandaloso, que no hacía más que fantasear con el día en el que se convertiría en Hokage, pero ese día así era. En definitiva, aquel Naruto era más soportable que el idiota enamorado que tenía enfrente. Y fue exactamente eso, el hecho de ver lo enamorado que Naruto estaba de la Hyuga, lo que le termino de convencer a Ino de que no podía tratarse de la misma persona. Nadie puede mentir tan bien. Nadie.


	2. Un amor inusitado

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capi de mi primer fic: Como recuperar algo que se creía perdido. Por fis necesito saber que tal voy así que dejen un comentario, eso me va a ayudar a terminar los proximos capitulos más rápido. **

**Si te gusto, si no te gusto deja tu reviews.**

**Capítulo 2: Un amor inusitado**

En el mundo, solo existía una persona capaz de reprimir lo que sentía con suficiente éxito, como para no levantar sospechas. Pero hasta esa persona tenía un límite. Llegado el momento, todos debemos buscar una manera de hacer catarsis. De otro modo, la locura es la única salida.

-Sasuke –contestó Sakura con una voz sorprendentemente estable.

Haberse enamorado de alguien más, definitivamente, le permitía hablar con Sasuke de una manera más madura. Aunque él todavía ejerciera cierto poder sobre ella, como quedó demostrado un minuto antes. Después de todo, Sasuke fue el primer chico que hizo acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

-Naruto no está en casa –le informó el chico.

-Ah…–musitó Sakura. Por supuesto, Naruto. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí- …yo pensé que…

-Si gustas, puedes esperarlo aquí –la interrumpió Sasuke, señalándole el interior del inmueble.

De no haber sentido el dolor que le causó su corazón al chocar contra sus costillas, hubiera jurado que estaba soñando ¿De cuándo acá Sasuke era amable? Mejor dicho, ¿cuando en su vida Sasuke había tenido un gesto comedido con ella? Pero ese día lo estaba teniendo y por muy inverosímil que le pareciera, Sakura no podía negar que se moría de ganas de entrar y conocer, por fin, la residencia de Sasuke. Sin embargo…

-No hace falta –murmuró, mordiéndose la lengua.

-Es necesario que insista –dijo- Naruto puede tardar y afuera está cayendo un diluvio. –Hizo un mohín para luego agregar con sarcasmo- A no ser que quieras esperarlo en el pasillo, claro.

Sakura vaciló. En el pasillo estaba helando, y dada su naturaleza friolenta no pasarían más que unas horas, antes de que gastara su chakra tratando de calentarse, y otras menos, antes de morir de hipotermia. Tal y como acababa de decir Sasuke, el aluvión de afuera no cesaría hasta dentro de un buen rato, lo que hacía improbable que Naruto apareciera, por lo menos no pronto. Cambiar de decisión no le resultó difícil.

-Está bien –aceptó Sakura. Sin embargo, no se movió del sitio.

-Pues pasa, entonces. Yo no muerdo Sakura –bromeó él, sin duda alguna por primera vez en su vida.

La estancia del domicilio de Sasuke era un monumento al orden y a la disciplina. Se trataba de una habitación espartana, con escasos dos sillones, visiblemente mullidos, una mesa con su respectiva silla –que hacía las veces de escritorio- y otra mesa más pequeña que parecía sobrar; ya que, a los ojos de Sakura, no tenía ningún uso. Al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle, había un anaquel atiborrado de libros y pergaminos, que estaban dispuestos metódicamente por tamaños y volúmenes. En una pared, colgado, descansaba una réplica exacta del primer retrato familiar de los Uchiha: la mujer en el cuadro, que Sakura adivinó, en seguida, se trataba de la mamá de Sasuke, cargaba a un bebe tan hermoso que no podía tratarse de alguien distinto al menor de los Uchiha. A su lado, con el porte de rigor que caracteriza a los de ese linaje, estaba el líder del clan y padre de Sasuke, asido de la mano de un niño de una belleza inigualable que, por descarte, solo podía ser Itachi, el hermano mayor de su "ex adorado tormento". Aparte del cuadro, no había nada más que adornara las paredes ocres de la sala.

Sakura seguía sobre sus pies, tan absorta en la imagen que no reparó en el momento cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella por la espalda.

-Es como me gusta recordarlos –susurró el pelinegro, lánguidamente, uniéndose al ensimismamiento de Sakura. Ella le miró de soslayo de forma lastimera. Había olvidado cuanto debió haber sufrido Sasuke al matar a su hermano, y luego enterarse de que Itachi era tan víctima como él y todo su clan de un pequeño grupo de "escorias" que jamás aceptó la superioridad de los Uchiha. Y quiso saber cuánto debió haberle costado admitir ante ella que sentía añoranza por algo, o en este caso por alguien. De seguro, no tanto como le costaba tener que vivir con la idea de haber hecho lo que hizo. Eso era indiscutible.

A Sakura le cruzaron por la mente un centenar de palabras alentadoras, que pudieran aliviar el dolor, que estaba segura, sentía Sasuke en ese momento. Pero conociendo el temperamento hostil de su anfitrión, y sabiendo de antemano que cualquier acto de solidaridad de su parte sería interpretado por él como una ofensa, prefirió guardar silencio antes que recibir la recriminadora mirada del Uchiha –lo único que siempre ha hecho falta para demostrar su descontento con cualquier cosa, su mirada- y cortar de un hachazo con el insólito acercamiento que ese día se produjo entre ellos dos.

Allí seguía ella, en silencio, secundada por un bastante cómodo Sasuke. Después de todo, el silencio no es tiempo perdido.

Un sonido estridente, que de inmediato identificaron como un trueno, los despertó del sopor en el que, sin advertirlo, se habían sumergido. La chica se giro alarmada y su temor fue en aumento al encontrarse con la mirada acerada de Sasuke clavada en ella. Él jamás la había observado así. Jamás. A Sakura se disparó el pulso. Frente a él, le fue imposible sostenerle la mirada. Sus ojos empezaron a deambular, desorbitados, por toda la sala, sin encontrar un lugar donde posarse. La pelirrosa, evidentemente nerviosa, se sacudió involuntariamente, hundiendo la vista en sus pies, que justo ahora parecían desaparecer. Él, haciendo caso omiso de la incomodidad de ella, la seguía contemplando vigilante de cada gesto y movimiento por imperceptible que estos fuesen, que delatara lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo en aquel momento: el leve temblor de sus labios, el rubor de sus mejillas, el jugueteo incoherente de sus dedos sobre sus muslos y principalmente, a esa mirada huidiza que tanto lo desconcertaba. Ella había cambiado. A diferencia de lo que Sakura pensaba, Sasuke si que había notado el cambio.

Los primeros días, cuando volvió a la aldea, estuvo seguro de que Sakura, pronto lo buscaría para renovar los sentimientos que años atrás le manifestó. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Ante el asombro de Sasuke, Sakura no movió un solo dedo para provocar, siquiera, un "encuentro accidental" entre ellos. Su asombro pasó a estupor cuando ocurrió todo lo contrarió: la chica se aseguró de permanecer alejada de él en un radio, no menor, de cinco metros.

Cada mañana, el Uchiha se convencía de que ese sería el día en que ella, por fin, le declararía su amor nuevamente, pero al término de cada día nunca acontecía nada. Él ni siquiera sabía que iba hacer en el momento que eso pasara, solo sabía que ansiaba que sucediera. Cada vez que tomaba la decisión de hablar con ella, un pánico, hasta ese momento nunca conocido, lo inmovilizaba, convirtiéndolo en una estatua que no podía hacer más que observarla. Así se lo figuraba Sakura, como la obra maestra de un escultor expuesta en un museo solo para ser admirada. A la que no se le podía hablar, porque aún teniendo oídos no oía, y a la que tampoco se le podía escuchar, porque sus labios estaban sellados por el silencio irrompible de las figuras de mármol. Así pasaron dos años, y de no haber encontrado la manera, habrían pasado muchos más.

Sakura alzó los ojos. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien le esquivó la mirada.

-Estás temblando –dijo, mientras le daba la espalda- iré a prepararte una taza de té.

-Me sentaría bien –masculló ella, saliendo del desconcierto de lo ocurrido segundos antes. Después de todo, ella ya no le amaba. Estaba enamorada de… bueno, de quien fuera. Lo cierto es que ya no era de él.

"_Todo es producto de tu imaginación, Sakura. No te dejes embaucar." _

Mientras esperaba a que Sasuke apareciera con el té, transitó por la habitación, deteniéndose a examinar los pocos objetos que le restaba por ver. Reparó en el escritorio debidamente ordenado, sobre el cual descansaba un libro de piel verde que llamó poderosamente su atención. Se apresuró a tomarlo, mirando de reojo la puerta de la cocina, para que Sasuke no la fuera a coger con las manos en la masa. En el momento que se disponía a abrirlo, cuando ya había desabrochado el seguro, se arrepintió ¿Qué clase de atrevimiento era el suyo? ¿Le gustaría a ella qué alguien irrumpiera en su casa y revolviera en sus cosas? La respuesta a la primera pregunta fue una severa reprimenda. Y a la segunda, una rotunda negativa, que la obligó a colocar el libro en su sitio y tomar dirección rumbo a donde estaba Sasuke.

Otro trueno retumbó, pero esta vez vino acompañado de una destellante luz que se coló por la ventana, iluminando la estancia por una fracción de segundo. La tormenta estaba en su esplendor. La brisa batía las ramas de los arboles con una fiereza de fin de mundo. Las grandes gotas de agua caían como piedras sobre la ventana, al punto que Sakura temió que los cristales cedieran ante el peso de la lluvia, y le dieran paso al aluvión, que afuera se perfilaba como un torrencial aguacero. Un trueno. Otro más. Relámpagos que anunciaban el inicio de una larga y espeluznante noche. Y entonces…

Sakura oyó un golpe seco tras de sí. Una brisa helada le calo los huesos al tiempo que la tumbaba contra el suelo con una vehemencia inaudita. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Sustituyó un grito de dolor por una queja escasamente oíble. Se había torcido el pie izquierdo al momento de la caída. Así la encontró Sasuke: tirada en la superficie de la sala en posición fetal, abrazada a su tobillo. En la palma de su mano resplandecía una tenue luz azul.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? –preguntó Sasuke, alarmado. Se acuclilló para revisarle, pero esta le espetó frenética:

-¡Cierra la ventana!

A regañadientes, Sasuke se apartó de ella y corrió atrancar la ventana. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por mantenerse en pie. La ventisca era, en realidad, impetuosa y amenazaba con arrasar todo a su paso. Los objetos que minutos antes yacían en su santo lugar ahora rodaban por el piso impulsados por las fuerzas de la borrasca. El libro verde que Sakura se vio tentada a leer, estaba ahí justo a su lado, abierto de par en par. La chica lo oteó de soslayo sin prestarle demasiado cuidado, hasta que la caligrafía perturbadoramente familiar despertó su interés.

El Uchiha debió haber cerrado la ventana porque Sakura ya no sentía el vendaval azotándole la cara, en su lugar el calor de sus lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas le quemó la piel.

-Ya está –anunció el chico, quedándose patitieso cuando al volverse vio a la pelirrosa leyendo su diario. Un sudor frío lo recorrió entero. Sakura pasaba las hojas con los ojos desorbitados llenos de lágrimas.- Sa-Sakura -balbuceó Sasuke, desesperado.

Sakura miró fijamente al chico con los ojos dilatados por la impresión y el dolor de quien han sido traicionada. En serio quería insultarle, gritarle lo mucho que lo detestaba, pero las palabras apenas si lograban tomar forma en su mente. Después de lo que le había costado educar a su cerebro para que dejara de pensar en él ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?

Se levantó como pudo. Él trato de ayudarla, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando ella le grito:

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas! –su voz sonó furibunda.

Gracias a los Budas el pie ya no le dolía. Había gastado buena parte de su chakra curándoselo y el resultado era bastante aceptable. En el diario, que aun tenía en la mano, Sakura no leyó nada comprometedor, además de la letra no había nada que revelara que era él quien había estado escribiendo las esquelas. Una pista vaga, tal vez, pero Sakura que había releído, tantas veces como se lo permitieron sus retinas, las cartas de su admirador, estaba inequívocamente segura de que se trataba de la misma caligrafía.

-Sakura –volvió a decir el chico con un hilo de voz- déjame explicarte…

-¡Todo está clarísimo! –Siseó ella, arrojándole el libro en la cara- no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Solo podía tratarse de una broma, claro –se llevó las manos a la cabeza, histérica- Pero, ¿Naruto? ¿Acaso él..?

Su turbación fue tal, que estuvo a nada de desfallecer. Se concentró como pudo en normalizar su respiración, y una vez que logró reponerse de la consternación de todo lo que acaba de descubrir, salió del apartamento seguida por Sasuke. Obedeciendo a un impulso ciego se echo a correr escaleras abajo. Mil preguntas le asaltaban la cabeza mientras bajaba a trompicones. ¿Tendría Naruto algo que ver con todo esto, o se trataba de otra farsa? ¿Qué buscaba Sasuke al tratar de enamorarla? ¿Qué no le fue suficiente con todo el daño que su silencio le había hecho? Sakura estaba tan enfrascada en sus cavilaciones que olvido por completo el torrencial aguacero hasta que salió a la calle.

Durante un instante no supo qué hacer. Pero al escuchar los gritos de Sasuke tras de sí, la rabia se apoderó de ella y en un santiamén se arrojó a la calzada. La presión del chaparrón le hería la piel. Sakura no podía maniobrar muy bien sus movimientos debido a la inundación de la calle, por lo que a menos de diez pasos Sasuke la alcanzó. Tomándola del brazo, la atrajo hacía él:

-¡Vas a huir, ¿en serio?! –gritó Sasuke, para que Sakura pudiera oírle por encima de la bulliciosa tormenta.

-Suéltame –fue su única respuesta. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas trató de desasirse de los brazos de Sasuke, que en ese momento la sostenían con un poderío tal, que casi le fractura los huesos.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo y los truenos, acompañados por las descargas eléctricas, seguían rugiendo. Sin embargo, en medio de esa atmósfera absurdamente idílica, Sakura y Sasuke podían oír sus respectivas y erráticas respiraciones. Estaban calados hasta los pies. Sakura empezó a temblar, esta vez, sin saber si era a causa del frio o de la exacerbación que la cercanía de Sasuke le producía. Aprovechando un momento en el que Sasuke aflojó el amarre de sus brazos sobre los de ella, tiró con tanto ímpetu que se soltó, cayendo al suelo fortuitamente sin dar chance al ninja de evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un dolor agudo la despertó. Al abrir los ojos no reconoció donde estaba hasta que lo vio apostado sobre el quicio de la puerta. El corazón le dio un brinco involuntario. Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos, su sharingan fulguraba producto del enojo. En cuanto ella hizo ademán de incorporarse, él se adelantó a impedirlo.

-Ni lo intentes –le advirtió- No sé qué pensabas, Sakura, en aventurarte de esa manera en la tormenta ¿En serio creíste que podías haber llegado lejos?

La chica lo ignoró deliberadamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, -algo normal después del golpe que se dio- por lo que tuvo que recostarse en la cabecera de la cama para tomar aire y orientarse. Le parecía haber dormido por días. Sin embargo, solo habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que cayó en la carretera, hasta que Sasuke la llevó al dormitorio donde reaccionó.

-Me has pegado un susto –continuó el pelinegro con un deje de amargura.- Ahí –dijo, señalando la mesita de noche al lado del catre- tienes ropa seca para que te cambies.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura no había advertido que estaba empapada. Miró el atuendo sobre la mesa y notó, de inmediato, que las ropas eran de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño y Sasuke la increpó con la mirada, para luego añadir:

-Revise tu herida, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sakura lo miró indignada, y llevándose la mano izquierda a la parte de la cabeza que más le dolía, arguyó:

-No, si yo no estoy preocupada. Estoy furiosa que no es lo mismo. –Trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero esta vez le tocó admitir sus limitaciones- no puedo hacerlo sola.

Sasuke se afanó a ayudarla. Hubo un chispazo al contacto de sus manos. A ambos se le rociaron los ojos, pero ella prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda. Esquivó la mirada del chico y la clavó es sus pies al tiempo que le soltaba. Luego profirió con el tono más sereno del que fue capaz:

-Ya está. –él asintió, y posteriormente salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido del temporal era cada vez más resistente. La tormenta no daba señales de claudicar, lo que Sasuke consideró como un punto a su favor. Esta vez, ella no iría a ningún lado. Así fuera por la fuerza tendría que escucharlo, aunque el pelinegro no estaba seguro que tanto podía decir. El Uchiha oteaba a cada tanto la puerta de su cuarto a la espera de que Sakura apareciera. Cuando por fin lo hizo, al pelinegro lo invadió el pánico, ese que solo le producía su cercanía. Había llegado el momento de aclarar cuentas. La kunoichi caminó hasta el sillón al frente del de Sasuke, vistiendo un mono negro, muy grande para su estatura, y una camisa del mismo color con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. Terriblemente encantadora, pensó Sasuke.

-Tenemos que hablar –anunció ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

En este punto, Sakura ya había dejado de lado todos los recelos, lo que le hizo saber a Sasuke que lo único que ella esperaba era la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Sasuke asintió.

-Hablemos –estuvo de acuerdo- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Primero que nada ¿Naruto… él qué tiene que ver con tu bromita?

-Nada. –Sakura suspiró, aliviada. Su mejor amigo, él, estaba libre de cualquier culpa- Y esto no es una "bromita", Sakura.

Por supuesto que no lo era. Era amor y las personas enamoradas hacen cosas estúpidas. En un intento desesperado por conservar su anonimato, Sasuke aprovechó un descuido de Sakura (una negligencia si quiere verse de ese modo; ya que tratándose de una kunoichi experimentada era inaceptable que bajara la guardia de esa forma) y se transformó en la primera persona que se le ocurrió: Naruto Uzumaki. Sin siquiera saber que, años antes, el rubio había usado el mismo recurso (transformándose en él) para poder besar a Sakura. Ironías. Igual que dibujar arboles en papel.

-Si esto no es una broma, no sé que pue…

-Te-a-mo –articuló Sasuke, acentuando cada silaba. El exteriorizar ese sentimiento, que jamás se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta, suponía un gran alivio para él. Siempre creyó que cuando se oyera decirlo, simplemente, no habría vuelta de hoja. Por eso y solo por eso, tardó tanto en admitirse que la amaba como un loco. En ese momento, estaba seguro de que sus labios, acaban de abrir lo más parecido a una Caja de Pandora.

La ojiverde se estremeció de facto. _"¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar, Sasuke?"_ Se preguntó, sonriendo amargamente_ "¿Por qué me hace esto?"_ Clamó su voz interna. El karma, claro. Con esto estaba purgando todas sus faltas, ¿a qué sí? Una forma muy cruel después de lo que le tocó hacer para poder –si no olvidar- aprender a vivir sin Sasuke. Pero no, él no se conformaba con nada. Tenía que venir y meterle el dedo en la yaga, esa que ella creía curada. En eso estaba, lamentando el hecho de que Sasuke solo dijera eso con la intención única de herirla, cuando lo escuchó decir:

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la kunoichi, extrañada.

-Jump… -gruñó- Sakura, tú siempre estuviste ahí, haciendo cualquier cosa para demostrarme tu amor. Y yo solo me enfrasqué en ignórate… Sé todo lo que hiciste para que yo volviera a la aldea… Siempre quise decírtelo, pero, por inaudito que parezca, simplemente no encontré el… valor –Sasuke se había levantado del sillón y estaba arrodillado delante de Sakura, que lo observaba incrédula- Quise hablar contigo. Decirte que sabía desde el día que me fui, que ese sería el día… el día del que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida...

"_Está hablando en serio" _gritaba una voz dentro de la cabeza de Sakura. No había forma de que lo que acababa de oír fuera, o bien una mentira de Sasuke, o una jugarreta de su imaginación. Era real. Irrefutablemente cierto.

Su sueño, ese que se había repetido millones de veces mientras dormía, hoy se estaba reproduciendo ante sus ojos con una semejanza escalofriante. Ahí estaba Sasuke, arrodillado a sus pies, diciéndole con su propio lenguaje que él también la amaba, y ahí estaba ella, trepidando ante el roce de las manos del chico, que ahora sujetaban sus muñecas.

En ese momento, el dique de contención, que durante años la kunoichi se esforzó en edificar, se derrumbó en un santiamén, dando paso al aluvión de emociones que Sasuke despertaba en ella. Sus terminaciones nerviosas hormigueaban ante el reconocimiento de ese sentimiento que, ahora estaba segura, jamás dejó de sentir por él.

A estas alturas, ya Sakura podía admitir –por lo menos para sí- que lo amaba, sin sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza por ello. Cuando la pelirrosa advirtió la sinceridad en sus palabras tuvo la certeza, por lo menos por un instante, de que ni siquiera él podía mentir tan bien. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente golpeándole las costillas, e impidiendo que sus pulmones adsorbieran suficiente oxigeno.

-Pe-pero, tú… -empezó a decir la chica con evidente dificultad, pero él la detuvo, diciendo:

-Tú nunca viniste a mí para hablar como yo esperaba. Muy por el contrario, te alejaste. Por primera vez sentí lo que tú debiste de sentir con mis silencios. –Sasuke estaba temblando y también Sakura, o no, tal vez era él el que hacía que ella oscilara en ese vaivén incontenible- Tú seguiste con tu vida, Sakura… Me di cuenta que habías cambiado cuando empezaste a tratarme como me lo merecía… pero no caí en la cuenta de que te había perdido hasta que te vi llegar a ese baile, con el Katze... bueno, ese chico de la aldea de la arena. Te veías tan feliz, que primero morí de celos y después me aterré al ver en tus ojos la seguridad de poder vivir sin mí... pero para entonces acercarme a ti era absurdo a la par que tonto. Así que me invente…

- Todo esto de las cartas –completó ella, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo del engaño.

-Sí. Pero a todas estas, no sé si llegué tarde. Dijiste, cuando creíste que era Naruto, que no amarías a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de la firma de autor.

-Para empezar, yo no creí que fueras Naruto, tú me hiciste creer que lo eras. ¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera? Naruto es mi mejor amigo, novio de Hinata y ciertamente la última persona con la que me metería. Estaba aturdida, al borde del desquicio.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-Que eres un tonto, claro.

-Eso lo sé.

Una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke por una milésima de segundo.

-Mi problema está –continuó Sasuke- en que pienso una cosa, siento otra y termino por decir cualquier cosa distinta a lo que pienso y siento.

Ambos guardaron silencio a la espera de la respuesta del otro.

-Supongo, que eso es lo más parecido a una disculpa que voy a recibir de tu parte–refutó Sakura con desdén.- Solo hazme un favor, Sasuke, no te disculpes si vas a seguir haciendo lo mismo.

Dicho esto, la pelirrosa se levantó de golpe del asiento, desenganchándose de la mano de Sasuke. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas, que en ese momento eran pocas, por reprimir la necesidad imperiosa de abalanzarse sobre el chico y gritarle que ella también se moría por él. Entre la quiniela de hacerlo o no hacerlo, el furor como un espectro ingresó en la escena al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba sus caras constipadas. Ella no podía dejárselo tan fácil. No después de los tres meses que estuvo sumida en la incertidumbre por no saber quién era su admirador. Ni después de la noche que pasó sin dormir por creer que se trataba de Naruto. Y del sentimiento de culpa que la agobió cuando pensó estar traicionando a Hinata. Así que ahora él sabría lo que es jugar rudo. Si su juego era callar, ahora diría hasta lo que no quisiera decir.

-Dijiste, hace un minuto, que me querías… ¿Eso es verdad?

-Lo es.

-Humm –musitó la pelirrosa- En ese caso ¿cómo fue que pasó?

El Uchiha se quedó pensando, pero no contestó.

-Sasuke, desde que tengo memoria, tú me has odiado…

-Solo parecía.

-Aja –moduló Sakura, contrariada- pero, eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Si lo que quieres es saber cómo me enamore de ti, pues, te quedaras con las ganas, porque ni yo lo sé… No sé cómo paso, pero si sé por qué.

-Ilústrame. –dijo Sakura, mordazmente al tiempo que lo invitaba a seguir con las manos.

-Es simple: tú fuiste la única persona que no solo vio cosas buenas en mí… tu viste mis peores facetas, y aun así, seguiste pensando que yo valía la pena.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de mí porque soy incondicional? –Soltó, sarcástica- en ese caso también tendrías que estar enamorado de Naruto, ¿no crees?

"_No te librarás de esta"_ gritaba Sakura para sí.

-No, te estoy diciendo que te amo porque me aceptaste tal y como era. –Sasuke esperó una respuesta por parte de Sakura, que ahora estaba lívida, y cuando la misma no llegó, agregó- Tú… tú eras la única que no quería cambiarme.

Esa era una verdad absoluta, tanto como que afuera se aproximaba el final de los tiempos. A Sakura nunca le importó, en lo más mínimo, la forma de ser de Sasuke. Ella lo hubiera aceptado con sus virtudes y defectos. Después de todo estaba convencida de que nada en el mundo era perfecto, puro y sano. Y, al menos, Sasuke nunca se había molestado (eso creía Sakura) en ocultar su verdadero rostro. Es cierto que era huraño y taciturno, y que en ocasiones resultaba difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero él jamás había tenido la necesidad de ocultarse bajo la apariencia de alguien más. Enmascararse nunca había ido con él y eso es algo, en lo que ella siempre le concedió todo el crédito. Hasta ahora, claro. Entonces ¿cómo es que una persona tan segura como Sasuke tuvo que hace uso de un recurso tan poco habitual en alguien como él? Tenía que estar ocultando algo más. De eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

-Tal como yo lo veo -comenzó a alegar ella, tratando de dominar el castañeo de sus dientes- y corrígeme si me equivoco, tú solo quieres aquello que no puedes tener.

-Por supuesto que no –le rebatió Sasuke, inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto que sí –le contradijo ella, enarcando una ceja- lo acabas de decir… Sasuke, pase toda mi vida tratando de hacerte entender que te... te amaba y tú solo te diste por enterado después de verme llegar a un baile con otro chico.

-"Te amaba" –repitió Sasuke, sintiendo como se le contraía el pecho de dolor- supongo que me lo merezco. Pero… de verdad pensé que escucharías más que eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó decírtelo?

-¡¿Que si tengo idea?! –Preguntó Sakura sin esperar respuesta- Claro que tengo idea. Después de todo, fue a mí a la que le hiciste creer durante todo este tiempo que me odiabas, cuando según tú me amas. Pero esta vez no se trata de ti...

-Tienes razón –admitió Sasuke- aquí el asunto no es que yo quiera estar contigo, eso está más que claro. El verdadero problema es que tú no quieras lo mismo.

En ese momento, a Sakura se le cayó el estomago a los pies y la vena de su cuello tenso empezó a latir visiblemente.

-Tiempo atrás yo hubiera dado mi vida sin titubear por escucharte decir eso… solo que ahora… yo no sé lo que siento.

Sakura no solo mintió al decir esto, si no que se guardó para sí, las dudas que la repentina confesión amorosa de Sasuke le producían. No es que Sakura pusiera en tela de juicio el amor que el Uchiha le profesaba. Lo que no terminaba de concebir era porque, si su amor era tan grande, (como él decía) se había tardado tanto en declarársele. Hasta que recordó...

-¡Ya va! –Bramó Sakura- tu dijiste que decidiste hacer lo de las cartas después que me viste llegar con Gaara al baile, pero el festival de otoño fue hace dos meses y medio y yo recibí la primera carta hace tres. De hecho, en un principio yo sospeche que Gaa… Sasuke, para entonces yo ya tenía en mi poder…

-Dos cartas –la interrumpió él.

Por supuesto que Sasuke sabía que la Haruno, tarde o temprano, terminaría por darse cuenta (una vez empezara a pensar con cabeza fría) del desfase en su historia, pero tenía que admitir que guardaba la esperanza de no tener que contárselo todo. Al menos no tan pronto. Observó la cara de la pelirrosa y advirtió en ella más rabia, si eso era posible, que la que demostró minutos atrás cuando leyó su diario.

Sakura montó en cólera, pero a diferencia de lo que Sasuke temía, no volvió a echar a correr. Ni siquiera lo insultó. En lugar de eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por segunda vez en menos de una hora. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza, ya que los sollozos le atenazaban la garganta:

-¡Sabía que me estabas ocultando algo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Y así quieres que confíe en el amor que dices tenerme?!

Sasuke se quedó pasmado, mientras veía como la kunoichi reprimía las ganas que, evidentemente, tenía de romper todo a su paso. Una labor para nada difícil dada su fuerza sobrehumana.

-Sakura –exclamó Sasuke cuando reaccionó, pero la aludida ya se había marchado de la estancia. El golpe seco de la puerta de su cuarto fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dado que la tormenta estaba muy lejos de mitigarse, Sakura decidió pasar el resto de la noche encerrada en el dormitorio de Sasuke. Lo más lejos que le permitía el pequeño apartamento estar de él. Sabía que no podría dormir, y a decir verdad era lo que menos se le antojaba hacer, aunque estaba, notoriamente, extenuada. Deambuló por la habitación como alma en pena, repitiéndose, como siempre lo hacía en estos casos, la frase de costumbre: "Se madura con los daños, no con los años". Esa determinación fue la que la ayudo a sobreponerse de las amarguras de un amor no correspondido. Y sería esa misma determinación de la que echaría mano para superar las desventuras de un amor a medias. Caminó hasta la ventana y recostada al alfeizar, esperó. Una vez que lloró todo lo que creyó que debía llorar, se alejó del cristal por el cual desde hace media hora veía, sin pestañear, el agua correr como un río salvaje por la calzada. Mientras se dirigía hacia la cama examinó a su alrededor, y por primera vez en toda la noche, reparó en el hecho de que estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke, lo que la hizo estremecer.

En realidad, el Uchiha llevaba una vida austera. El dormitorio, a parte del catre y el buró, constaba solo de una silla y un armario. En la pared no había cuadros guindados. De hecho, en toda la habitación no había nada que pudiera confundirse con un ornato.

Se recostó en la cama, de medio lado, y arrastró las rodillas a la altura de su pecho, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Un resplandor en forma de rayo, que apareció en ese instante, la avivó del letargo. No supo cuánto tiempo se durmió, hasta que vio la hora. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Afuera seguía lloviendo, pero no con tanto ahínco.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, fue la discusión que tuvo con Sasuke ¿De qué le valía todo lo que él había dicho, si lo que realmente suponía un lio era lo que se estaba callando?

-Si no quieres decírmelo, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

Sakura, segura de que había algo que Sasuke no le había dicho, tomó la resolución de indagar en su recámara. Después de todo, no hay mejor lugar para hurgar en los secretos de alguien que su propio dormitorio.

Sus descubrimientos le darían la razón.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, decepcionándose al encontrar únicamente la banda de Sasuke perfectamente doblada. No lograba entender como alguien podía vivir con tan poco. Ella misma tenía en su buró cualquier cantidad de cosas, y ni hablar en el resto de su recamara, o casa. Vagó por la habitación, en busca de un escondite secreto. Su mente era bastante fantasiosa, pero la poca probabilidad de que dicho escondrijo existiera, la hizo volver a la realidad. Se detuvo ante el armario con la esperanza de poder encontrar allí algo que le diera una pista de lo que, estaba convencida, Sasuke le escondía. Acto seguido, las puertas estaban desplegadas de par en par. Sakura contemplaba absorta las prendas de Sasuke, lo único que verdaderamente poseía en abundancia, hasta que se percató de un pequeño baúl que reposaba en la parte superior del mueble. Esforzándose, logró alcanzarlo. El peso del baúl, la tomó por sorpresa. Recostándolo en su regazo lo llevó hasta la cama y, decidida a saber que almacenaba, lo abrió.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando lo primero que saltó a la vista fue la fotografía de hace seis años, único vestigio intacto del disgregado equipo siete, donde Kakashi-sensei, ella, Naruto y Sasuke posaban, a excepción de los dos últimos, alegremente. No podía creer que él conservara esa fotografía. Sabía exactamente donde estaba la de ella: en una caja, almacenada, en el garaje de su casa a la espera de que se decidiera, o no, a tirarla. Durante años, se había quedado dormida mirando esa imagen, fantaseando con el momento en que Sasuke regresara. Y cuando, por fin, su fantasía salto de la ficción a la realidad, no lo hizo de la forma que ella esperaba.

Sakura no conseguía quitarle la vista de encima a la fotografía. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que una lagrima resbaló sobre el cristal del portarretrato. Se enjugó el llanto y maldijo los recuerdos que venían a su cabeza. Quería dejar de imaginarse al idiota de Sasuke en esa etapa de su vida, en la que ella no hacía más que suspirar por él. (cosa que no había cambiado mucho) Haciendo de tripas corazón, echó otro repaso al interior del cofre para encontrarse con algo más desconcertante aún que la primera fotografía. Grabado en papel pergamino, el color jade de sus ojos le devolvía la mirada:

-Soy yo –reconoció Sakura, pasmada.


	3. ¿El equipo siete?

**¡El tercer capítulo! al fin lo he terminado. Acá se los dejo y espero que les guste. Este es más que todo un capitulo introductorio del próximo, pero me parece que quedo muy bueno… Dejen sus comentarios, por fis. Me gusta saber que tal les sienta. **

**Reviews tanto si te gustó, como si no...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Capítulo 3: ¿El equipo siete?**

Como ese pergamino, había por lo menos una docena. Todos de ella.

Un frio le atravesó la columna, y pudo notar como los colores le subían al rostro, cuando sintió el ardor en sus mejillas.

La mayoría de los retratos de Sakura eran recientes. El más antiguo debía de ser de hace dos años. Sin embargo, doblado en el fondo del baúl se encontraba otro dibujo en un papel más roído que el resto. Sakura lo desdobló con cuidado de no romperlo. Trazado con líneas finas y precisas, una niña de apariencia dulce y larga cabellera, sonreía.

Sakura la observó detenidamente. Un espasmo la recorrió entera, después de que con gran esfuerzo lograra reconocerse a sí misma cuando tenía doce años y aún llevaba el cabello hasta la cintura.

"_Decirte que sabía desde el día que me fui, que ese sería el día… el día del que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida..."_ Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron eco en sus oídos, revelándole algo que ella no quiso ver desde el principio.

"_¿Acaso yo soy la razón por la que estaba arrepentido de irse?"_ pensó la pelirrosa al tiempo que la respuesta a esa pregunta la dejaba, momentáneamente, sin aire.

Después de recuperar el aliento, advirtió una armonía inesperada a su alrededor. Se precipitó a la ventana y confirmó que la lluvia había cesado. Si era prudente, ese era el mejor momento para marcharse, pero luego de haberse quedado en contra de su voluntad, ahora era presa de una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala, a Sasuke las horas le pasaron a cuenta gotas. Apenas si pegó el ojo a lo largo de la madrugada. Venciendo el deseo de derribar la puerta que lo separaba de la pelirrosa, anduvo por la sala contando sus pasos. Cuando se fijó que la tormenta ya no era más que una tenue llovizna, eran casi las cinco de la mañana. El sol pronto se asomaría radiante tras la montañas de la aladea, coronando al cielo límpido que había quedado en cuanto se esfumó la tempestad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que en su caso ocurriera lo mismo, y que después de la tormenta, solo quedara calma.

Sus nudillos hicieron sonar la madera de la puerta de su cuarto. Aguardó unos cuantos minutos a que Sakura abriera, dándole tiempo de ponerse presentable, si lo requería, pero la pelirrosa no abrió. Temió que le hubiera sucedido algo y se arrepintió de no haber tumbado la puerta cuando así lo quiso. Después de comprobar que Sakura no le había echado pestillo a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Sakura –llamó por lo bajo.

Nadie contestó. Entró en silencio a la habitación, pero la encontró vacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, respiraba con dificultad, sin poder adivinar si era por la humedad del ambiente, o por la turbación. Deseaba desesperadamente platicar con Ino, pero no eran ni las seis de la mañana, y a esa hora la rubia seguramente seguía dormida. Chapaleó sin rumbo fijo unos minutos, puesto que no se le antojaba llegar a su casa. Allí había demasiadas cosas que le recordaban a Sasuke, empezando por esa bendita fotografía que ahora no sabía si tirar a la basura, o atesorar eternamente, y terminado con las cartas que no se había atrevido a desechar.

Recapitulando lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de cómo habían cambiado los acontecimientos en las últimas horas. Para empezar, ya no era una traidora, Naruto no la amaba y Sasuke pasó de odiarla a amarla.

Visto desde un punto de vista menos dramático, las cosas iban la mar de bien. E ahí, la importancia de una segunda opinión. Pero a Sakura, que a sabiendas de que, más temprano que tarde, tendría que darle la cara a Sasuke y tomar una decisión definitiva, en ese instante, todo se le tornaba fúnebre. Además, estaba el hecho de que el Uchiha le mintió, en el momento que tuvo la oportunidad única de sincerarse. Aun cuando ella ansiaba creer en ese súbito amor, había cosas que no terminaba de entender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino, como cosa rara, iba discutiendo con Shikamaru. Las calles adoquinadas de la aldea ya no presentaban ningún vestigio del torrencial aguacero que había tenido lugar la noche anterior, por lo que los ninjas caminaban, tranquilamente, rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Te estoy diciendo que la Hokage fue la que dio la orden.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo quieres que yo te diga que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar? –Replicó Ino, irritada- la última vez que vi a Sai, fue ayer tarde cuando me dejó en mi casa. No sé qué película te has hecho, pero lo cierto es que desconozco su paradero.

-Está bien –suspiro el Nara, aburrido, dando por finalizada la disputa.

Caminaron en silencio otro tramo del camino, hasta que la rubia preguntó:

-¿De qué quiere hablar Tsunade-sama conmigo?

-No lo sé, pero al parecer, Sai no fue el único que no durmió en su casa anoche –sin querer, Shikamaru pronunció las últimas palabras con un deje de ironía que exasperó a Ino.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó al Nara una de sus más despiadadas miradas.

- Sakura tampoco aparece –añadió el chico, ignorando a su compañera.

-¿Sakura? –repitió la rubia.

A Ino le constaba que la única razón por la que Sakura pudo no haber dormido en su casa, ya no era viable. Tomando en cuenta lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, gracias a la invaluable colaboración de Sai, lo más seguro es que Naruto y Hinata pasaran la noche juntos. Por lo que Sakura…

"_¿Donde estará? ¿Con quién pasaría la noche?"_ se preguntó Ino.

Shikamaru, adivinando los pensamientos de la joven, quiso saber que tan enterada estaba Ino de los motivos por lo que se había ausentado su amiga.

-Aunque de eso si que debes estar al tanto.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Ino, recelosa.

-No te hagas, que tú bien que debes de saber dónde está Sakura, o al menos, donde paso la noche.

-¡Menuda molestia! –Bufó la rubia- ahora se supone que yo debo conocer al dedillo la vida nocturna de toda la población de Konoha… Te advierto que si es para eso que me quiere ver Tsunade-sama, pierde su tiempo, porque me entero de que Sakura no durmió en casa, de tus labios.

Shikamaru tuvo que admitir que Ino sonaba bastante convincente, por lo que optó por dejar de insistirle, no fuera a ser cosa que la rubia terminara enojándose en serio, y se pusiera pesada. Eso sí resultaría "problemático". Sin embargo, la extraña desaparición de los tres ninjas no dejaba de causarle intriga. Esa mañana, al Nara le fue encomendada la misión de informarle a Sai, Naruto y Sakura que la Hokage tenía que hablar con ellos, pero cuando fue en busca de los aludidos, casualmente, ninguno estaba en casa. Los buscó por donde creyó podía encontrarlos, pero ni señas de ellos.

Shikamaru caminaba en silencio, hundido en sus cavilaciones. Ino, por su parte, estaba molesta por las impertinencias de su compañero de equipo, por eso, cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras del edificio, cada uno iba por su lado.

-¡Ino! –gritó una voz tras ellos. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con la figura de Sai, que corría en dirección a ellos.

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa espléndida.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro –jadeó el pelinegro- te he buscado por todos lados.

-¿A mí? –preguntó la rubia, sorprendida- si de hecho Shikamaru ha estado tras tus pasos desde esta mañana.

Sai miró a Shikamaru. Un vistazo fue más que suficiente, para que adivinara que se trataba de la Hokage.

-En ese caso –dijo- será mejor que me apresure a hablar con ella.

-Sí –coincidió Shikamaru- te conviene darte prisa. –diciendo esto se marchó escaleras arriba, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al edificio se volvió y dirigiéndose a Ino, agregó- Con Sai aquí, supongo que ya no eres necesaria.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, visiblemente irritada.

-Ino –Comentó Sai, de repente- en mi casa hay alguien que quiere verte. –La rubia abrió los ojos como platos- Te está esperando –dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que le entregaba las llaves de la residencia.

La chica no tardó mucho en comprender, que solo podría tratarse de Sakura. _"Ya se ha enterado" _estuvo segura Ino.

-¿Cómo está?

-Es mejor que vayas y lo compruebes tú misma.

Ino asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Sai, tras guiñarle un ojo, emprendió el camino que minutos antes había tomado Shikamaru. Cuando llegó a la oficina de la Hokage, el Nara ya estaba allí, junto con Shizune y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes seguían con la mirada el vaivén de los pasos de una Tsunade notablemente ansiosa.

-Hasta que apareces –soltó Tsunade de mal talante- Por lo visto, Sakura, Naruto y tú se tomaron en serio lo de las vacaciones… hay que ver que cuando el gato se va, los ratones hacen fiesta…

-Tsunade-sa…

-No he terminado –lo atajó la Hokage- Naruto me entregó, ayer, el informe de la misión a la aldea de la arena –dijo, mientras levantaba unos papeles, que luego dejo caer, molesta, sobre el escritorio- y tengo que decir que deja mucho que desear. Claro está, que Naruto nunca se ha destacado por ser un genio a la hora de realizar informes, pero este no tiene ni pie ni cabeza... Entonces, los mando a llamar hoy para hablar acerca de su reciente rendimiento, y resulta que los niños se han ido de juerga, en una noche de tormenta, cabe destacar, y ninguno durmió en casa.

-Yo… lo siento –se disculpó.

-¿Dónde están Sakura y Naruto? –preguntó, segura de que Sai conocía la respuesta.

El pelinegro dudó, pero con la mirada inclemente de la Hokage clavada en él, le fue imposible seguir ocultándole información.

-Naruto, él… él está en casa de Hinata –Tsunade palideció, súbitamente, igual que los demás presente, a excepción de Sasuke que observaba la escena con su cara de póker.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Ella está bien.

-Me parece no haber preguntado cómo está, si no dónde está.

-Está en mi casa –contestó, escuetamente.

Esta vez, fue otra persona la que palideció. _"Así que por eso no la encontré en su casa"_ siseó Sasuke para sí al tiempo que el pulso se le disparaba de pura rabia.

-¿En tu casa? –Inquirió Shikamaru- pero si yo vengo de allá y no los he visto.

-Seguramente llegamos minutos después de que te fueras.

-¿Llegaron? Eso quiere decir que… ¿Sakura y tú no pasaron la noche juntos? –intervino Shizune con la intención única de librar a Sakura de cualquier culpa.

-Si la pasamos –se apresuró a mentir Sai, como únicamente puede hacerlo alguien entrenado en el oficio, con naturalidad y sin una pizca de remordimiento- solo que no en mi casa.

La Hokage lo reprendió con la mirada. Imaginarse lo que podían haber estado haciendo esos dos, no le causaba ninguna gracia. Como tampoco le causaba gracia a Sasuke que Sai mintiera para proteger a Sakura. Si alguien debía resguardarla era él, pero como siempre, eso también se le escapaba de las manos.

-Espero que estéis preparados para cuando llegue Kakashi-sensei –le advirtió Tsunade- decidle a esos dos que tenéis como compañeros de equipo que no se la van acabar. Y que más les vale venir a darme la cara.

Sai estuvo seguro de que la Hokage esperaba algún acuse de recibo de la advertencia que acaba de hacerle, por lo que el pelinegro se apuró a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ahora salgan todos –continuó ella- tengo que hablar a solas con Sasuke.

Enseguida que todos, a excepción del Uchiha, abandonaran la oficina, Tsunade se relajó un poco. Tomó asiento y posando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, que ahora reposaban en la superficie del escritorio, se dirigió al único presente:

-Tú dirás, Sasuke ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Quiero volver al equipo siete – soltó de repente, impertérrito.

Tsunade lo examinó atónita. Fuera de lo que podía pensar, las palabras de Sasuke eran firmes y no admitían derecho a réplica. Sin embargo, solo había una respuesta para aquella petición.

-El equipo siete ya no existe, Sasuke –alegó- ¿quieres que te recuerde, el por qué?

-No –dijo, tajante- no es necesario. Conozco al dedillo las razones. Pero si todos los miembros del equipo estamos disponibles, entonces ¿por qué no reunirnos nuevamente?

"_¿Todos?"_ escupió Tsunade, enarcando una ceja.

-No se te olvide que Sai forma parte del "equipo Kakashi" desde hace tres años…

Exactamente de él quería deshacerse Sasuke. Nunca le había causado gracia que ese bobalicón de Sai, pasara tanto tiempo con Sakura. Pero en un principio había sido muy débil para aceptar que estaba siendo víctima del más humano e inútil de los sentimientos: los celos. No obstante, ahora que Sakura tenía conocimiento de lo que él sentía por ella, no le veía caso aguantarse que Sai se le pegara a la pelirrosa como un chicle, y menos después de la escenita de hace un momento.

-No se me olvida.

-En ese caso, no hay más de que hablar… Si eso era todo lo que tenías para decirme…

-Le sugiero que lo reconsidere –la interrumpió Sasuke.

-No veo que tenga que pensar. Y en todo caso, esa decisión no depende de mí.

-¿Y entonces de quién?

-De Kakashi, supongo. Que a su vez tendría que consultarlo con Sai, Naruto y Saku…

Fue entonces cuando Tsunade reparó en el hecho de que Sakura no toleraría volver a estar en el mismo equipo con el Uchiha. Aun cuando la pelirrosa se empeñara en disimular sus emociones, la Hokage la conocía de tal manera, que ella podía adivinar lo que Sakura sentía antes de que ella fuera capaz de admitírselo. Era cierto que desde hace algún tiempo, Sakura se comportaba distinto. Ya no parecía importarle tanto lo que Sasuke hiciera o dejara de hacer (Para alivio de Tsunade). Pero unirlos otra vez en el mismo equipo no suponía la mejor manera de comprobar que tan desenamorada estaba su pupila de Sasuke Uchiha. De hecho, los planes que Tsunade tenía para ella eran muy distintos, y requerían que Sasuke estuviera lo más alejado de ella como fuera posible.

-De ser a así, esperare a que Kakashi-sensei regrese.

Sasuke hizo una corta reverencia y cuando se disponía a irse, Tsunade lo detuvo, diciendo:

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Después de todo, hace más de cinco años que ustedes no trabajan juntos… No estoy segura de que puedan volver acoplarse.

-Lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida –argumentó Sasuke, seguro de que Kakashi apoyaría su idea de unir al antiguo equipo siete. Dando por terminada la conversación, volvió hacer una reverencia y se marchó.

La Hokage se quedó en su oficina conmocionada por la petición del Uchiha. _"¿Qué será lo que planea con este absurdo?" _tronó en su fuero interno_. _Aunque no encontró respuesta a esa interrogante, de algo estaba irrevocablemente convencida: Sasuke y Sakura jamás volverían a estar en el mismo equipo, así tuviera ella que desintegrar lo que restaba del mismo.

-¡En lo que a mí respecta eso nunca sucederá! –Gritó Tsunade- ¡Nunca!

"_No será precisamente él quien arruine mis planes". _Se aseguró la anciana.

Shizune volvió a la oficina escoltada por Shikamaru. Cuando entraron Tsunade estaba absorta, viendo por la ventana.

-Llegan dentro de dos días –anunció el Nara con una sonrisa estirándole las mejillas.

La Hokage se volvió en dirección a los recién llegados y escrutó a su asistente con la mirada.

Shizune asintió, otorgándole la razón al chico.

-¿Tan rápido ha llegado la respuesta? –inquirió Tsunade, entre la sorpresa y la alegría mientras oteaba el documento de acreditación que acababa de entregarle su asistente.

-¡Sí! –Cantaron ambos al unísono.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó ella, eufórica- la misión de Naruto y Sai no fue un fracaso después de todo.

-Supongo que hay que comenzar de inmediato los preparativos –apuntó Shizune.

-Supones bien, pero antes hay que localizar a Sakura –dijo, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru- Ve a buscarla.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos dónde está –soltó el Nara con fastidio al tiempo que se desdibujaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recuerdo del olor de Sakura impregnado en su ropa, retornaba a su mente cada tanto, atormentándolo sobremanera. En eso estaba, inmortalizando el aroma a jazmín de su piel cuando se encontró en el pasillo de su edificio a Sai. Este último estaba recostado, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, sobre la pared del apartamento de Naruto. Ambos se miraron de reojo, esforzándose por aparentar no haber percibido ninguno la presencia del otro. Al momento que Sasuke atravesaba el umbral de su residencia, Naruto apareció en la puerta de enfrente con expresión relajada, a tiempo para intercambiar una mirada con Sasuke, comprendiendo al punto, que el Uchiha tenía algo que contarle.

Inmediatamente, Sai entró al apartamento del rubio, topándose con Hinata que iba de salida. La Hyuga le dedicó una sonrisa corta y despidiéndose de su novio salió de la residencia.

-¿Dices que la vieja está enojada?

-Enojada es poco –aclaró Sai- está que echa fuego por las narices.

-Hummm –murmuró Naruto- ya se le pasara.

-A ella tal vez, pero ¿qué vamos hacer cuando vuelva Kakashi-sensei?

-Ya pensaremos en algo. Igual no entiendo porque tanto drama. –soltó Naruto de forma despreocupada, echándose en el sillón.

-Sera porque no… -Sai pensó un rato- no estamos haciendo las cosas como se debe. Ya te dije que Tsunade-sama estaba furiosa por la calidad del informe de la última misión.

-Bahh –balbuceó el rubio- son simples ganas de molestar. Ella ni siquiera lee los informes.

-Este sí que lo leyó… Debí haberlo hecho yo –reflexionó Sai- De hecho, debimos esperar a que el Katzekage volviera a la aldea y nos diera la respuesta personalmente.

-¿Bromeas? –Preguntó el rubio- eso hubiera supuesto pasar un día más en la aldea de la arena.

-Sí, pero de seguro no estaríamos metidos en este lio.

-De eso nada. Tsunade ha estado rara últimamente. Si no hubiera sido por esta misión, hubiera sido por otra.

-Si tú lo dices –dejó salir Sai.

-Así es –reiteró Naruto- Tú mismo dijiste que la agarró también contra Sakura, y ella ni siquiera fue con nosotros.

-En eso tienes razón –concordó el pelinegro.

-Y a todas estas ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

-No lo sé –mintió Sai.

-Espero que al menos se esté divirtiendo.

-Seguro que sí –contestó el pelinegro- seguro que sí.

Sai se despidió de Naruto una vez que acordaron lo que le dirían a Kakashi cuando volviera. Enseguida, el rubio voló al departamento de Sasuke que lo esperaba acucioso. El Uchiha tardó una milésima de segundo en abrirle la puerta, después de escuchar la despedida de su amigo y el otro pelinegro.

-No te ves bien –comentó Naruto apenas le vio la cara.

-Pues no lo estoy –confirmó Sasuke, serio.

-¿A qué tienes algo que decirme?

El pelinegro asintió. Después de un rato en silencio, anunció:

-Voy a volver al equipo.

-Pues, te habías tardado mucho. –aseguró su amigo al tiempo que exhibía una sonrisa amplia que le cubría casi toda la cara.

-Sabes de sobra mis razones para no volver.

-Sí, pero de nada te han servido. –le recordó el rubio.

-De nada –coincidió Sasuke- Sakura ya lo sabe.

Naruto palideció.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe? –preguntó con interés.

-Todo… Bueno, menos los motivos por los cuales que no se lo dije antes y a la cara.

-Entonces no se lo ha tomado bien. –lamentó el Uzumaki.

La certeza de Naruto golpeó a Sasuke igual que si fuera un insulto. Las negras cejas del Uchiha se elevaron sobre sus grandes ojos, para luego proferir en tono indignado:

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Bueno, porque de habérselo tomado de buena gana estarían juntos en este momento. Y de seguro tú no traerías esa cara.

-Ciertamente –dijo Sasuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los hombros de Naruto se encogieron como respuesta.

-Ni siquiera sé donde está ahora –continuo el pelinegro, rememorando esta mañana cuando entró a su habitación y la halló vacía. A excepción de la ropa de Sasuke que la pelirrosa había usado, no había señales de ella- No sí que lo sé –corrigió ante la llegada de otro recuerdo- Está en casa de tu amiguito.

-¿Mi amiguito? ¿Te refieres…

-Al pesado de Sai, por supuesto –completó Sasuke.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada acusadora. No se valía que tratara a Sai de esa manera. El rubio no entendía porque nunca lograron llevarse bien. Estaba convencido de que si Sai y Sasuke se hubieran sentido con ganas de conocerse mejor, ahora mismo serían excelentes camaradas.

-Sakura y Sai solo son amigos –le tranquilizó- Ya verás que cuando volvamos a ser el equipo siete podrás arreglar las cosas con ella.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Solo falta que vuelva Kakashi-sensei para hacerlo oficial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La estancia estaba completamente desordenada, indicador inequívoco, de que el propietario del inmueble era un hombre. Un joven en este caso. Sakura permanecía panza arriba sobre el sillón mientras que Ino sentada en una silla contigua, escuchaba, sin perder detalle, los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. La escena, vista desde fuera, mostraba a una chica en una sesión urgente con su psiquiatra. Y de hecho, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad; puesto que, en ese momento, Ino hacía las veces de psiquiatra, y por su parte, Sakura era lo más parecido a una enferma mental que pudiera encontrarse por esos lados. Después de que la Haruno terminó de contarle todos los pormenores de lo ocurrido horas atrás, ambas se hundieron en un sepulcral silencio. Ino para digerir la información y Sakura para ordenar, en la medida de lo posible, sus ideas.

-Estas cosas solo te pasan a ti, Sakura.

La pelirrosa no respondió. Estaba sumida en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, embelesada mirando un punto fijo en el techo como si aquello fuera de lo más interesante. No podía sacar de su mente la certeza de que, aun cuando se esforzó a más no poder por dejar todo intacto en el cuarto de Sasuke, este acabaría por darse cuenta de que ella estuvo husmeando entre sus cosas. Al fin y al cabo, hay muy pocas cosas que pueden pasar desapercibidas a esos ojos.

-¡Planeta tierra llamando a Sakura-chan! –Bromeó Ino. Y haciendo sonar sus dedos frente a los ojos verdes de su amiga, agregó- ¿Sakura sigues aquí?

-Sigo aquí –respondió ella, sucintamente.

Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía atascado en el pecho desde que se enteró de todo. Había llorado lo suficiente, y ahora solo le quedaba hacer algo al respecto. Pero lejos de lo que cualquier persona pudiera suponer, no era una tarea fácil para ella. En los últimos meses, pasó de amar a Sasuke a enamorarse de un desconocido, que creyó que era Naruto, pero terminó siendo Sasuke. La sola idea de tratar de entender todo aquello le daba vértigo.

-Sakura –comenzó Ino- yo ya sabía que Naruto no podía ser tu admirador, lo que jamás me imagine es que fuera Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que sabias? –preguntó la pelirrosa, levantándose de golpe del sillón.

-Bueno, me enteré anoche cuando estaba con Hinata –le explicó su amiga, calmadamente- Sai llegó a Ichiraku's ramen, y ahí me puse al tanto de que Naruto y él estaban en una misión, en la aldea de la arena… entregando unos documentos o algo así… acababan de llegar, eran como eso de las nueve.

-Hum –balbuceó- A esa hora yo ni idea de que Sasuke era… ¿Ahora qué voy hacer?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Sakura, si lo quieres, solo tienes que aclarar las cosas con él.

-¿Con Sasuke? –preguntó, confundida.

-¿Con quién más? Claro que con Sasuke. Sé que lo quieres y si las cosas se dieron como tú dices, entonces él también, a su modo, te quiere. –Ino sonrió, irónica- ¿Quien iba a decir que tú ibas a ser la excepción a la regla?

Su pregunta no era para nada retórica. La Yamanaka, de verdad, no daba crédito a que Sasuke se interesara por alguien distinto a él y mucho menos, si ese alguien era precisamente Sakura. A parte de la pelirrosa, Ino era la única persona que había leído las cartas de Sasuke, no todas, claro está, pero al menos en su mayoría, lo que le hacía imposible imaginarse aquel chico tan desdeñoso, escribiendo cartas que a cualquier chica -incluida ella- le robarían el aliento.

-No lo sé, Ino. Todavía no entiendo la razón por la que no me lo dijo a la cara… por los Budas, Ino, si era un secreto a voces que yo lo amaba ¿Por qué inventarse todo este asunto de las cartas?

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, debió habértelo dicho. Pero, el por qué no lo hizo, es una respuesta que solo él puede darte…

Precisamente eso tenía planeado Sakura hacer. Una vez que hablaba con Ino, las cosas empezaban a coger forma. Su amiga le hizo entender que el amor debe tomarse con fuerza, venga como venga, y más tratándose del amor de la vida de uno, como era el caso de Sakura, que aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo, siempre fue más que obvio que no había dejado de amar a Sasuke. (Exceptuando los tres meses en los que estuvo enamorada de él, sin saber que era él realmente, claro).

-Tal vez… -empezó a especular la rubia- no, no crea que sea eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me hagas caso. Son tonterías mías.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a su amiga, tratando de sacarle más información, pero Ino no parecía querer insistir en el tema, y Sakura no era como que estuviera encantada con la idea de devanarse los sesos por otro rollo más, así que lo dejo por la paz. Después de todo lo que realmente importaba, era que Ino siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando más había menester.

-Gracias –musitó Sakura al borde del llanto.

-¿Por? –quiso saber Ino.

-Por todo. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

-Tranquila, ya tendrás oportunidad devolverme el favor –Ino se quedó pensando y maliciosamente añadió- Para empezar, puedes convencer a Sai que se me declare.

Sakura miro a Ino, atónita. Sus ojos verdes orbitaban enloquecidos.

-¿Tú-tú y Sai… -comenzó a balbucear Sakura- acaso, ustedes dos?

Ino rió por lo bajo.

-No, aún nada. Y si Sai no se pone las pilas, le tocará hacer un esfuerzo más descomunal que el de Sasuke para conquistarme… yo no lo voy a esperar toda la vida.

Sakura se sonrojó solo de escuchar el nombre de Sasuke.

-Pues, si así están las cosas, me tocará decirle que espabile, o te pierde.

-Perfecto –la autorizó Ino- eso estaría perfecto.

Ambas amigas, agradecida una por contar con la otra, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, Sakura, casi lo olvido, Tsunade-sama quiere verte.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-No conozco los detalles, pero antes de venir para acá, Shikamaru fue a buscarme a mi casa, alegando que la Hokage necesitaba hablar conmigo. –Ino se levantó rumbo a la cocina, y desde allá agregó- Luego me enteré de que no era más que una treta para sacarme información de tu paradero.

En la que, por cierto, hubieran fracasado, porque por primera vez Ino no mentiría al decir que desconocía donde había pasado la noche su amiga. Realmente, si Sakura no se lo hubiese contado, ella jamás lo hubiera siquiera sospechado.

Sakura se quedó pensando, sin atinarle a ninguna razón por la cual Tsunade quisiera verla. A parte de los resultados que Hinata le había llevado el día anterior a su consultorio, no consiguió otra cosa de la que pudieran tener que hablar. A no ser que…

La pelirrosa empezó a sudar frio. Temblores que no podía controlar le recorrieron la columna vertebral dejándola imposibilitada para moverse. Ino que volvía con dos tazas de té, notó de inmediato el horror en los ojos dilatados de su amiga:

-¿Qué te pasa? -Quiso saber la rubia.

Pero su amiga no contestó. En ese momento a Sakura se le llenó el estomago de nudos y empezó a sentir arcadas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? ¿Estás bien? –la interrogó Ino, alarmada mientras hacía a un lado las tazas de té y la socorría.

La Haruno negó con la cabeza, y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, pudo reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó –repetía Ino, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras la guiaba, torpemente, hasta el sofá.

El timbre sonó al momento que Sakura recuperaba el control de su cuerpo y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Lo sabe –dijo Sakura entre dientes, dejando su voz a la altura del más leve de los susurros.

Ino, segura de que el que tocaba el timbre era Sai, corrió abrirle, sintiéndose aliviada porque llegaran refuerzos justo ahora que Sakura acababa de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, sin causa aparente. Su sorpresa fue gigante cuando en el umbral de la puerta apareció su compañero.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por Sakura –dijo él con su expresión habitual.

La interpelada quedó petrificada en el sitió, incapaz de aquietar los latidos de su corazón.


	4. La visita del Kazekage

**Hola, hola… Capítulo cuatro listo.**

**Acá se los dejo y espero que les guste.**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber dado antes las gracias a todos los seguidores de la historia. En serio, agradezco mucho que la agregaran a favoritos. **

**También agradezco a todos aquellos que comentan, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. **

**Gracias a todos y no olviden dejar su opinión que, al menos para mí, es importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La visita del Kazekage**

Mientras esperaba a que Tsunade apareciera, Sakura trató de endurecerse contra la reacción de la Hokage, pero fue más que obvio para ella, cuando el estomago comenzó a revolvérsele en una extraña danza, que no tendría éxito.

Durante el trayecto de las tres cuadras que separaban la casa de Sai de la torre de la Hokage, ambos ninjas caminaron sin mediar palabras. La pelirrosa estaba demasiado angustiada por la certeza de que su sensei había descubierto –quien sabe cómo- lo que pasó en casa de Sasuke hacía apenas unas horas, que no percibió que había llegado, hasta que se halló subiendo las escaleras del edificio. Una vez arriba, se dieron cuenta que la anciana no estaba en su despacho. Esperaron unos minutos en silencio. Un silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper por razones distintas: Sakura, porque los nervios no le permitían a su diafragma expandirse para articular palabras, y Shikamaru, porque le resultaba un fastidio entablar una conversación en la que, seguramente, Sakura preguntaría cosas que él no estaba autorizado a responder.

-Dichosos los ojos –comentó Tsunade con sorna a espaldas de Sakura mientras entraba en la oficina seguida por Shizune.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó. Paralizada como estaba, pudo notar cómo se le bloqueaban las articulaciones y se ponía lívida. _"Genial"_ maldijo Sakura _"Ahora ni siquiera puedo huir"_. Aunque sabía que echar a correr nunca fue una opción viable, le hubiese gustado contar, al menos, con ese consuelo.

-Te dijo Sai que te estaba buscando –soltó la anciana, más que preguntando, afirmando.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo ha dicho Ino –explicó, intentando sonar tranquila y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Tsunade la ignoró. Por una milésima de segundo quiso reprenderla por haber pasado la noche con Sai, pero se detuvo al recordar la verdadera razón por la que mandó por ella.

-Bueno, da igual. Te mandé llamar porque a partir de ahora vas a trabajar directamente para mí… Se te acabaron las vacaciones.

El rostro de Sakura se empañó por la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tsunade agregó:

-Dentro de dos días llega a Konoha una Comisión proveniente de la aldea de la Arena, liderada por el Kazekage y tú serás la encargada de dirigir el Comité de Bienvenida.

-¿Yo? –preguntó la pelirrosa, retractándose por completo de su teoría.

"_¿O sea que Tsunade-sama no sospecha nada?"_. Su urgencia por verla nada tenía que ver con lo que Sakura creía. Pudo sentir como le volvían los colores al rostro. _"Es para una misión ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de formarte conjeturas a la ligera, Sakura?"_ se reprendió a sí misma.

-Sí, tú –contestó Tsunade- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-En absoluto –negó Sakura con un suspiro de alivio. –Por mí encantada.

Tsunade y Shizune rieron complacidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo está listo –confirmó Sakura al constatar que las flores del salón, así como las del lobby estaban donde y como debían. Desde que se enteró que sería la encargada del recibimiento de la comisión de aldea de la Arena, no había parado de trabajar. Gracias a los Budas, no tuvo que hacerlo sola. Hinata Hyuga se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarla, y como ya la pelirrosa no albergaba ningún sentimiento de culpa aceptó de buena gana.

-Están por llegar –gritó la ojiperla desde la entrada del lobby.

La primera en atravesar la puerta fue la Hokage, detrás de ella caminaba Gaara, vistiendo el traje tradicional de los Kages. Segundos después, entraron Kankuro, Shizune y Temari, escoltados por dos ninjas que Sakura no reconoció. La ojiverde se acercó hasta la entrada y haciendo una majestuosa reverencia, dijo:

-Sean bienvenidos.

Todos correspondieron el gesto inclinándose al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias –respondió el Kazekage.

-Es un verdadero placer, Gaara-Kum.

-Igualmente, Sakura. Me alegro mucho de verte.

La chica sonrió como respuesta.

-Bueno, mejor sigamos –intervino Tsunade- adentro los espera la verdadera bienvenida.

Empezaron andar.

-Sakura se ha esmerado en todos los detalles –comentó Shizune, admirando la decoración de las cortinas y los lirios que ambientaban el lobby- ¿No creen?

Gaara asintió encantado.

-Se ve a leguas –murmuró Temari, oteando el pasillo sin disimular el hecho de que buscaba a alguien.

Como llamado por los pensamientos de la rubia, el Nara hizo acto de presencia. Con una sonrisa que le cubría casi todo el rostro, caminó hasta donde se encontraban los recién llegados y tras hacer una corta reverencia anunció:

-El espectáculo está por empezar –le tendió una mano a Temari y esta la cogió en seguida, abandonado el grupo.

-Te extrañé –le musitó Shikamaru al oído, a su novia.

Ignorando los peces que le nadaban en la panza, Temari comentó:

-Lo sé. Yo también y mucho.

Ingresaron al salón y se encontraron con casi todos los ninjas de la aldea, a excepción de los que estaban encargados de la vigilancia y los que no volvían aún de sus misiones, todos estaban ahí. También Sasuke.

Una banda empezó a tocar en cuanto el último de los invitados se instaló en la mesa que le correspondía.

-Sakura –la llamó Tsunade- tú, siéntate aquí.

-Pero los puestos están completos –replicó ella- me sentaré en la mesa de Ino.

Hinata, siguiendo las órdenes de Sakura, organizó las mesas en puestos para seis personas. La mesa de Tsunade estaba ocupada por Gaara y sus dos hermanos, así como por Shikamaru y Shizune.

-No es necesario –intervino Shizune-. Tsunade-sama y yo, ya nos vamos.

-Así es –coincidió la Hokage- nosotras tenemos algo importante que hacer, ahora mismo.

Sakura dirigió la vista a la mesa en la que estaban Ino, Sai, Chougi, Lee y Kiba parloteando alegremente, la cual estaba, convenientemente, justo al lado de la mesa en la que yacía Naruto con Hinata, Neji con Tenten, Shino y Sasuke, este último con cara de pocos amigos. A la pelirrosa le hubiese encantado poder conversar con su amiga, con la que no hablaba desde el día que Shikamaru fue por ella a casa de Sai, pero terminó por acatar la orden, disfrazada de sugerencia, de Tsunade.

La Hokage y su asistente se pusieron sobre sus pies y con un ademán cortés se despidieron.

-Siempre es agradable compartir con los amigos –dijo Gaara, sonriendo al momento que Sakura se acercaba a la mesa- Además tú siempre has sido una excelente compañía.

Sakura tomó asiento en la silla que, anteriormente, ocupaba la Hokage, quedando justo al lado del pelirrojo. En eso, un recuerdo repentino llegó a su mente. Instintivamente volvió la vista a la mesa de Naruto, encontrándose con la mirada hostil de Sasuke incrustada en ella. Se estremeció.

"_¿Celoso?"_ La voz de Sakura sonó sarcástica en su mente.

Después de un rato de amena conversación, Sakura vio como los integrantes de las demás mesas se levantaban a bailar. En la pista, de los que ella pudo reconocer, estaban Kiba bailando con Hinata (Naruto estaba discutiendo con Sasuke) Ino con Sai y Asuma con Kurenai. Tenten seguía en su mesa, pero por su lenguaje corporal era evidente que trataba de convencer a un renuente Neji de que bailara con ella.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Gaara al ver que Shikamaru y Temari se disponían a hacer lo propio.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber el Kazekage.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué por qué no quieres bailar? –repitió el chico.

-Yo… no creo que sea buena idea.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

No tenía nada de malo, pero la pelirrosa no quería seguir tentando su suerte. En los últimos dos días estuvo metida de lleno en los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida, de la Comisión, por lo que hablar con Sasuke se tornó imposible. Ese día era la primera vez que lo veía después de salir huyendo de su casa, por lo que no consideró favorable estar pavoneándose por ahí con otro chico, menos tratándose de Gaara que, según tenía entendido, despertaba en Sasuke los más ardientes y absurdos celos.

-Deberíamos ir –insistió Gaara al tiempo que miraba por encima del hombro de Sakura a todos los que ya estaban en la pista de baile- todos parecen estar divirtiéndose.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y comprendió que negarse supondría un desaire.

-Está bien –aceptó la kunoichi, finalmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el tiempo que bailó con el pelirrojo, Sakura no se atrevió a alzar la vista, con el fin de evitarse la mirada acusadora de Sasuke. Una vez que la música dejó de sonar, la chica se desato del agarre de Gaara, que en ese momento la sujetaba por la cintura, y disculpándose, alegó que tenía que ir al baño. En el tocador se encontró con la compañera de Neji.

-Sakura –la saludo Tenten.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la ojiverde, amablemente.

-De maravilla –sonrió la kunoichi- pero no tanto como tú.

Sakura rió, confundida.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –quiso saber.

-Bueno, porque se ve que lo tuyo con Gaara va la mar de bien ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió la pelirrosa- No hay nada entre Gaara-Kum y yo –completó con tono áspero antes de que Tenten pudiera responder. La enfadó sobremanera que Tenten pensara así porque eso suponía, aunque Sakura ya lo sospechaba, que Sasuke debía estar pensando, exactamente, lo mismo.

-Perdón –se disculpó la chica, rápidamente, al notar la exasperación en el tono de la pelirrosa- saque conclusiones apresuradas. Lo dije porque de verdad creí que entre Gaara y tú había algo, como cada vez que él viene a la aldea ustedes están siempre juntos.

Eso era verdad. Pero de no haberlo escuchado de labios de otra persona, ella nunca hubiera reparado en ello. Siempre que Gaara venía a la aldea, la Hokage, bajo cualquier pretexto, encomendaba a Sakura la misión de hacerle compañía. La primera vez, fue hace seis meses, en la Convención de Medicina. Tsunade alegando que la pelirrosa era la más capacitada para hablar del tema, la obligó a pasar tres días consecutivos, de arriba para abajo, con Gaara, mostrándole las instalaciones del hospital, los campos de entrenamiento de control de chakra, las nuevas salas de capacitación para ninjas médicos, entre otras cosas. Después fue enviada, junto con Shikamaru, a una misión a la aldea de la Arena, de la que ella no conocía ningún detalle -puesto que toda la información la manejaba el Nara- en la cual solo se dedicó a pasar tiempo con el Kazekage, quien muy amablemente le mostró todos los atractivos de la aldea. Y más recientemente, el Festival de Otoño que se llevó a cabo hace tres meses en Konoha, en el que Sakura fue designada como la guía turística del Kazekage. A esas alturas ella se la llevaba tan bien con él, que no le molestó en lo más mínimo devolverle el gesto que él había tenido con ella. Y ahora, ahora era elegida para encabezar el Comité de Bienvenida de la Comisión de la Arena. Esto no podía ser coincidencia. Por supuesto que no.

Algo tramaban, y aunque desconocía qué, ya sabía quién.

La expresión de Sakura era tensa y contenida, como la de quien trata resolver de memoria una ecuación matemática. Estaba atando cabos, tratando de recordar. ¿Cómo es que nadie se lo había hecho ver antes? De inmediato pensó en Sasuke.

"_Él debió darse cuenta ¿Cómo fue que no me lo dijo?"_

Luego recordó que durante la primera visita del Kazekage, el pelinegro estaba en una misión fuera de la aldea. El segundo contacto de ambos se dio en la aldea de la Arena, por lo que Sasuke no tenía como enterarse. Él solo presenció la llegada de Sakura y Gaara a aquel baile, en el Festival de Otoño.

-Ya te dije que lo siento –volvió a decir Tenten, preocupada por la palidez pintada en el rostro de Sakura.

-No-no-te preocupes –balbuceó la pelirrosa, tratando de disimular su enojo- todo va bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si alguien podía estar más molesto que Sakura, esa persona solo podía ser Sasuke. Cuando la pelirrosa salió del baño, poco después de que lo hiciera Tenten, se encontró con que el pelinegro la aguardaba en el pasillo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –la voz de Sasuke sonaba lastrada por la amargura.

A la chica se le erizó la piel al sentirse taladrada por la mirada del Uchiha. Quiso hablar pero no pudo. No sabía bien que decir. Solo se quedó allí parada, anclada al suelo.

-Si aquí estás. –Continuó él mientras se acercaba a ella, tanto que la arrinconó contra la pared al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, a la altura de sus orejas. De manera automática, Sakura dejo caer el rostro, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas-. Entonces, ¿he de suponer que el que hayas huido de mi casa sin darme la cara, y que ahora te exhibas con el Kazekage es la respuesta más clara que me darás en cuanto a tus sentimientos?

La kunoichi tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, antes de replicar:

-Mira quién habla de dar la cara –clavó sus ojos en las pupilas despiadadas de Sasuke en busca de su reacción.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con sus actitudes de suficiencia. ¿Cómo es que podía comportarse así? Hace apenas dos noches le había confesado que la amaba, -cosa que la pelirrosa comprobó cuando encontró el baúl con sus dibujos- y ahora la trataba con la misma hostilidad de siempre.

-¡Joder, Sakura! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No te das cuenta que me estás… haciendo daño? –concluyó Sasuke en un susurro.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Daño? Ella no quería hacerle daño.

"_Es mejor que le diga de una vez por todas que yo también lo amo. Después le preguntare todo lo que quiero saber" _determinó.

-Sasuke –empezó a decir ella.

-¡Sakura! –La voz de Gaara los hizo virarse en su dirección- creí que te habías ido de la fiesta sin despedirte. –ignorando deliberadamente que acababa de interrumpir una escena algo/bastante comprometedora, caminó hacia ellos.

Sakura, guiada solo por el instinto, empujó a Sasuke hasta el extremo de la otra pared del angosto pasillo. Las cejas del Uchiha se alzaron expresando incredulidad. El chico resopló mientras sus ojos iban de Sakura a Gaara. Posando la vista en este último, gruñó:

-Ya entiendo.

El Kazekage, por su parte, le dedicó una de esas miradas que suelen preceder a una acción hostil, pero solo fue eso, una mirada.

-Vine a buscarte –empezó a explicar el pelirrojo- porque sé que te encanta esa canción.

Sakura no respondió. Un mutismo de lo más antinatural imperó por un minuto, que a los tres se les antojó eterno.

-Yo solo vine a decirte lo que ya te dije –masculló Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio- Pero que eso no arruine tu diversión.

La chica no contestó, pero apretó los dientes.

"_Canalla" _jadeó para sí mientras veía la espalda de Sasuke alejarse a grandes zancadas.

-¿Entonces? –dijo el chico, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura en una relajada sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, Gaara-Kum, pero en estos momentos no puedo bailar. Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

Y vaya que era urgente. Ahora mismo iba a descubrir lo que fuera que Tsunade estuviera planeando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre sonó tres veces consecutivas, como solo lo puede hacer sonar alguien verdaderamente ansioso. Luego, el sonido de unos nudillos chocando contra la madera se escuchó en la silente habitación. Minutos después, Shizune apareció en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados y el sueño a cuesta.

-¿Quién toca de esa…? ¡Sakura! –Exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde estás Tsunade-sama? –demandó ella en respuesta.

-No lo sé -admitió Shizune, somnolienta.

De verdad no lo sabía. Después de que salieran de la fiesta, hace por lo menos un par de horas, la Hokage se había ido a la torre en busca de unos papeles. Su asistente había insistido en acompañarla, pero sus intentos se estrellaron con las negativas de la anciana.

-Vengo de su casa y de la oficina, y no la he hallado en ningún sitio. Estaba segura que tú sabrías donde está.

-Pues no, no tengo ni idea –ratificó Shizune, desperezándose.- la última vez que hablé con ella, me dijo que pasaría por la oficina a buscar algo y que luego se iría a la cama.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En el hospital? –Inquirió la asistente de la Hokage- ¿la has buscado en el hospital?

-Nada –repuso la pelirrosa- tampoco está allá.

-Qué raro ¿Dónde podrá estar? –Caviló Shizune en voz alta- pero, ¿para qué la buscas con tanta premura, Sakura?

-Como si no lo supieras –replicó la chica de mala gana.

Shizune se irguió sobre sus hombros. La respuesta de Sakura la sorprendió.

-No sé de que hablas, Sakura ¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber?

-Creo... no, -corrigió la chica- estoy segura que tú estás tan enterada, como la propia Tsunade-sama, de sus planes.

"_Planes_". La palabra activó en seguida los reflejos de Shizune. De los planes de Tsunade, solo había uno que involucraba a Sakura, y el mismo debía estar en marcha ahora mismo, en la fiesta. La presencia de la pelirrosa en su casa solo le daba a entender que todo había ido mal.

-¿De qué va todo esto? –preguntó, tratando de salirse por la tangente.

-Dímelo tú

-Bueno, has venido a despertarme y ahora me sales con adivinanzas. Habla claro, Sakura –le ordenó la asistente.

Si algo entendía la pelinegra era que, sospechara lo que sospechara Sakura, no sería precisamente ella la que la sacaría de la duda. _"¿Dónde estás, Tsunade-sama, cuando te necesito?" _le reprochó Shizune.

-Creyeron que no me daría cuenta –soltó la ojiverde con una risa histérica. –han de jurar que soy una boba.

La pelinegra enarcó una ceja.

-Sigo sin entender –mintió Shizune. No importaba lo que Sakura supusiera, lo que realmente tenía importancia era lo que pudiera comprobar y en ese momento, gracias a Kami-sama, no podía demostrar nada.

-Da igual –resopló Sakura- Sé que sabes de qué te hablo y también sé que jamás lo admitirías… Aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Las palabras de Sakura quedaron flotando, un rato, en el aire, apuñalando a Shizune. Ella estaba segura que más temprano que tarde Sakura lo descubriría todo. Aun cuando se empeñaran en cubrir los detalles, la ojiverde no era ninguna pardilla. Y no es como si se hubiesen esforzado mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su enojo no amainó después de hablar con ella. Al contrario, el pelinegro estaba furioso. Hacía más de media hora que había dejado a Sakura con Gaara en el pasillo que conducía a los baños y todavía no regresaban.

"_¿Qué tanto hacen ahí?". _Por primera vez, Sasuke detestó a alguien distinto a Sai. _"Ese maldito de Gaara cree que puede venir a quitármela". _ Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir por Sakura, pero se detuvo cuando la vio entrar por la puerta principal. Avanzó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo –anunció al tiempo que arrastraba a Sakura por el brazo, hasta un rincón del salón.

La carne se le puso de gallina tras el contacto con Sasuke. Momentáneamente, lo olvido todo. Sasuke debería de dejar de hacer eso, pensó Sakura mientras trataba de reordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres? –logró preguntar la pelirrosa.

La respiración de Sasuke silbaba enfurecida a través de las aletas de su nariz, chocando contra el rostro de la chica.

-Ya te dije, que hablemos. ¿De dónde vienes? –quiso saber.

-De casa de Shizune… Sasuke mira ahora no puedo hablar… necesito… ¿Has visto a Gaara?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que le soltaba el brazo, bruscamente. Sakura comprendió al tiro la imprudencia de su pregunta. Bueno, la imprudencia del receptor de su pregunta.

-No es lo que crees –se apuro a aclarar.

-No puedes hablar conmigo, pero si con él. –Arguyó Sasuke, dándole la espalda- Por supuesto que sí, es exactamente lo que creo.

La pelirrosa separó levemente las comisuras de los labios para refutar, pero ya Sasuke estaba muy lejos, y a menos que gritara –lo cual no tenía ni la menor intención de hacer- no podría escucharla. Se le estaba convirtiendo en costumbre eso de dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

"_Sakura, si fueras más tonta te encerrarían en un cuarto y echarían la llave al mar" _Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por Ino, que había observado la escena anterior desde que Sasuke se llevó a rastras a la pelirrosa, hasta que, prácticamente, la dejó hablando sola.

-¿Han discutido? –la voz de la rubia era de preocupación.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ahora al menos hablan –la consoló Ino- Eso ya es un cambio.

-Me gustaría que cuando habláramos –Sakura levantó sus manos para dibujar unas comillas en el aire al pronunciar la última palabra- como tú dices, no lo hiciéramos para lastimarnos. Esto se está haciendo más difícil de lo que creí.

-Deberías probar no andar por ahí con Gaara.

-¿Tú también? –dijo Sakura, irritada.

"_¿Qué todo el mundo lo ha notado?" "Claro pero nadie me lo dijo"_

-Admítelo, amiga. Ni yo me había dado cuenta lo bien que se ven Gaara-Kum y tú juntos hasta ahora, ¿Cómo crees que se siente Sasuke cuando después de decirte que te ama, tú andas por ahí con otro?

-Eso no es mi culpa.

-Nadie te está culpando. Pero deberías probar ponerte un rato en los zapatos de Sasuke. No debe ser fácil para él.

-¡Jump! –Gruñó Sakura- ¿Y quién se pone en los míos? No olvides, Ino, que él fue el que me mintió, por la razones que sean, que a decir verdad me importan un bledo. El me mintió y eso le quita cualquier derecho de enojarse conmigo, y menos si es por algo que yo ni siquiera planeé.

Sakura temblaba de ira. En ese momento estaba enojada con todo el mundo. Con Sasuke por su actitud infantil, con Gaara por sus dobles intenciones –si las tenía, claro. Sakura no estaba segura-, con Tsunade por su plan macabro –de eso no tenía la menor duda-, con Shizune por secundar a la Hokage en todo y hasta con la misma Ino por importunarla de ese modo y ponerse de parte de Sasuke.

-Creo que deberías irte a descansar. No te ves bien. –fue todo lo que respondió Ino.

-Antes tengo que hablar con Gaara.

-Pues, él ya se fue.

-¿Cómo?

-Hace ya un rato… Iba al baño y me lo encontré por el pasillo. Se despidió de mí y salió por la puerta de servicio, iba con Kankuro.

-Ah, ya. –murmuró Sakura ensimismándose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sakura?

La interpelada reaccionó.

-Creo que tienes razón. No debí decir lo que dije. Después de todo, mi amiga eres tú y no Sasuke.

-No te preocupes. –Suspiró Sakura- Yo también me excedí un poco.

Ino sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-Todo –se lamentó la pelirrosa- Si no me apuro esto se me va a salir de las manos y Tsunade-sama que no aparece.

-¿La Hokage?

Sakura asintió sin ganas.

-Ella estaba aquí hace unos minutos. Estaba hablando con Shikamaru, se fue mientras tú discutías con Sasuke.

-¡Joder! –Exclamó Sakura, volviéndose en todas direcciones- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

-También se ha ido… con Temari, claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, después de zanjar el colchón con sus interminables vueltas, Sakura se quedó dormida alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana.

Al terminar de hablar con Ino, se fue de la fiesta y volvió hacer el recorrido de hace un rato en busca de Tsunade, sin pasar esta vez por casa de Shizune, pero el resultado fue el mismo. No dio con ella. En ese momento, odió la habilidad de esa mujer para esfumarse sin dejar rastros, y en vista de que encontrarla, al menos por ahora, era imposible se marchó a su casa.

Se tiró en el sillón unos minutos tratando de recordar si se había saltado algún lugar de Konoha en el que la vieja pudiera estar. Después de pasar lista mental de todas las casas de juego y casinos de la aldea, determinó que no era así. Los había visitado todos. Pensó en lo útil que sería Shizune sino no fuera tan leal, mientras buscaba en su memoria algo que le sirviera para ponerla de su parte, pero no halló nada. Estaba exhausta, más que por la faena del día, por las dos noches que llevaba sin dormir bien.

Aunque hiciera mucho tiempo que conciliar el sueño era un problema para ella, esas dos últimas noches habían sido de las peores. Se lanzó en la cama sin siquiera desvestirse. Cansada como estaba decidió descansar, o intentarlo, al menos. Ya estaba rondando los límites del sueño, cuando el pensamiento fijo de encontrar a Tsunade la despertó con otra idea de donde pudiera estar.


	5. una decisión irrevocable y un beso inolv

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el Capitulo cinco de mi fic… Espero que les guste y que dejen sus opiniones, que me dan muchas ganas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios =)**

**Quiero extender mi agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capi. **

**Ahora, a leer y no olviden dejar su reviews para que me jalen las orejas si no les gustó, para que me digan si sí y para hacerme saber sus sugerencias. Estoy abierta al dialogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una decisión irrevocable y un beso inolvidable**

Al llegar, Kakashi se encontró con la noticia de que a Sasuke le urgía verlo. Sin embargo, el jounin jamás hubiese imaginado el motivo de tal premura. Cuando el Uchiha le explicó que deseaba reintegrarse al equipo siete, Kakashi no pudo disimular su sorpresa:

-¿Qué quieres qué?

-Volver al equipo –repitió, escuetamente.

-Sasuke, eso es una locura.

El Uchiha lo observó impertérrito, con esos ojos suyos que pueden ver a través de quien sea. Su sensei, por su lado, no se dejó arredrar. Muy portador del sharingan, y todo lo que quiera, pero no cualquiera tenía el poder de intimidar a Kakashi Hatake, quien, además, era tan poseedor del "ojo maldito" como el mismo Sasuke.

-Hablo en serio, Sasuke –insistió el jounin.

-¿Y crees que yo no, sensei?

-No, no es eso… es solo que… -Kakashi no conseguía poner en palabras sus inquietudes- no entiendo a razón de que, quieres volver al equipo a estas alturas… Pensé que te ibas a presentar en los exámenes AMBU.

-Lo hice. –le comunicó Sasuke.

-¿Aprobaste?

-Por supuesto – se jactó él, como si no cupiera duda de ello.

-Ya veo. ¿Y… aún así quieres regresar al equipo?

-Sí. –dijo con voz firme.

-¿Naruto ya lo sabe? –siguió su sensei con el interrogatorio.

Sasuke asintió.

-Y está de acuerdo, supongo.

-Lo está. –le confirmó el heredero del Chidori.

-Sin embargo –empezó a decir Kakashi- Naruto no es el único que tiene que decidir sobre este tema. Sakura y Sai, tamb…

-Cuando yo vuelva al equipo –lo interrumpió Sasuke- ese chico ya no va a ser necesario.

Si de algo podía estar seguro el jounin, es que ni Sakura ni Naruto iban a permitir que Sai abandonara el equipo. Él había estado con ellos desde hace tres años, y le disgustara a quien le disgustara, formaban un excelente trío. Así que si esos eran los planes de Sasuke, lamentablemente, no podrían llevarse a cabo.

-Las cosas no son así, Sasuke –dijo, negando con la cabeza- ¿Crees que Sakura y Naruto van a permitirlo?

-Ellos querían que volviera, ¿no?

-Sí, pero Sai es su amigo. Y si hay algo que Naruto y Sakura no hacen, es abandonar a sus amigos… Eso deberías entenderlo tú mejor que nadie.

El chico asintió, cansinamente, reconociendo en las palabras de Kakashi una verdad innegable.

-Pues, de ser necesario… podría hasta soportarlo.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero la idea era convencer a Kakashi, quién no creyó ni pizca en la respuesta del Uchiha.

-Esa sería una solución, viable. –reconsideró el Hatake- Pero lo que no termino de asimilar es por qué quieres volver al equipo.

-Solo quiero recuperar todo lo que me pertenece.

"Sakura" se repetía mentalmente Sasuke. Ella era todo lo que le importaba. Lo único.

Volver al equipo siete había dejado de ser un deseo para convertirse en una necesidad. El Uchiha ya no solo tenía que lidiar con el pesado de Sai, sino que además tenía que aguantarse que el idiota de Gaara estuviera rondando a Sakura. Aunque, por alguna razón, el Kazekage le preocupaba menos que Sai; ya que este último, además de vivir en la misma aldea, estaba en el mismo equipo con ella. Para Sasuke él suponía la verdadera amenaza, pero solo porque desconocía la mayor parte de la situación.

-Ah, ya entiendo –musitó Kakashi, adivinando los pensamientos del chico. Después de todo él era uno de los pocos que conocía los pormenores del regreso de Sasuke- ya entiendo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un, "voy a pensármelo". Así como deberías pensártelo tú –le recomendó Kakashi.

-Yo no tengo nada que pensar.

-¿Ah no? –inquirió su sensei clavando su único ojo libre en él- ¿Y qué hay de tú promesa?

Una sacudida eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Esa promesa la había hecho hace dos años y medio ¿Acaso todavía tenía vigencia? ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que la Hokage no mostró ningún entusiasmo porque el volviera al equipo siete?

"_Joder"_ estalló Sasuke en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El que revisa lo que no debe, descubre lo que no quiere –respondió Sai, categórico a la interrogante de Ino.

-Tal vez, pero uno debe de saber quién es quién, aunque quiera mucho, ¿no crees?

-Ciertamente, es así. Sin embar… -comenzó a decir, pero Ino no lo dejó concluir.

-No hay peros que valgan, Sai. Omitir es traicionar, y punto.

El chico se encogió de hombros, cansinamente.

-Supongo que Sasuke tuvo sus razones.

-¿Y de cuando acá tú te pones de parte de Sasuke? –Preguntó Ino, extrañada, aun cuando ella había hecho lo mismo hace un par de noches.

-No estoy de su lado –contestó el pelinegro con voz avinagrada, como si la sola idea de estar de acuerdo con el Uchiha en algo, le repugnara- es solo que… lo entiendo, y listo.

La chica lo observó, persistentemente, tratando de arrancarle algún detalle que explicara las palabras que acababa de decir, pero el pelinegro no soltó prenda, en lugar de eso, permaneció con la vista puesta en el pasillo a la espera de que Sakura apareciera. Resignada, Ino retomó su labor y siguió archivando los expedientes de sus pacientes.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo se va a tardar Sakura?

-No lo sé –contestó la rubia- Seguramente aun no termina sus rondas, ya sabes cómo es esto.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no lo sé. Ni que fuera un ninja médico -soltó con sarcasmo- Más vale que se apure, porque con lo susceptible que ha estado Kakashi-sensei, últimamente, si llega antes que nosotros, estamos jodidos.

A sabiendas de que el hecho de que su sensei llegará primero que ellos a la reunión, era imposible, -dada la costumbre, más que arraigada, de Kakashi de llegar tarde a todos lados- Sai se encontraba, evidentemente, ansioso. No apartaba sus ojos del pasillo por donde, se suponía, debía surgir su pelirrosa amiga.

-¿Qué es de la vida de Naruto? –preguntó la rubia al recordar que él también debía de estar preparándose para la dichosa reunión con Kakashi, pero más que todo para distraer a Sai.

-Quedó de encontrarnos allá.

-¡Ya estoy lista! –Gritó Sakura al asomarse por el pasillo- lamento mucho la tardanza.

-Hasta que llegas –masculló Sai- estaba a punto de irme.

-No hubieras sido capaz –dijo la pelirrosa, entre jadeos.

-Con tal de ahorrarse un regaño de Kakashi-sensei, créeme que sí –bromeó Ino.

El chico asintió, concediéndole la razón a la rubia. Sakura le lanzó una mirada macabra, y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te pasas. –le reprochó Sakura.

-Ya vámonos –la apuró Sai, restándole importancia al asunto- se nos hace tarde.

Ambos salieron del hospital después de despedirse de Ino. En el camino, Sai quiso saber que tan al tanto estaba Sakura de los motivos por los que Kakashi decidió reunirlos, pero la pelirrosa estaba tan confundida como él. Dos días antes, el jonin se había juntado con ellos (Naruto, Sakura y Sai) para reprenderlos por el bajo rendimiento de sus últimas misiones. Por ello, los chunin y el AMBU no entendían que era lo que su sensei consideraba tan importante como para convocarlos, nuevamente.

Sakura no estaba de humor para soportar otro sermón. Estaba más insufrible que el propio Kakashi; puesto que llevaba tres días esperando a que Tsunade volviera de una "misión extraordinaria" a la que, según le informó Shizune la mañana siguiente a la fiesta, se había ido sin dar parte a más nadie que a Shikamaru. Al que, por cierto, Sakura no le hablaba después de que el Nara se negara a responder sus preguntas, alegando que era "información confidencial".

Durante esos tres días, pasó el tiempo que pudo encerrada en el hospital, con el fin de eludir sus obligaciones como dirigente del Comité de Bienvenida de la Comisión de la Arena. Había visto a Gaara escazas tres veces, y hablado con él solo una en busca de información, pero el Kazekage parecía tan inocente como ella. Sin embargo, Sakura todavía guardaba sus sospechas de que tan enterado estaba él de los planes de Tsunade, por lo que prefería no arriesgarse. Y en este caso, la distancia era lo más seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sakura, Sai! –Vocifero Naruto al ver que sus amigos se acercaban.

Para sorpresa de los interpelados, Naruto no era el único que estaba en el puente. Contra todo pronóstico, Kakashi ya se encontraba en el lugar, acompañado, nada más y nada menos que, por Sasuke.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –inquirió el AMBU, poniendo mala cara.

-No tengo idea –respondió Sakura, en un susurro.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del grupo, Naruto saludo a Sakura con la frase de costumbre. Con Sai, solo intercambió una mirada veloz. Ninguno de los recién llegados se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke, por razones diferentes, claro. Por su parte, el Uchiha clavó, de manera casi automática, su vista en la pelirrosa, sin cambiar la expresión dura de su rostro.

-Casi empiezo sin ustedes –dijo Kakashi en tono irónico.

-Se nos hizo tarde –se disculpó la kunoichi.

-Querrás decir, que a ti se te hizo tarde –murmuró Sai, acercándosele al oído de modo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

A Sasuke le disgustó la confianza que inconcusamente había entre esos dos. Pero se limitó a fulminar a Sai con la mirada.

-Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia. Los he citado para darles una noticia…

-¿Una noticia? –repitió Sakura, juntando sus cejas en un gesto de desconfianza.

-Sí. Me voy de viaje por una larga temporada. Es una misión asignada, expresamente, por la Hokage.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –quiso saber Sai.

-Aún no lo determino –respondió Kakashi- tengo que esperar a que Tsunade-sama vuelva. Pero no es eso por lo que los he hecho venir… la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí, es porque –miro detenidamente a cada uno de sus alumnos- a partir del día que me vaya, Sasuke Uchiha volverá a formar parte del equipo.

Por primera vez, Sakura observó a Sasuke, con los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas, siendo emulada por Sai, quien también estaba, evidentemente, sorprendido. El Uchiha, que ya no estaba pendiente de Sakura, pareció no percatarse de las miradas de sus espectadores.

-Enhorabuena –celebró Naruto, sin una pizca de sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Lo sabías? –inquirió Sai, asombrado, o enojado. No podría definirse, con exactitud, la dureza en el tono de su voz.

-Me entere hace poco –aseguró el rubio, defendiéndose.

-Debiste decírnoslo… Se supone que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros –le reprochó Sakura- al menos a lo que el equipo se refiere.

Naruto se encogió de hombros a manera de respuesta.

-No entiendo porque tanto drama –la voz sarcástica de Sasuke llamó su atención- ¿A caso no era eso lo que siempre habían querido? Deberían estar brincando de felicidad ahora que vamos a trabajar, otra vez, juntos.

Sai lo aniquiló con la mirada.

Sakura, por su lado, arqueó una ceja. Claro que estaba feliz -o eso creía- pero esa no era la manera como le hubiese gustado enterarse. No sabía cómo, pero Sasuke tenía la habilidad de lograr que ella se enojara por algo que, en su momento, la hubiese colmado de felicidad.

Kakashi tomó nota, en silencio, de las distintas reacciones de sus pupilos. No estaba, del todo, convencido de que el regreso de Sasuke al equipo fuera una buena idea, pero tenía que admitir que se alegraba por eso.

-Bueno, bueno, cálmense –intervino Kakashi- eso era algo que ustedes debían de saber por mí. Si tienen alguna objeción háganmela saber.

-Kakashi-sensei, no se trata de estar de acuerdo o no. –Dijo Sakura- Si mal no entiendo, es una decisión tomada.

Kakashi asintió. Había tomado la decisión ayer, después de pasárselo un día entero elucubrando las repercusiones de esa resolución.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estás de acuerdo? –quiso saber el jounin.

-Eso quiere decir que Sasuke hace mucho que no pertenece a este equipo –se adelantó a explicar Sai.

El aludido dio un respingo, e inmediatamente replicó:

-¿Tengo que recordarte que yo formó parte de este equipo desde antes que tú?

-Querrás decir: formaste –lo corrigió el AMBU con rudeza- Porque lo que yo no olvido es que tú no solo abandonaste a tus compañeros, sino también a tú aldea…Que te hayan aceptado de vuelta, quien sabe bajo qué condiciones –Sai nunca estuvo convencido de las razones por las que la Hokage permitió que el Uchiha regresara a Konoha, y esta no era la primera vez que lo expresaba- no significa que olvidaran todo el daño que les hiciste.

El Uchiha lo observó con el odio dibujado en sus ojos rojos.

-¡Sai! –Exclamó Naruto- No te excedas.

Sasuke siempre podía contar con que Naruto intercediera por él, pero quien el Uchiha esperaba que lo apoyara en esto era Sakura. Él necesitaba que ella demostrara de cualquier forma, que aun sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, más que manifestar su atolondramiento por la resolución de Kakashi, la pelirrosa no movió ni un dedo para intervenir a su favor. Parecía ausente, como si todo aquello la tuviera sin cuidado.

-No necesito que me defiendas, Naruto, yo pue…

-Aquí nadie necesita ser defendido –arbitró el jounin, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- porque nadie va a agredir a nadie. ¿Quedó claro?

Un silencio ensordecedor lo ocupó todo.

-¿Qué si quedó claro? –insistió Kakashi, elevando el volumen de su voz.

-Si –respondieron Naruto y Sai, este ultimo de mal talante.

-¿Sakura? –la increpó su sensei.

-¿Ah? Si. Por supuesto –contestó ella, volviendo es sí.

-Entonces, ya que todo está claro, me retiro. –diciendo esto desapareció, convenientemente, en una cortina de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas de todo tipo en un silencio ladino, que por un momento nadie quiso romper. El primero en hablar fue Naruto:

-Sai –dijo, caminando en su dirección- si se hubiese tratado de ti, habría tomado la misma postura.

Sai reconoció la sinceridad en las palabras del rubio. Hasta eso tenía que compartir con Sasuke, a su mejor amigo. Aunque en la actualidad, él no sentía más que cariño fraternal por Sakura, tenía que admitir que en algún momento se vio envuelto en un triangulo amoroso, del que afortunadamente se pudo librar, después de aceptar que ella no podría jamás corresponderle. Ahora sus intereses eran otros, y tenían mucho que ver con cierta rubia de ojos azules.

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó- te entiendo.

Los dos amigos sonrieron y se alejaron de los otros dos mientras platicaban. Cuando Sakura se disponía a hacer lo mismo, escuchó una voz tras de sí:

-Quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Sasuke.

Ella asintió, visiblemente, contrariada.

-¿Caminamos?

La kunoichi volvió a asentir.

Emprendieron la caminata al mismo ritmo, pero cada uno por su lado. Durante lo que pareció casi una eternidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Pensé que te habías mudado de la aldea –profirió el Uchiha en tono incisivo, rompiendo, bruscamente el mutismo- No te he visto en… desde la fiesta del Kazekage.

Sakura clavó la mirada en sus pies, encogiéndose de hombros. Si así iba a empezar todo, ya sabía cómo terminaría. Tal y como habían terminado sus dos últimas "conversaciones".

-¿Estás enojada por qué vaya a regresar al equipo?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Solo creo que no fue la mejor manera de enterarme.

-Tú amiguito no se lo tomo para nada bien.

-Temo, que tiene sus razones. –Opinó la pelirrosa- Ha de pensar que el que tú regreses supone que él se tenga que ir.

-No estaría tan lejos de la verdad –sentenció Sasuke con ironía.

-Eso no va a pasar, Sasuke –refutó la chica, de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó con una nota de fastidio en su voz.

Sakura suspiro, tratando de ganar tiempo antes de responder:

-Las cosas han cambiado, Sasuke. Inclusive eso. Si quieres volver al equipo, que te quede claro, no será a costa de que Sai se vaya. –le advirtió.

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de desaprobación. _"Maldito, Sai" _clamó, internamente, ofendido_. "Si tan solo no te me atravesaras en el camino"_

Sakura pudo ver como Sasuke se rebullía en busca de posibles alternativas que implicaran la salida de Sai del equipo, así que le lanzó una mirada de reproche. El Uchiha casi sonrió, por la reacción de Sakura ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan irritable? ¿O era acaso que Sai le interesaba más de lo que ella había querido admitir, abiertamente? Pensando en eso, hizo rodar los ojos al tiempo que se sacaba una espinita.

-¿Cómo te terminó de ir con el Kazekage? –su expresión era, terriblemente, gélida.

"_No, otra vez no" _suplicó la chica, que prefirió guardar silencio. No iba a responder a la acusación de Sasuke. Claro que no pensaba caer en su juego.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él? –insistió Sasuke con tanta sorna, que Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no aniquilarlo con la mirada.

Por supuesto que el chico buscaba irritarla, pero lo que realmente quería, era que ella reaccionara, que dijera algo al respecto. Algo que le aclarara si esa chispa que sintió cuando sus manos rozaron, la noche de la tormenta, también la había sentido ella.

-¿No piensas hablar? –la instó.

Sakura carraspeó, teatralmente.

-Estoy esperando a que digas algo que amerite una respuesta.

Esa palabras fueron como música para los oídos de Sasuke _"Es ahora o nunca"_ estuvo seguro el pelinegro.

-En ese caso –Sasuke sujetó a Sakura de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él- ¿Qué respondes a esto? –el rostro de Sasuke se fue acercando inminentemente al de ella, que maquinalmente empezó a temblar.

-Sa-sasuke –balbuceó, cerrando los ojos instintivamente.

-Shus –murmuró Sasuke –ahora no digas nada. –el tono de suplica de su voz, derrumbo la guardia de Sakura, cual viento con los castillos de naipes.

Segundos después, todo se volvió negro.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse. Aunque de no haberlo hecho, el Uchiha estaba tan asido de ella que era imposible que eso sucediera. Su corazón, desbocado, empezó a latir delirante al tiempo que se le disparaba el pulso y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, que impedía que transitara el aire, libremente. La situación empeoró para sus pulmones cuando Sasuke selló la boca de ella con sus labios. Pero aún entonces, ella no le negó la entrada; separando lentamente sus labios para que la lengua de Sasuke hiciera su trabajo, se dejó llevar. El beso fue rudo en un principio; ya que estaba cargado de toda la añoranza y los deseos reprimidos del Uchiha, pero luego, cuando Sasuke bajó el ritmo, se convirtió en un beso suave.

Un puñado de mariposas se le alborotaron en el estomago y la dejaron sin aliento a la vez que sus manos se alzaron, de forma instintiva, alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo hacía ella con impaciencia. Incapaz de mantener el control de su cuerpo, Sakura se entregó al beso más dulce que jamás había recibido. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba absorto en la tarea de explorar sus labios, su boca, su cuerpo, su alma, que no advirtió las lágrimas de Sakura hasta que las mismas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

-Estás llorando –dijo el chico, dejando de besarla.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza mientras, ávidamente, inhalaba el aire que el beso de Sasuke le había negado a sus pulmones. Después de regular su respiración, hizo desaparecer con el dorso de sus manos cualquier vestigio de su llanto. Se separó del chico y empezó a andar con pasos tambaleantes. Sakura sintió los pasos de Sasuke a sus espaldas.

Esta vez estaban solos y nadie los interrumpiría. Ese, sin duda, era el momento indicado para hablar. Una vez superado los efectos del beso de Sasuke, la chica resolvió hablar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Sakura sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Que me querías, claro.

-Lo hice –repuso el chico- solo que a mi manera ¿Qué crees que eran las cartas, si no mi manera de decirte cuanto te amo?

La chica se ruborizó hasta la coronilla. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir eso, pero oír a Sasuke profesarle su amor, siempre iba a tener el mismo efecto en ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Después de un momento largo, de esos que te dejan sin aliento, la pelirrosa despego los labios para proferir:

-Era obvio que siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Por es…

-No lo era tanto después que volví –la interrumpió el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa se quedó pensando ¿Acaso era posible que la promesa que hizo de no demostrar lo que sentía por Sasuke se hubiera cumplido tan bien? En eso un recuerdo llegó a su mente:

-Pero… me dijiste que el día que te fuiste de aldea supiste que esa sería la decisión de la que siempre te arrepentirías… ¿Eso-eso quiere decir que ya me amabas entonces?

-Estabas escuchando después de todo. –Dijo Sasuke, complacido de que así fuera- Ciertamente, ya te amaba... Dejarte ese día fue la segunda cosa más dolorosa que me ha tocado hacer en la vida.

Sakura sabía perfectamente cuál era la primera.

-¿Admitir que me amabas fue tan complejo?

-Lo fue, pero no tanto como admitírmelo a mí mismo. Me lo negué hasta donde fui capaz.

-¿Por?

-Porque –empezó a decir Sasuke con cuidado de escoger sus palabras- lo consideraba una debilidad.

-Entonces yo debo parecerte la persona más débil del mundo –replicó ella, sin ánimos.

-Al contrario. –Objetó él- Mientras no estuve en la aldea entendí que la fortaleza esta en asumir lo que uno siente. No es el odio lo que te hace más fuerte.

-Y aún así, no me lo dijiste una vez volviste.

-Creí que ya no me amabas –explicó él- Supuse que lo habías superado después de todo.

Sakura emitió un sonido divertido. Una risotada histérica se le escapó. En serio, jamás se hubiera imaginado que había sido tan buena, como el mismo Sasuke, para ocultar sus sentimientos. Siempre estuvo segura de que te tenía colgado en su gran frentesota un cartel con luces fluorescentes que anunciaban el amor que ella sentía por él, tal como se publicitaban los estrenos de las obras en las marquesinas de los teatros.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando pensaste eso? –inquirió la pelirrosa una vez que había superado su pequeño ataque nervioso.

-Lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Después de darme cuenta que jamás encontraría el valor para confrontarte, decidí olvidarte. Creí que no sería difícil. Pero –Sasuke titubeó- eres, simplemente, inolvidable.

La pelirrosa se estremeció. Una sucesión de espasmos le acalambraron el cuerpo entero, impidiéndole moverse. _"Maldito sea el efecto que tienes en mi" _le reprochó Sakura, mentalmente. Y pensar que esperó tanto para escucharlo decir algo como aquello, pero en ese momento no le vino a la mente ninguna respuesta. Al menos no una digna.

-Sa-sasu-ke –tartamudeó en un intento por responder.

El interpelado sonrió (apenas era una mueca) mientras, al igual que ella, detenía la marcha.

-Esas son el tipo de cosas que me encantan de ti.

-¿Qué parezca tonta? –soltó ella con desgana.

-No, que seas genuina.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse y Sasuke volvió sonreír, esta vez con más ganas que la primera, convirtiendo está en la primera ocasión que la pelirrosa lo escuchaba reír, sinceramente.

Cuando Sakura quiso saber por qué se había transformado en Naruto la noche que lo emboscó en el cobertizo de su casa, Sasuke tuvo que admitir que no estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

-Pensé que nada te podía amilanar.

-Digamos… que tú eres mi único punto débil –le dijo el chico mientras se volvía y ponía su rostro tan cerca del de Sakura, haciéndola palidecer súbitamente al tiempo que un nervioso subidón de adrenalina, la sobrecogía- eres mi talón de Aquiles…

Sakura deseó con toda sus fuerzas que Sasuke la besara, otra vez. Sin disimular, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos al tiempo que su corazón y sus pulmones se preparaban para recibir el roce de los labios de Sasuke, pero el chico, haciendo caso omiso de las ganas que él también tenía, se separo de ella al percatarse de que estaban en una calle bastante transitada de la aldea. La chica suspiro sonoramente, y un amago de sonrisa se volvió a instalar en el rostro del Uchiha, al notar cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas a la kunoichi.

-Resolví que si ya no me amabas –comentó él, como quien retoma una conversación ya empezada- haría que te enamoraras de nuevo. Lo del festival… tú llegando con Gaara, solo fue un extra. –Sasuke volteó hacia ella y mirándola a la cara le dijo con voz áspera- Aunque tengo que confesar que verte con él hace tres días me hizo dudar, en serio, de que mi plan de reconquista hubiera funcionado…

El tarascón de los celos sí que hacía estragos con él, alterando, de manera involuntaria, su conducta impasible.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, avergonzada. No sabía cómo explicarle a Sasuke que todo aquello era un plan ingenioso de Tsunade para ligarla, quien sabe con qué fin, con Gaara. ¿Para fortalecer la alianza entre las aldeas, tal vez? Ella no estaba segura de nada.

-Quise decirte que era yo quien te enviaba los anónimos –reanudó el chico, ya calmado- Tenía un plan armado… ¿Ya sabes? sin improvisaciones, pero te me adelantaste. Las dos veces.

-Entonces –dijo Sakura, enarcando una ceja- ¿Sabías que iría a ver a Naruto?

-Contaba con eso.

-Él lo sabía, ¿cierto?

-Creo, que fue su idea.

-¿De Naruto? –inquirió Sakura, incrédula.

-Bueno, más o menos. Un día fue a mi casa y estuvo hablando de cómo recuperar lo que uno ha perdido, y ahí surgió la idea de los anónimos. Claro que yo no le dije que lo había puesto en marcha hasta tiempo después.

-Ahora entiendo porque se empezó a comportar tan raro. Creí que era por Hinata.

-Por eso no tenía planeado decírselo, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Y Naruto, bueno, él es mi mejor amigo.

-No sabía que Naruto significara tanto para ti.

-Sakura, el hecho de que no diga ciertas cosas, no significa que no las sienta.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza. Entendía, perfectamente, esa parte de sentir las cosas y no poderlas decir, bien porque no estaba segura de la reacción de la otra persona, o bien porque las promesas no se rompen. Se encontraban a media cuadra del hospital, cuando ella dijo:

-Tengo pacientes que atender.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó Sasuke con voz queda.

-Tengo que. Deje a mis pacientes al cuidado de Ino solo para ir a la reunión. Claro que, si tienes algo que decirme, me quedo.

-Más que decirte, saber. –Sasuke se aclaró la garganta de modo que su voz adquiriera seguridad- ¿Tú que sientes por mí, Sakura? –preguntó sin vacilar.

Los roles se habían intercambiado. Ahora era él el que exigía respuestas. Sakura apretó los dientes en un intento desesperado por impedir que las palabras se le escaparan de la boca, pero ya era tarde:

-También te amo –se escuchó decir en voz alta. Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron. El color carmesí de sus ojos, ese que Sakura solo había visto cuando él se enojaba, apareció momentáneamente, hipnotizándola.

-En ese caso ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sakura-chan?

La chica se quedo en silencio. Tenía la mirada seria, perdida en la lejanía. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y cuando ella reaccionó al roce de sus pieles, la instó con la mirada.

-No. –Dijo ella, al fin.

-¿No? –repitió Sasuke en un hilo de voz.


	6. Descubiertos

**Hola mis queridos y amados lectores (no es zalamería, en serio... Ustedes me alegran la vida) Bueno, como me voy de vacaciones por unos días, (espero que por bastante) quise dejarles este capi antes de irme. Espero que les guste. **

**Bueno a leer. Ya saben qué hacer, si les gustó y si no, háganmelo saber. **

**Los quiero mucho y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Descubiertos**

-En ese caso ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sakura-chan?

La chica se quedo en silencio. Tenía la mirada seria, perdida en la lejanía. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y cuando ella reaccionó al roce de sus pieles, la instó con la mirada.

-No. –Dijo ella, al fin.

-¿No? –repitió Sasuke en un hilo de voz.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, y por un segundo Sasuke temió que ella solo hubiese estado jugando con él cuando dijo que también lo amaba.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke –rectificó Sakura mientras se le acercaba al oído para decir- solo estaba probando mi libre albedrio. Pero ¿de que me sirve la libertad si no me puedo librar de ti?

-No vuelvas hacer eso –ordenó Sasuke, sonrojándose.

Sakura sonrió al notar su rubor, segura de que nunca nadie lo había hecho sonrojar_. "Soy la excepción a la regla"_ pensó Sakura, recordando las palabras de su amiga.

-Entonces, quieres que salga contigo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke movió la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación.

-Ven por mí a las siete –pidió ella mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al hospital- ¡A esa hora termina mi guardia!

-¡Aquí estaré! –prometió el pelinegro sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, Sakura se alistó con el atuendo que Ino se apuró a traerle, después de enterarse que la pelirrosa tendría su primera cita con Sasuke. El vestido de satén verde, regalo que Tsunade-sama le hizo en su último cumpleaños,-el número dieciocho- fue el escogido por la rubia. Era un traje para coctel, sin mangas y ajustado al busto por una cinta del mismo color, adornada con un broche de perlas. El vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, admirablemente, torneadas. Cuando Sasuke la vio vestida así, casi, se quedó sin aire.

-Te ves… despampanante –dijo el Uchiha al momento que la vio aparecer en el pasillo del hospital- estas como para pintarte.

Sakura se enrojeció al recordar los retratos suyos que vio en casa de Sasuke. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, ya que él se veía más hermoso que el mismo Adonis, solo asintió.

Llevaba puesto un traje de gabardina azul. El pantalón y el saco –que lo traía colgando de la espalda mientras lo sujetaba con la mano- eran de igual color que la corbata, por lo que contrastaban con el blanco de su camisa.

Cualquiera que no los conociera, seguramente jamás adivinaría que se trataba de dos de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha; ya que sin sus vestimentas de entrenamientos, parecían más modelos de revistas que shinobis.

-¿Nos vamos? –la convidó Sasuke, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Sí –respondió Sakura, lacónicamente.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé –reconoció la pelirrosa.

-Supongo que tenemos tiempo de elegir en el camino.

Ella lo contempló, tácita. Él le devolvió la mirada cargada con una chispa indescriptible. Sakura supo al punto, que si antes le había sido, sumamente difícil olvidarlo, a partir de ese día sería imposible. Por suerte, Sasuke ya había resuelto que sería ella la mujer con la que restauraría su clan. No porque reuniera todas las características que debe tener un Uchiha que se precie de serlo, si no porque estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Hasta los tuétanos, si eso era posible.

Salieron a la calle y el frío los abrazó. Sakura no pudo disimular su estremecimiento, por lo que el Uchiha, cual caballero, le tendió su saco para que se abrigara.

-No quiero que te resfríes –explicó.

La pelirrosa estuvo a nada de rebatir, -después de todo ella no era una debilucha para resfriarse por una noche fría- pero una brisa helada le caló los huesos, haciéndola arrepentirse al punto. Su naturaleza friolenta sí que hacía estragos con ella.

-Gracias –flirteó Sakura. Su voz sonó innecesariamente seductora.

Caminaron por la calzada sin darse cuenta en qué momento, se tomaron de las manos.

-No puedo creer que casi te pierdo –comentó Sasuke, de repente, llevándose la mano de Sakura a los labios.

-Nunca ha existido tal posibilidad –confesó la chica mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas.

-Que bueno –dijo Sasuke, alborozado.

Mientras seguían andando sin rumbo fijo, pasaron justo por el frente de Ichiraku´s ramen. Desde donde estaban pudieron ver a Naruto abrazado de Hinata, conversando con Lee y Neji, enérgicamente. Más hacía el fondo, sentados en una mesa para dos, estaban Ino y Sai. Este último con expresión preocupada, como quien tiene algo importantísimo que decir, pero no sabe cómo empezar.

-Sai se le va a declarar esta noche a Ino –comentó Sakura, orgullosa, porque ella había pasado los últimos dos días entrenando al AMBU para que hiciera un buen trabajo.

-Eso es imposible –arguyó Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la kunoichi.

-Él está… está enamorado de ti ¿no?

-¡Por los Budas! –Exclamó Sakura, entre risas- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Bueno… él te mira como…

-Sasuke, él solo me quiere como a una hermana –le aclaró Sakura- Por eso nunca se la ha llevado bien contigo… Bueno, digamos que no me has hecho la vida fácil y eso le molesta.

El ninja se quedó pensando, y luego de estudiar a los chicos de la mesa, concluyó que evidentemente había una atracción entre los dos. Algo había notado en la fiesta del Katzekage cuando los vio juntos, pero estaba tan furioso de que Gaara y Sakura estuvieran juntos que no lo dio la merecida importancia.

"_Un problema menos del que preocuparse" _deliberó Sasuke.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Sakura.

-Tú dirás – dijo, ella distraídamente, sin apartar la vista de la escena en la que Sai tomaba de las manos a Ino.

-¿Quieres… –empezó a decir Sasuke con voz queda. Sakura posó sus ojos en él para poder escuchar lo que él decía- ser… -Sasuke carraspeó- mi novia?

Sakura sintió como le nadaban un millón de peces en la panza y como el frio, que hasta hace unos momentos le impregnaba los huesos, se convertía en un calor tenue y abrazador, y después otra vez en frío. Sasuke la contemplaba expectante, y fue entonces, cuando la chica notó que no podía escuchar su voz, la misma que en su fuero interno gritaba que sí, solo que las palabras se le morían justo antes de salir de sus labios. La garganta se le había cerrado en un nudo que le cortaba la respiración, igual o peor que al que se le formó cuando Sasuke la besó.

-¿Qué dices? –insistió Sasuke, ansioso.

Pero Sakura solo lo miraba.

-No estás prepar… empezó a decir el chico, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Digo que si –habló Sakura, cuando hubo recuperado la voz.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, que durante un instante se apodero de su rostro, instalándose de oreja a oreja.

-Sabía que dirías eso –dijo con suficiencia mientras le tendía un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la chica.

-Es la última carta –explicó- hoy es martes.

Ella tomó el sobre y luego de contemplarlo un rato, lo guardo en el bolsillo del saco de Sasuke.

-La leeré en mi casa.

-¿Sabes en el problema que te acabas de meter, verdad?

-¿Problema? –Inquirió Sakura- ¿Por recibir una carta?

-No por eso… Porque a partir de ahora serás la única persona que disfrutará de los beneficios de mi mal genio y disposición –razonó Sasuke con voz seria, pero Sakura casi podía jurar que aquello había sido una broma– Así que si quieres huir, este es el momento para echar a correr.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado –le prometió Sakura, y tomándolo de la mano agregó- A menos que sea contigo.

Emprendieron, otra vez, la caminata, sin saber a dónde iban exactamente, pero seguros de que, fuera a donde fuera, lo harían así, siempre juntos.

Llegaron a un restaurant que Sasuke reconoció como el favorito de Sakura; ya que Naruto una vez le había comentado que a ella le encantaba ir, porque ahí servían el mejor anko recubierto con jarabe de toda la aldea.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-Si –respondió la kunoichi, exultante- es mi resta…

-Es tu restaurante favorito. Si, lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –curioseó ella, sorprendida.

-Ya sabes, Naruto. Él siempre se queja de que lo traigas aquí.

Sakura rió sonoramente.

-Ya sabes cómo es –siguió explicando Sasuke- para él todo lo que no sea ramen, no es comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura ojeaba el menú, aunque ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a ordenar, Sasuke por su parte no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero un momento después, sintió una energía, conocida, a sus espaldas y se giró para ver de qué se trataba.

"Maldita sea" se quejó el pelinegro.

-Yo quiero un… -la pelirrosa se detuvo al ver el súbito cambio en las facciones de Sasuke, que ahora parecían más severas- ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke inspiró hondo, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-Nada –masculló, pero Sakura miró por encima de su hombro y pudo comprobar a que se debía ese cambio y también ella alteró un poco la expresión.

-Seguramente vino a comer aquí –dijo la pelirrosa, estremeciéndose ante la mirada acerada de Gaara.

-¿De tantos lugares? –Caviló el Uchiha- no lo creo.

Shikamaru, quien entró segundos después acompañado por Temari, se dirigió a la mesa de los recién estrenados novios, apenas los vio.

-Sakura –dijo a manera de saludo, pero la aludida no respondió, en su lugar puso los ojos en blanco- Sasuke…

El Uchiha asintió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el Nara sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke iba a responder, Sakura intervino:

-Estamos celebrando que Sasuke volvió al equipo siete.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste –prosiguió la pelirrosa con su mentira- de hecho Naruto no debe tardar en llegar, aunque Sai dudo que venga…

-¿Así que volviste al equipo siete? –indagó el Nara, poniendo su vista en el Uchiha.

-Si –confirmó Sasuke, cruzando las manos y colocándolas encima de su boca- Kakashi lo decidió está mañana.

-¿Sin la autorización de la Hokage? –el mensaje de Shikamaru era: cuando Tsunade-sama vuelva esto se va acabar.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, hastiado.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es asunto del equipo siete.

-Supones bien –ironizó Sakura- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? –inquirió, desviando la mirada hacía donde estaban Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

-Vinimos a comer, por supuesto –Shikamaru no se había creído ni un poquito del embuste de la pelirrosa y su mirada lo reflejaba, claramente- nosotros no celebramos nada en especial.

-Ya –murmuró la kunoichi, incomoda.

-Que tengan una feliz celebración, entonces –les deseó Shikamaru al tiempo que se alejaba.

Sakura suspiró, llevándose las manas al rostro.

-Si quieres podemos irnos –ofreció Sasuke con el ceño fruncido- es normal que te dé vergüenza que te vean conmigo.

-No me da vergüenza estar contigo –objetó la pelirrosa, extrañada.

-¿Entonces por qué mentiste acerca de la razón por la que estamos aquí? –le increpó Sasuke- Obviamente, eso no es asunto de Shikamaru Nara, pero esta… esta no es la primera vez que reaccionas así cuando alguien –Sasuke no quiso decir Gaara- te sorprende conmigo.

-Yo no… -susurró.

-¿Sabes qué? –La interrumpió el Uchiha- lo entiendo, Sakura. Después de todo, ante los ojos de muchos, yo sigo siendo un traidor.

-Tú no eres un traidor, Sasuke –negó, febrilmente ella- Y dudo mucho que después del tiempo que ha pasado y de todas las cosas que has hecho por la aldea, las personas sigan creyendo que lo seas.

-¿Y qué es lo que te avergüenza, entonces?

-Es más complicado que la vergüenza, créeme.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor? –la instó.

-Como quieras –suspiro Sakura y levantándose de su asiento tomó a Sasuke de la mano y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Shikamaru con su novia y su cuñado- vamos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –trató de frenarla Sasuke.

-Gaara, Temari–los saludó una vez los tuvo en frente, (Kankuro estaba en el baño) ellos asintieron a manera de respuesta- Sasuke y yo estamos aquí porque esta es nuestra primera cita –soltó sin preámbulos, posando los ojos en Shikamaru, quien se quedó pasmado- de hecho, hace un momento nos hicimos novios… -aunque estas últimas palabras no eran más que un susurro fueron dichas con determinación- Que tengan una linda velada.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron del restaurant ante las miradas estupefactas de los tres chicos. Que en seguida que se fueron empezaron a murmurar.

-Te dije que no me avergonzaba de ti –enfatizó la pelirrosa.

-Ya me quedó claro –aseveró el Uchiha- ¿pero ahora a donde vamos a ir?

-¿Qué tal a tu casa? –propuso ella, suspirando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, al terminar, prematuramente con su primera cita, Sakura cumplió su palabra. En las sombras de la habitación de Sasuke, hicieron todo lo que el Uchiha había puntualizado en sus cartas, y hasta más:

-Adelante –la invitó el Uchiha.

Sakura rió, nerviosamente, pero entró.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

La Haruno negó con la cabeza.

-Hace frío aquí –comentó la pelirrosa, estremeciéndose.

-¿Quieres que te abrace? –fue la respuesta que le vino a la mente a Sasuke, que valga mencionar le salió con demasiada coquetería.

-Eso me sentaría bien –aceptó ella.

Pero no fue solo un abrazo. Segundos después, de que Sasuke la rodeara con sus brazos, empezaron a besarse, desenfrenadamente. Una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta; Sakura estaba a horcajadas sobre él, que ahora estaba recostado en el sillón. Sakura se asió del cuello del pelinegro y él por su parte tenía las manos puestas sobre sus muslos desnudos, debajo del vestido, que ahora empezaba a estorbarle. Con sumo cuidado de no dejarse llevar por las ganas -que en honor a la verdad lo estaban matando desde hace tiempo- bajó la cremallera del vestido de la pelirrosa, que le cayó hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto el corpiño opresor que resguardaba sus bien formados senos.

-Te deseo tanto –jadeó Sasuke mientras hacía desaparecer el sostén de la pelirrosa.

-Sa-suke –gimió ella cuando él empezó a besar sus pezones rosados, que ahora estaban duros por la excitación.

Antes de que Sakura decidiera participar en la feria de quitarle la ropa, Sasuke se levantó del sillón, llevándola a ella encima, rumbo a la habitación. Sakura solo tenía la tanga puesta, pero Sasuke a excepción del saco que la había dado a la pelirrosa y de tener la camisa desabotonada, estaba perfectamente vestido.

Cuando la colocó encima la cama, ella empezó a temblar. El corazón le enviaba sangre a borbotones por todo el cuerpo, y la piel se le erizaba a medida que Sasuke tocaba el sitio en cuestión. Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La realidad había superado con creces la ficción. Lo que estaba viviendo ahora, no se asemejaba ni remotamente a lo que ella había fantaseado cuando leía las explicitas cartas de Sasuke. Era mejor. Mil veces mejor.

Sasuke se recostó sobre ella, quien lo empezó a besar, casi inmediatamente, mientras le quitaba la camisa. Haciendo una pirueta, Sasuke resolvió el obstáculo de sus pantalones que ahora, al igual que la camisa, descansaban en el piso. El pelinegro también se había deshecho de las braguitas de Sakura. Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos. Después de ahí, todo se resumió al coito normal de dos personas que se desean. Sasuke no fue ni tan dulce ni tan sutil como él hubiese querido, porque, al final, se dejó llevar por el deseo desenfrenado que sentía por la pelirrosa.

A pesar de que esa fuera la primera vez de ambos, no fue tan desastrosa como cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Luego de superar la barrera de la virginidad; todo fue más sencillo para los dos. Después de todo, hacer el amor no era una ciencia, solo tenían que responder a los impulsos de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, gracias a su instrucción médica, Sakura conocía a la perfección el cuerpo humano y alcanzar el placer no les fue tan difícil. Al cabo de un rato de estar retozando en la cama, se conocían tan bien, que no parecía que esta fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos. Eran como la imagen de unos recién casados en su segunda semana de luna de miel; cuando todavía están ebrios de deseo, pero se conocen lo suficiente como para dejar de lado los escrúpulos tontos.

-E-res hermo-sa –balbuceó Sasuke mientras sostenía con sus manos el rostro de la pelirrosa. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por sus labios resecos. En seguida, Sasuke la besó y ella le correspondió.

De ese modo, se consumó el amor que, durante años, él se empeño en callar y ella en superar. Abrazados en la cama, envueltos en un estado de felicidad pletórica, se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Sakura despertó la mañana siguiente, Sasuke ya no estaba en la cama. Oteó la habitación, y un segundo después lo vio sentado en un rincón, garabateando en un papel.

-¿Qué haces? – murmuró, todavía con el sueño acuesta.

-Dibujo tu silueta –respondió Sasuke, sin apartar los ojos del papel.

-¿No necesitas verme para eso? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No –dijo Sasuke- te tengo grabada aquí –el Uchiha se señaló la sien, y levantando por primera vez la vista, clavó sus ojos rojos en los verdes de la chica- eres sin duda alguna la criatura más hermosa que jamás ha pisado este mundo.

A la chica se le seco la garganta, lo que la incapacitó para devolver el cumplido.

-¿Qué hora es? –quiso saber la chica después de aclararse la garganta.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que debo irme –dijo, mirando el reloj.

-¿Irte? Tú no volverás a irte de mi lado –aseguró Sasuke, riendo- Pasé la noche en vela para evitar que volvieras a escapar de mí.

-Tendrás que hacer más que eso sí quieres conservarme –apuntó Sakura, con donaire.

-Haré lo que me pidas –ofreció, solícito, mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama– Eres tú.

-Soy yo –se sonrojó Sakura, reconociéndose en el dibujo que Sasuke le acaba de tender, en el que aparecía completamente desnuda.

-Ya no tengo que imaginarme como eres –le participó Sasuke, recordándole que, tal y como lo decía en sus cartas, lo había hecho muchas veces- Ya lo sé. Eres perfecta.

En ese momento, Sakura no fue a ningún lado. Ya le explicaría a Shizune las razones por la que no fue al hospital esa mañana. Ya le contaría a Ino los destalles de su cita con Sasuke. Ya divulgaría a voz sonante que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero ahora estaba en el lugar correcto y con la persona correcta, así que lo disfrutaría. Se amarró al cuello de Sasuke atrayendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo que uno respiraban el aliento del otro. Se unieron en un beso del que solo se despegaron cuando sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar oxigeno.

-Te amo –reiteró Sasuke.

-Yo también –repitió ella, volviéndolo a besar- Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

En eso, cuando el momento parecía perfecto para colocar el rotulo de: "Y vivieron felices para siempre" un ruido ensordecedor los separó de un brinco.

-¿Quién carajos toca así? –Bufó Sasuke de mala gana- me van a derrumbar la puerta.

-Tal vez sea Naruto –dijo Sakura en tono conciliador, buscando que Sasuke se calmara.

-Naruto no es –aseguró el pelinegro mientras se ponía un mono del entrenamiento sobre el bóxer- tenemos reglas y él sabe que no estoy disponible.

-¿Reglas? –La voz de Sakura estaba cargada de reproches- ¿Cómo para traer a chicas y cosas así?

Sasuke advirtió de inmediato por donde iba la pregunta.

-Son más bien sus reglas–se defendió- de hecho, tu eres la primera mujer que traigo a mi casa.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir indagando, porque la puerta volvió a rugir, amenazando con venirse abajo.

-Es mejor que me apure –dijo el Uchiha antes de salir del cuarto.

Sakura se quedo acostada en la cama por un segundo, pero luego la curiosidad le ganó y se levantó para escuchar por detrás de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –Escuchó gritar a Sasuke antes de abrir- ¿Qué pasa? –esta vez su voz no era más que un murmuro.

-¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! –Demandó Tsunade en un grito que le puso la piel de gallina a la aludida- ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ustedes cumplir una promesa?

Sakura se quedó helada. En ese momento todas las funciones de su cuerpo se interrumpieron, a excepción de su corazón que parecía como si se le fuese a salir del pecho.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Volvió a preguntar la Hokage.

La pelirrosa estaba segura que si Tsunade aguzaba el oído, podría escuchar, a esa distancia, los latidos de su corazón que ahora palpitaba delirante, en ese silencio que ahora lo ocupaba todo.

* * *

**Bueno es la primera vez que describo como se supone que debería ser hacer el amor... Espero que no me haya quedado ni muy vulgar, ni muy soso. En definitiva, espero que les haya gustado. Ya esto se está acercando a su desenlace. El próximo capitulo se llama: "Una promesa".**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a: angelesponcehuaman, DinamoGirl23, Anette-lizzie, sakura-princesa-konoha, GIZETLEO, Guest y a Una chica emocionada por sus comentarios.  
**

**A: Evangeline K, inesUchiha, sakurita haruno, Tsubaki-apple, tsukinodark, yoko midori chan, y otros por agregar la historia a sus favoritos.**

**Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, a los que pusieron la historia en alertas: Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki, CosmicSs, Hatake Nabiki, Lala-Oro, Nadesshiko Clow, elilove uchiha, kellyndrin, valee-san y otros... **

**Gracias por todo!**

******Arigatou gozaimasu. ありがとう。**

******Nos leemos en la conti...**


	7. Una Promesa

**Hola mis chicos, gracias por los comentarios y por los buenos deseos. Se me acabaron las vacaciones y me he afanado, de una, a terminar este capitulo.**

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de "Como recuperar algo que se creía perdido" espero de verdad que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Ya saben que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, así que no duden en dármela.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Una promesa**

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Volvió a preguntar la Hokage.

La pelirrosa estaba segura que si Tsunade aguzaba el oído, podría escuchar, a esa distancia, los latidos de su corazón que ahora palpitaba delirante.

Después de medio recuperarse de la impresión, Sakura lanzó un par de maldiciones, dirigidas al heredero del clan Nara. Luego de analizar por encimita la situación, concluyó, rápidamente, que solo "ese traidor" pudo entregarlos a Tsunade –la cual, por cierto, no encontró un mejor momento para aparecer que ese- y no le alcanzó el tiempo para arrepentirse de su ligera decisión de hacerlo participe de su recién estrenado noviazgo. Una relación que, por los vientos que soplaban, estaba condenado a la extinción.

Mientras buscaba, desesperada, su vestido por toda la habitación, la mente de Sakura trabajaba en reversa, tratando de localizar el día en el que hizo esa mentada promesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Flash Back.**_

Los ladridos de los perros la mantenían alerta mientras seguía escondida en un oscuro callejón, aledaño a una de las ex-madrigueras de Orochimaru, pensando lo más a prisa, que su saturado cerebro se lo permitía, en una estrategia que la ayudara a salir airosa de esa emboscada. Se recostó sobre una pared del callejón, e intentó curarse la herida abierta que tenía en el brazo, pero sus reservas de chakra eran casi nulas, por lo que le tocó improvisar una venda con un trozo de su camisa. Hacía bastante rato que no sabía dónde estaban Sai y Naruto, pero podía estar segura que estaban bien, o, al menos, eso se repetía para no entrar en pánico. Los perros volvieron a ladrar y esta vez la pelirrosa supo que se estaban acercando. Había agotado todo su energía en su pelea con Karin, así que si conseguían atraparla, la única alternativa era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Maldijo esa idea; ya que sus puños no eran tan efectivos si no estaban impregnados de chakra.

-¡Sakura! –la interpelada reconoció la voz del AMBU y una oleada de tranquilidad la arropó entera.

-Estoy aq –iba a susurrar, pero una mano interrumpió el flujo de sus palabras al posarse bruscamente sobre su boca. La pelirrosa trató de desasirse del agarre de su agresor, pero la presión aplicada sobre ella, era mayor a la de sus fuerzas.

-Aunque sea un suspiro y te mato –le advirtió la voz impasible de un hombre tras de sí.

La kunoichi no se movió, excepto para respirar, y lo hizo muy lentamente. Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener ese ritmo; puesto que la sensación del metal frío sobre su cuello la estremeció más que la voz que acababa de pronunciar su sentencia de muerte. Justo en el momento en el que Sakura estaba segura de que iba a morir, sintió como el peso del hombre que la sujetaba, cayó sobre su espalda y posteriormente al piso, inerte. La rodillas le flaquerón por la impresión de su encuentro cercano con la muerte, pero cuando estuvo a nada de desplomarse, unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron por la cintura, impidiendo su caída. Sakura se volvió para darle las gracias a Sai, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al comprobar que era Sasuke el que la sostenía.

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirió, avinagradamente, el Uchiha al percatarse de la expresión lívida de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qu-qué…? –Balbuceó Sakura- ¿hac-…?

-No estoy aquí por ti –le aseguró el pelinegro en una mueca ácida- si eso es lo que piensas. –La chica no respondió- Creí que habías cambiado, que ya no necesitabas ser rescatada… Jump, -la ceja de Sasuke se alzó en un gesto de desaprobación- pero veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Sakura seguía tiesa frente a él, incapaz de articular palabra porque todo daba vueltas a su alrededor; no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera ahí.

-Ya me tengo que ir –le comunicó su ex compañero de equipo, al que hacía casi un año que no veía.

-¡No! –exclamó ella, recuperando por primera vez el control sobre sus cuerdas vocales, pero ya era tarde, Sasuke había desaparecido.

-¡No! –volvió a gritar Sakura, sobresaltada, solo que esta vez el oscuro callejón era sustituido por las paredes de marfil de su habitación. La pelirrosa se llevó las manos al pecho en un intento vago por normalizar las palpitaciones de su sobreexcitado corazón- Otra vez esa pesadilla –se quejó con voz lánguida al tiempo que encendía la luz y comprobaba la hora en el reloj que yacía en su mesita de noche, al lado de la fotografía del antiguo equipo siete.

Faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera, y aún así, Sakura estuvo segura de que conciliar el sueño sería una labor imposible, por lo que tomó el libro de _Anatomía Celular _que tenía al alcance de su mano (sobre la encimera de la cama) con el cual se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba para el examen que tendría esa misma mañana. Lo oteó, distraídamente, deteniéndose en las anotaciones que había hecho al pie de página la noche anterior, pero ni siquiera entonces, logró despistar a su mente para que dejara de prestar atención a la pesadilla que había tenido minutos antes, la cual desde hace algunos meses se repetía sin alteración alguna: ella estaba escondida en un callejón oscuro huyendo de sus atacantes, la sorprendían por la espalda y cuando estaban a punto de matarla, Sasuke la salvaba para luego esfumarse en la nada.

Lo antes descrito, correspondía, concretamente, a algo que había sucedido hace aproximadamente dos meses –a excepción de la parte donde Sasuke aparecía y se desvanecía en cuestión de minutos- en una misión que emprendieron Naruto, Sakura y Sai en busca de pistas del paradero de el Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de resolver su examen, Sakura abandonó el salón, dirigido por Shizune y se sentó en las escaleras a esperar a Ino, quien -según las miradas que intercambiaron minutos antes de salir del aula- se reuniría pronto con ella.

-Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que tu mala cara se debe a que te fue mal en el examen.

Sakura negó, levemente, con la cabeza.

-No pude dormir –fue toda su respuesta.

-¿A qué no te bebiste el té de valeriana que te recomendé? –la regañó Ino.

-Sí que lo hice –juró la pelirrosa, arrugando la nariz ante el recuerdo del amargo té.

-¿Y entonces?

-La pesadilla volvió –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ino enarcó una ceja.

-Humm –murmuró- Tal vez deberías considerar hablar con Tsunade-sama de eso. A lo mejor ella pueda ayudarte a recordar lo que pasó el día que esa chica quiso matarte. Desde entonces tienes esa alucinación, ¿no?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pero no creo que sea para tanto, solo es una pesadilla.

-Pues a mí no parece que sea algo normal –insistió la rubia- y a la larga puede que te ocasione problemas.

-Quizás tengas razón –reconoció Sakura- pero lo que sí es seguro, es que ahora no es el mejor momento.

-¿Sigues preocupada por Naruto y Kakashi-sensei?

-Sí –admitió la pupila de la Quinta- hasta que no vuelvan, no voy a estar tranquila.

-Tienes que estar preparada para lo peor –le aconsejó su amiga- Puede que la información que le dieron a Naruto sea falsa y siempre no puedan hallarlo…

-Solo quiero que vuelvan sin un rasguño.

-No sería la primera vez que pasa –continuó Ino como si la pelirrosa no la hubiese interrumpido- Además no hay nada más difícil como tratar de dar con alguien que no quiere ser encontrado.

Como toda respuesta Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Puede que Ino tuviera razón, pero ella y Naruto no iban a darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, y menos después de haber estado tan cerca de Sasuke como lo estuvieron hace casi un año, en la guarida de Orochimaru. Y tomando en cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba bajo las ordenes del Sanin -puesto que él mismo se había deshecho de su malvado maestro- los integrantes del equipo siete pensaban que ya no había más obstáculos (obviando la larga lista de crímenes del Uchiha) que impidieran el regreso de su amigo a la aldea.

-Qué bueno que ya saliste de tu examen –dijo Kiba al pie de la escalinata, clavando la vista en la pelirrosa- la Hokage quiere verte, inmediatamente.

Ino rodó los ojos.

-¿Y supongo que esta plática le está robando tiempo a ese "inmediatamente"? –soltó la Yamanaka con un deje de ironía que demostraba su molestia por la interrupción.

Kiba asintió.

-Es urgente –la apuró el Inuzuca.

La pelirrosa emprendió la caminata escaleras abajo, con la tranquilidad de un peón de ajedrez, después de murmurar un _"Nos vemos más tarde". _Cuando estuvo frente a Kiba, preguntó:

-¿Para qué quiere verme Tsunade-sama?

Kiba se quedó mirando al vacio como quien se muere de ganas por contar un secreto, pero no puede.

-¡¿Kiba?! –lo despertó Sakura, palmeando sus manos ante los ojos del chico. ¿A qué se debe la urgencia?

El interpelado, a quien se le había ordenado dar con la pelirrosa, comunicarle el mensaje, pero nada más; se estaba debatiendo entre la idea de soltar la sopa, y las órdenes de ser discreto. Al final, le ganó la irreverencia.

-Tiene que ver con el regreso de tu compañero –explicó.

-¿Naruto ha vuelto? –curioseó Sakura sin esperar la respuesta del Inuzuca; ya que había echado a correr en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, dejando a Kiba con la palabra en la boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de la Quinta, Sakura se extrañó de ver a tantas personas esperando en el corredor, y por un momento temió que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a Naruto, o a su sensei. La pelirrosa intentó ignorar, en lo posible, su tendencia habitual a la paranoia, pero la sola idea de que las cosas no hubieran resultado bien, la abrumó. Obedeciendo a cierto instinto, atravesó el grupo sin reparar en nadie en particular. Las personas le cedieron el paso, pero de no haberlo hecho, seguramente, las hubiera atropellado en un envite automático por abrirse camino. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta del despacho, se estrelló contra el rostro pálido de su compañero, quien parecía estar custodiando la entrada.

-¿Sai? –el referido se volvió hacía la recién llegada. Su expresión era mortalmente seria- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Naruto y Kaka-… -Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta la puerta de la oficina se abrió tras el AMBU:

-Sakura –la saludó Kakashi casi en un grito, intentando ahogar el montón de voces que se habían alzado una vez que salió del despacho- Creí que era Tsunade-sama, pero no pudiste llegar en mejor momento.

-¿Naruto está bien? –preguntó ella a quemarropa.

-Lo está –sonrió Kakashi debajo de la máscara mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza- pasa para que lo compruebes con tus propios ojos –la invitó el jounin, previendo que ella así lo exigiría.

Dejando en el pasillo a las personas que parecían estar molestas (incluido Sai), entró a la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando vislumbró los cabellos rubios de su amigo, sintió una paz indescriptible.

-Qué bueno que estás bien –dijo la pelirrosa, abrazando al Uzumaki por la espalda -¡¿Qué te crees yéndote así de la aldea, sin avisarle a nadie?! –ya Sakura había deshecho el apretón y ahora acababa de propinarle un porrazo épico a Naruto, en la cabeza

-Sakura-chan –lloriqueó el rubio, sobándose el lugar donde ahora se le estaba formando un chichón.

-Si Kakashi-sensei no hubiera dado contigo –prosiguió la kunoichi sin prestar atención ni a los quejidos de su amigo, ni a la cantidad de personas que ocupaban la oficina de la Quinta- seguramente me habría tocado tener que ir a buscarte.

-Lo logré –celebró Naruto, ignorando él también la reprimenda de la pelirrosa –lo conseguí, Sakura-chan –repitió, contento.

-¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste? –inquirió la ninja, confundida por el repentino cambio de humor de su compañero.

-Hay que ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian –la voz, que pronunció esas palabras, sonó tras de Sakura, tan cerca de su oído que la kunoichi pudo sentir como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

"_Joder, ¿acaso…?" _Pero Sakura ni siquiera podía pensar. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando por meter aire en sus pulmones que hilvanar una idea suponía un reto imposible.

Se volvió lentamente y un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal cuando los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron sobre los de ella. Parpadeó, bruscamente, como si no creyera lo que estaba presenciando. ¡Por los Budas, él de verdad estaba ahí! No podía ser una de las tantas tetras que su embaucadora mente ya le había jugado, porque un dolor fortísimo empezó a oprimirle el pecho como si una de sus costillas lo hubiera atravesado. _"No se siente dolor cuando es un sueño"_ se recordó la ojiverde.

El Uchiha, por su parte, sometió el rostro de la kunoichi a un intenso escrutinio, y ella pudo notar como él separaba, perezosamente, las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca.

-Te prometí que lo traería de vuelta –las palabras de Naruto la atrajeron a la realidad.

Mientras tanto, a Sakura la sangre le ardía en la cara. Intentó caminar en dirección a Sasuke, pero las piernas se le paralizaron, desobedientes.

-¿Sakura, no estás contenta? –el tono del rubio estaba estibado por un matiz de preocupación.

"_¿Contenta?"_ Esa era una palabra que no alcanzaba para describir, ni remotamente, lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era como si la sangre se le hubiese convertido en agua helada y viajara, tan a prisa, por todo su cuerpo que las vías circulatorias le hormigueaban, causando leves espasmos en los lugares donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de sangre. El pecho, eso era lo que más le dolía. El pecho.

-Así que ya te has enterado –siseó Tsunade no más franqueó la puerta- bueno, quería hablar primero contigo, pero supongo que lo mejor es lo que pasa –la Hokage caminó sin apuros hasta su escritorio, pero no se sentó.

Sasuke permanecía apostado sobre la pared, impávido, vigilado por cinco guardias AMBU, a los que Sakura ni siquiera había notado hasta ese momento.

Sakura seguía callada. Al cabo de un instante, como bajo el imperio de una duda súbita, preguntó:

-¿Cuándo han vuelto? –Parecía haber superado la conmoción.

-Esta mañana –Kakashi fue quien respondió- Sasuke decidió entregarse y está aquí esperando las órdenes de Tsunade-sama.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con hastío.

-Y yo no voy a tomar una decisión hasta que haya sopesado todas las consecuencias –aseveró la Quinta, mirando, alternativamente, al jounin y a Sasuke- Kakashi, encárgate del prisionero mientras hablo con Sakura.

-¿Prisionero? –corearon Naruto y Sakura, compungidos.

El ex integrante de equipo siete soltó una risita apática.

-Está bien –acató el Hatake –Sasuke, vamos.

-¡Tsunade-sama, no puedes tratarlo como si fuera un criminal! –protestó un indignado Naruto, cuyos ojos azules estaban dilatados por la ira.

-¿Y cómo debo tratarlo, entonces? –Espetó Tsunade, furibunda- Sasuke Uchiha es un homicida, Naruto y como tal va ser tratado.

-Es nuestro compañero de equipo –intervino Sakura- y no puedes…

-Esto no se trata de lo que pueda o no yo hacer –la interrumpió la anciana, quien ya se conocía de memoria el soliloquio de la pelirrosa- si no de lo que debe hacerse.

-La Hokage tiene razón –la respaldó Kakashi- es mejor que dejen que ella resuelva esto a su manera.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei –replicaron sus pupilos, casi, al mismo tiempo.

-Es lo mejor para Sasuke –dictaminó el jounin.

El interpelado actuaba como si todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él. Su rostro estaba adornado por una deliberada cara de póker, que ofendía a Tsunade al extremo de querer matarlo ella misma con sus propias manos.

-Bueno, ahora si son tan amables –Tsunade usó la mano derecha para indicarles la salida- Sakura, tú quédate. –la atajó al ver que la pelirrosa seguía los pasos de Naruto, que a su vez seguía los de Sasuke.

La ojiverde obedeció el mandato.

-No se vale que me hagas esto –le reprochó Sakura una vez que se quedaron solas.

-¿Qué se supone que te estoy haciendo, Sakura? –Preguntó Tsunade, esforzándose por sonar tranquila- la única razón por la que Sasuke Uchiha sigue vivo es porque no quiero que Naruto y tú sufran.

-Que lo traten como escoria, no es algo que me colmé de alegría, si te interesa saberlo –soltó con desdén.

-Pues, tengo a los ancianos del Consejo reclamándome la cabeza de Sasuke, y si no he accedido a sus exigencias, es precisamente por ti –le hizo saber, y emulándola, agregó con retintín- si te interesa saberlo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Las declaraciones de Tsunade no carecían de fundamentos y eso la enfurecía. Ella sabía, perfectamente, que los del Consejo, consideraban a Sasuke como el peor de los traidores y que no descansarían hasta verlo muerto.

-De todos modos, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Si no es de Sasuke…

-Sí es de él –habló la Hokage, adelantándosele a la ojiverde.

-Tú dirás, entonces.

La Quinta se aclaró la garganta.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que los actos de Sasuke no pueden calificarse con un adjetivo menor a reprochables. Déjame terminar –pidió Tsunade al ver que Sakura se preparaba para rebatir- aunque no me creas, estoy de tu lado.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo en un ademán de desconfianza.

-Como te venía diciendo –continuó la anciana- en estos momentos a Sasuke debería estársele aplicando una Corte Marcial, que lo más seguro es que lo condenaría por todos sus crímenes, ¡Pero! –está última palabra la acentuó levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha, haciendo que Sakura se tragara los argumentos que tenía preparados para refutar los suyos- como mencioné, anteriormente, no quiero que tú ni Naruto resulten afectados por este lio. Así que estoy CON-SI-DE-RAN-DO otorgarle un indultó a Sasuke.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa centellaron de emoción.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Su voz estalló exultante- eso sería maravilloso.

-Antes, tengo que estar segura de que él no va a volver a lastimarte -La kunoichi no entendió esa parte y su cara lo reflejaba claramente- Ni a ti ni a nadie de la aldea –añadió Tsunade- por lo que tengo ciertas condiciones para poder perdonarle la vida al Uchiha y permitirle que se quedé en la aldea.

-Haré lo que me pidas –prometió la pelirrosa.

-Eso espero –le avisó la Sanin- porque de lo contrario, no creo que pueda hacer nada por él.

-Haré lo que sea –volvió a decir Sakura con una sonrisa ansiosa- lo que sea.

-Está bien –consintió la Quinta- Igual no es nada del otro mundo. Lo primero que necesito que hagas, es que convenzas a Naruto de que Sasuke no puede volver al equipo siete. Conociéndolo, es una de las primeras cosas que va a querer y como tú comprenderás, las cosas no pueden ser como antes, así como así.

Un titubeo se hizo presa ella. Después de todo, Sakura también quería que Sasuke regresara al equipo.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo? –la apremió Tsunade con inflexión severa.

La pelirrosa asintió.

-Bueno y lo otro, y sin duda lo más importante, tiene que ver con tus sentimientos hacia él.

La kunoichi palideció de repente al tiempo que el estomago le caía al piso. Para nadie era un secreto lo que ella sentía por Sasuke -que dicho sea de paso era amor, amor del bueno-, pero de ahí, a que ese fuera un tema que a ella le gustaría discutir con su sensei, había un largo trecho.

-Ya Sasuke te ha hecho suficiente daño –alegó la Hokage- así que si quieres que evite que condenen a ese… -no terminó la frase, pero Sakura adivinó las posibles opciones de lo que seguía:"Desgraciado/Traidor/Miserable/Impío"- tienes que prometerme que vas a renunciar a cualquier sentimiento que aún tengas por él.

El corazón de Sakura dejó de latir durante un segundo, dolorosamente, largo, arrebatándole la sonrisa que hasta hace un instante prevalecía en su rostro. No era difícil de imaginar el crispado estado de nervios en el que se encontraba la kunoichi después de la propuesta de su maestra, sin embargo, Tsunade insistió.

-A menos que quieras que lo maten –la conminó.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mientras su cuerpo se envaraba ante esa idea.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y eso le concedió la oportunidad que necesitaba para sentirse capaz de hablar:

-Por supuesto que no quiero que lo maten. –la voz le salió, ridículamente, infantil.

-En ese caso, Sakura Haruno, prométeme que tú jamás vas a volver a acercarte a Sasuke Uchiha, que te mantendrás alejada de él a una distancia no menor de cinco metros, que no volverás a hablarle, a tocarlo, ni siquiera mirarlo… ¿Lo prometes?

Durante lo que pareció un siglo, maestra y alumna no abrieron sus bocas. La Hokage desvió sus ojos cuando advirtió en los de Sakura una mirada que acusaba su traición.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera. –Se defendió, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé –replicó la pelirrosa, contrita, pero su voz se quebró como si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo- lo dije porque jamás pensé que me pedirías esto.

Aun cuando quería aparentar dureza, el dolor de su pupila la conmovió. Estuvo a punto de ceder, pero se convenció a tiempo de que Sasuke no era lo mejor para ella. Después de todo se trataba de un asesino sin escrúpulos, cuyas ansias de vengarse eran más importante que cualquier cosa. No, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha no era lo que la Hokage quería para Sakura. Ya se encargaría más adelante de buscar a un hombre que se mereciera los atributos de su alumna estrella.

Otro largo momento en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Todo estaba en impecable silencio, salvo por la respiración de Sakura que se entrecortaba en sollozos mudos.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta –exigió Tsunade, haciendo caso omiso del sufrimiento que suponía esa promesa para la kunoichi.

Sakura tenía la garganta demasiado seca como para responder.

-A no ser que quieras retractarte –le ofreció, tratando de hacerlo parecer como una opción, en lugar de lo que realmente era: un ultimátum- en tal caso…

-Lo prometo –pactó Sakura con inflexión queda, manteniendo el equilibrio de su voz por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-Perfecto –vitoreó la Hokage- mientras tú cumplas con tu palabra yo me encargaré de que los del Consejo dejen en paz a Sasuke. Claro está, que este acuerdo es válido siempre y cuando ese Uchiha no nos vuelva a traicionar.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan. Después de un meditado silencio, Tsunade volvió a hablar:

-Sé que en estos momentos debes estar odiándome y seguramente, crees que te vas a morir, pero no es así, Sakura, estas cosas se superan. Pronto te darás cuenta de que esto lo hago por tu bien.

La chica no contestó, parecía ausente como si se hubiese encerrado en sus propias meditaciones.

-Más temprano que tarde vas a olvidarlo –le aseguró la Quinta, prosiguiendo con su alegato- Y tampoco es como si te estuviera exigiendo que lo rechaces, solo espero que si él no muestra ningún interés en ti –como era obvio para Sakura que iba a pasar- No seas tú la que vuelva a perseguirlo.

La puerta del despacho sonó y segundos después Kakashi estaba asomado en el umbral:

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero es que me acaban de informar que los ancianos del Consejo vienen en camino.

Tsunade suspiro, hastiada.

-Pasa entonces, de todos modos aquí ya hemos terminado –la pelirrosa estaba a punto de irse cuando Tsunade adicionó- ¿Sakura? –la interpelada giró sobre sus talones- esto es lo mejor, créeme.

La ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento de frenar la congoja que le trepaba por la garganta.

-Lo que digas –masculló con desgana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de poner un pie fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, la pelirrosa necesitaba llorar para así purgar sus penas, pero no podía hacerlo ahí, en pleno pasillo. No delante de él. Así que cerró sus labios con fuerza y con todo su arrojo contuvo el dolor en su pecho. Caminó un par de pasos, pero se paralizó en seco cuando vio que Sasuke se dirigía en dirección a ella. Sakura pudo sentir como se le dibujaba el terror en el rostro a medida que el Uchiha se acercaba. El pelinegro no se detuvo, bien porque no notó su espanto, bien porque le dio la gana de ignorarlo.

Ella se moría de ganas por lanzarse en sus brazos y demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado –aun cuando estuviera convencida de que no se lo mereciera- pero si hacía eso, la promesa que acababa de realizar se convertiría en la más corta de la historia y además ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar Sasuke en hacer que ella se le quitara de encima, arguyendo que era una "molestia"? Tal y como había argumentado Tsunade, no podía ser tan difícil hacerle creer a alguien que te odia que el sentimiento es reciproco. Y más, cuando de esa actuación depende la vida de la persona que más has amado en la vida.

Sakura desvió la mirada a un costado del pasillo y vio a Sai, quien ya no estaba vigilando la entrada de la oficina, si no que parecía más bien formar, ahora, parte de la guardia personal de Sasuke. Cuando el Uchiha estaba a menos de tres pasos de distancia de ella, la ojiverde se encaminó hacia donde estaba el AMBU.

-Sácame de aquí –rogó en susurro mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos.

El poseedor del sharingan observó la escena con una expresión de verdadera repulsión en su rostro.

-¡Sasuke! –Lo solicitó Kakashi- ya puedes pasar.

El requerido caminó, serenamente, sin prestar más atención a lo que estaba pasando en rededor suyo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –quiso saber Sai a la vez que, mirando por encima de la coronilla de la ojiverde, le hacía una seña con la mirada a Naruto, que iba al encuentro de ellos dos para que se detuviera.

-Yo –Sakura hizo una pausa, luchando por poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no pudo- solo quiero salir de aquí.

Y así lo hizo. Sakura abandonó la torre, sin si quiera imaginar que en la oficina de la Hokage, Sasuke estaba haciendo una promesa, cuyos estatutos, consistían en los mismos que la de ella. Pero él no quedó tan dolido como la pelirrosa; ya que no se le estaba exigiendo rechazarla, únicamente no buscarla. Así que el Uchiha solo tenía que esperar a que ella le renovara sus sentimientos –como estaba convencido que pasaría- y de ese modo podrían ser felices de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió, por lo que dos años después, Sasuke Uchiha violó el honor de su clan y faltó a su palabra.

_**Flash Back End.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para su mala suerte, fue otra persona la que encontró su vestido. Tsunade oteó la estancia del Uchiha en busca de una pista de Sakura y no resultó decepcionada: en el piso, al lado del sillón, estaba tirado el vestido de la pelirrosa, el cual reconoció al punto por tratarse de un obsequio que ella misma le había hecho a la kunoichi el año pasado. Una ira endemoniada se apoderó de la Sanin, y si no es porque Sakura salió de la habitación, (ataviada con ropa del pelinegro) hubiera matado a Sasuke, tal y como había querido hacerlo hace dos años y medio: con sus propias manos.

-Así que aquí es donde la señorita Haruno pasa la noche cuando no duerme en su casa –escupió Tsunade, esparciendo por el suelo la poca valentía que Sakura había reunido para salir del cuarto.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto –la escudó Sasuke, interponiéndose entre la pelirrosa y Tsunade- si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo.

-De eso no me queda la menor duda –repuso la Quinta de mal talante. Las manos de Sakura se cerraron alrededor del brazo de Sasuke en un espasmo automático de miedo- pero te equivocas en algo: Sakura tiene todo que ver.

La aludida tragó saliva en un intento por deshacer la trabazón que se le había formado en la garganta. Los oídos le zumbaban y el labio inferior empezó a temblarle cuando se percató de las miradas hostiles que se lanzaban su futuro ex novio y su maestra.

-Tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo –ordenó la anciana, señalando a la ojiverde- Sasuke Uchiha, tú y yo hablamos luego.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza; ya que no confiaba en su voz como para hablar. Simultáneamente, una expresión de disgusto cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke, pero las facciones del Uchiha se recompusieron de inmediato.

-No tienes que irte si no quieres –le propuso el pelinegro, y la pelirrosa casi se infarta al ver la irascible expresión de su maestra.

"_Ahora si va a matarlo"._ Tembló Sakura.

-No tientes tu suerte –le aconsejó la Hokage al chico. El tono de su voz era severo,incluso violento- dudo que esté de humor como para perdonarte la vida por segunda vez.

-Sakura no es una niña –replicó el Uchiha, frustrado, por ver como la ojiverde accedía, sumisamente, a los requerimientos de la Hokage- ella puede decidir si irse o quedarse. En cuanto a mí, también estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Y vaya que las va a traer –certificó la Quinta en un tono, terriblemente, ominoso.

La imagen de Sasuke siendo inmolado, invadió súbitamente su cabeza. Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo por bloquear la escena que se había formado en su mente. Sin embargo, pudo sentir como la bilis le pasaba por el tragadero y le zarandeaba el estomago.

Tsunade reanudó:

-Pensé que se podía confiar en la palabra de un ninja –la pelirrosa dio un respingo y una sucesión de espasmos le acalambraron la columna- pero un trato es un trato.

-Tsunade-sama, no puedes hacer eso –las palabras de Sakura surgieron temblorosas y endebles, pero eso fue suficiente para atraer la atención de la Hokage a ella.

-No serás, precisamente, tú la que me dirá que puedo hacer –gruñó Tsunade, desdeñosamente- ahora hazme el favor de cambiarte.

Sakura siguió la mirada de su sensei hasta donde estaba su vestido. Lo tomó rápidamente, e ignorando los bufidos de Sasuke, se metió a la recamara a cambiarse. Mientras le suplicaba a Kami-sama que esos dos no se mataran, se echó a llorar, desconsolada. Minutos después, se presentó en la sala con los ojos rojos, interrumpiendo una discusión de Sasuke y Tsunade, que si bien no se habían matado, tampoco parecían muy proclives a hacer las paces.

-Ya estoy lista –la voz de la ojiverde no era más que un bisbiseo.

El Uchiha hizo un mohín al pillar la claudicación en el tono de la pelirrosa.

-Entonces, vámonos –decretó Tsunade, y diciendo esto, salió apresuradamente del departamento del pelinegro, no sin antes asegurarse que Sakura hiciera lo propio.

La kunoichi sabía que a partir de ahora, tenía solo dos opciones: convencer a Tsunade de que Sasuke realmente había cambiado, que había abandonado por completo sus planes de venganza (la pelirrosa tenía conocimiento de que Tsunade mantenía vigilado a Sasuke y que aún después del tiempo transcurrido, no terminaba de confiar en él) y que sí la amaba. O renunciar a él, definitivamente, para evitar que la Hokage lo desterrara de la aldea, o algo peor. Ninguna de las dos suponía un reto fácil, pero más le valía encontrar la forma de disuadir a la Sanin. De lo contrario; en el mejor de los casos, perdería a Sasuke para siempre.

* * *

**Le doy la bienvenida a: Hatake Nabiki, Yuki de Itachi, 7 Siniestro, Sofia-Ast, Nikko Hyuga, Morrigan92. Gracias por comentar y por agregar la historia a Favoritos.**


	8. El traidor más grande de Konoha

**¡Hola Chicos!**

**Antes que nada, disculparme por la tardanza a la hora de actualizar, pero es que realmente estoy full con mis pasantías (Solo pienso en el día en el que las termine) y he tenido relegado un poco/bastante, este –mi mundo favorito- del fan fic. **

**Bueno, sin más, espero que les guste este capítulo y no olviden hacerme saber que les ha parecido… Creo que a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen buenas. Hay muchos secretos que serán revelados, así como nuevas habilidades en nuestros protagonistas favoritos.**

**Espero que valga la pena la espera y este capi sea de su agrado.**

**Ahora sí, en serio, a leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El traidor más grande de Konoha**

El instinto de supervivencia le selló los labios.

Estaba mareada y apenas si escuchaba la voz de Tsunade enunciar, atropelladamente, un montón de preguntas, que en ese momento se le antojaron sinsentido. Sabía que ella estaba gritando, porque cuando levantaba la vista, de vez en cuando, podía ver las hondas líneas que se tallaban en sus facciones.

-¡¿No piensas decir nada?!

Sakura respiró hondo para coger ánimos, pero no habló. No sabía, exactamente, que decir para no terminar de ponerse la soga al cuello. ¿Qué podía alegar que cambiara la opinión que Tsunade tenía de Sasuke? En ese momento, al parecer, nada. Por eso calló.

-¡Estoy esperando una explicación!

Claro, como si lo que acababa de ver en el departamento de Sasuke no fuese suficiente explicación. Una imagen siempre habla más que mil palabras. Pero, por supuesto, se trataba de Tsunade y ella siempre necesita una confirmación oral. Una confesión, todo sea dicho, firmada y sellada.

-¿Están juntos? –preguntó con una mueca de repugnancia. Sakura agachó la mirada y Tsunade no tuvo ningún problema para entender su comunicación sin palabras, por lo que su expresión de asco se torno más clara.

En ese momento, la necesidad de una excusa para deshacerse de Sasuke, de una vez por todas, era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Ella no entendía como Sakura podía ser tan estúpida como para caer en las redes de ese pringado, otra vez.

-Rompiste tu promesa –la sermoneó la Quinta, dando un golpe a el escritorio. Por lo menos no lo lanzó, como otras tantas veces, por la ventana- ¿Ya sabes lo que va pasar, verdad?

-No lo hice –replicó Sakura en un fogonazo de clarividencia. Y de hecho, era verdad.

Tsunade enarcó una ceja, como a la espera de una brillante aclaración.

-Me hiciste prometer que no perseguiría a Sasuke -Sakura vaciló- y no lo hice.

La Quinta aguardó en silencio a que la kunoichi prosiguiera.

A continuación, Sakura procedió a contarle, entre sollozos e hipidos, lo ocurrido durante los últimos tres meses: desde que recibió el primer anónimo hasta que ella los sorprendió en el departamento de Sasuke. Saltándose, claro, las escenas comprometedoras que, como siempre, la Hokage pudo adivinar.

-¿Me dices que fue él quien te buscó? –preguntó pillada por la sorpresa cuando Sakura culminó su exposición.

La pelirrosa asintió. A decir verdad, ya se habían acabado sus cinco minutos de valentía.

Tsunade se quedó muda durante otra larga tregua. _"¿Qué es lo que trama?" _se inquirió la Quinta tras la afirmación de Sakura _"Entonces lo de volver al equipo no fue coincidencia. Lo tenía planeado"_

-¡Ese desgraciado! –Gritó, furibunda. Y "là vous êtes" el escritorio, después de todo, terminó aterrizando en la calle- ¡Escúchame bien, Sakura: yo jamás voy a permitir que tú te enredes con un tipo de esa calaña! –le advirtió, sin saber que ya era tarde para tibios recursos de intimidación- ¡Así que a partir de ahora, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, se acabó! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Y fue así como todas las esperanzas de Sakura de convencer a Tsunade de las buenas intenciones de Sasuke se fueron al carajo. La Hokage jamás confiaría en el Uchiha, y mucho menos después de lo que había confirmado en su viaje. Sin embargo, un nuevo soplo de valor se apoderó de Sakura. La kunoichi no pensaba renunciar tan fácilmente a su felicidad, así que después de sobreponerse del susto del escritorio, se enjugó las lágrimas y pausadamente, murmuró:

-¿De qué hablas, sensei?

La Sanin salvó la distancia entre las dos, quedando a un palmo de Sakura y con un tono de voz empañado por una sensación de feroz resentimiento, contestó:

-Que tú jamás volverás a tener algo que ver con ese traidor de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke no es un traidor! –refutó Sakura, rotunda.

-¡Vaya que si lo es! –Escupió Tsunade- Y de los peores.

Ambas se callaron durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Sakura no encontraba las palabras. Tsunade, que fue más rápida en recobrar la compostura, habló primero:

-¿Sabías que Sasuke mató a esa chica… la que pertenecía a esa panda de criminales que él fundó: "TAKA"? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba...? Ah, sí, Karin.

No, ella no lo sabía. Sakura se quedó tiesa, sin atreverse a decir media palabra.

-No lo sabías ¿eh? –Comprobó Tsunade al ver como se ensombrecían las facciones de la kunoichi- el que hayas roto o no tu promesa es lo de menos. Si mal no recuerdo, nuestro pacto era válido hasta que ese degenerado nos volviera a traicionar. Y como ves, lo ha vuelto hacer.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso? –Preguntó Sakura, tratando de ocultar la deflagración de espanto que la confesión de Tsunade le había producido- ¿De cuándo acá es considerado una traición matar a un delincuente?

Eso, en el caso de que Sasuke realmente lo haya hecho. Sakura no estaba segura.

-Lo es, si la persona a la que matas era tu socia y conocía tus secretos más oscuros. Además cuando Sasuke regresó a la Aldea, una de las condiciones para que se quedara era que confesara todos sus crímenes, y él no nos había hecho saber este pequeño detalle.

-Ella intentó matarme –le recordó Sakura en un intento por justificar a Sasuke- era una asesina.

-Y por eso merecía morir ¿no? Te recuerdo, Sakura, que nuestro trabajo como shinobis jamás ha consistido en castigar al culpable sino en proteger al inocente –Tsunade caminó hasta la ventana y en voz muy baja, adicionó- La muerte siempre ha sido un daño colateral.

-Pero tú quieres matar a Sasuke –murmuró la pelirrosa con la voz quebrada- Eso es un castigo ¿no?

-Solo quiero evitar que vuelva a hacernos daño.

Y, otra vez, volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Para Sakura era simplemente inconcebible que Sasuke fuera el monstruo que Tsunade se empeñaba en hacerle ver. Pero Tsunade no era la única. A decir verdad, solo Kakashi, Naruto y ella confiaban en el pelinegro.

-¿Si… si Sasuke es "un traidor" como dices, por qué no lo aprehendiste hace un rato cuando nos encontraste juntos?

-¡Porque, desgraciadamente, aún no tengo las pruebas! –confesó- !pero cuando Ibiki Morino vuelva, Sasuke será arrestado inmedia…! -Tsunade dejó de hablar de repente y miró incomoda a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo que no hubiera querido revelar.

"_¿Aún? ¿O sea que hay pruebas?"_ El corazón casi le falló, lo que ocasionó que Sakura empezara a respirar con dificultad.

-¿De-de… de qué pruebas hablas? –murmuró, despacio porque un sollozo le surcaba la tráquea.

-Comprenderás que no puedo darte esa información.

-¿Tsunade-sama? –Llamó Shikamaru desde la puerta- ya tengo las listas de los Escuadrones, solo falta que usted las apruebe.

Una vena empezó a latir visiblemente en la frente de Sakura no más vio al recién llegado. Con alguien tenía que drenar todo su sufrimiento y furor contenido:

-Lo que faltaba, el traidor número uno de Konoha –El Nara puso cara de fastidio, como si aquello no fuera con él.

-Dame un momento, Shikamaru –pidió la Hokage- en seguida te atiendo.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad.

-No hace falta, yo me largó de aquí –y diciendo esto se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina al culpable de su desgracia. Shikamaru no supo porque Sakura había dicho lo que había dicho, ni tampoco porque lo miraba como si quisiera quemarlo vivo, pero, como siempre, no le dio importancia.

-Aún no hemos terminado, Sakura.

-Yo sí –sentenció ella- No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero ni Sasuke es un traidor ni yo voy a terminar con él –replicó, saliendo con un portazo. Una vez sola, con la sangre agolpada en las sienes y el corazón pateándole en el pecho, se echó a llorar -Él no es un traidor –exhaló con un resoplido- No puede serlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol lo cubrían todo. No había un solo lugar del campo de entrenamiento que no estuviera arropado por las chispas abrazadoras del sol vespertino, por esa razón, la Yamanaka tuvo que usar sus manos como viseras para comprobar que era Chouji el que se aproximaba -al trote- después de dar sus respectivas tres vueltas al engramado. Tras asegurarse de tener la razón, su concentración retornó al más listo de sus compañeros.

-¿Y entonces, quién se lo dijo? –la inquisición de Ino fue hecha con algo más que severidad.

Shikamaru Nara no se inmutó. Cerró los ojos y suspirando cansinamente, unió las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-No lo sé –meditó al fin.

-Claro, como si fuera a creerte –escupió la rubia y tomando los kunais del suelo, al lado de donde reposaba su perezoso compañero, los volvió a enfilar, haciendo que los seis dieran en sus respectivos blancos: cada uno dispuestos en troncos diferentes.

-¡Excelente puntería! –la elogió Chouji, acercándose- te has vuelto buena en esto, Ino.

La rubia no respondió el cumplido. Al cabo de un rato, fijó la vista nuevamente en el Nara para insistir:

-Alguien tuvo que habérselo dicho.

El Chunin la ignoró.

-¿Eres el informante de Tsunade-sama? –presionó Ino, quien no tenía ni la menor intención de darse por vencida.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, pero no se movió de su posición.

-Es lo que dice todo el mundo ¿Significa eso que tengan razón? –replicó el superdotado chico, en esa jerga tan suya, que Ino no supo si estaba admitiendo su culpabilidad o buscaba escaquearse.

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?

-Que él no se lo dijo –tradujo Chouji, al que no le gustaba inmiscuirse en las discusiones de sus compañeros, pero, quien a sabiendas de que el desdén de Shikamaru por explicar las cosas claramente y la terquedad de ella por recibir respuestas concretas, podría prolongar a horas una discusión que podía resolverse en cuestión de minutos, decidió intervenir.

-De algún lado tuvo que sacar la información y Sakura está segura de que tú la entregaste.

Después de su discusión con Tsunade, la pelirrosa e Ino habían hablado durante escasos minutos, pero eso fue suficiente para que Sakura la pusiera al corriente de todo. Debido a las circunstancias, sus respectivos noviazgos y el primer encuentro sexual de la pelirrosa con Sasuke pasaron a segundo plano. Lo importante era dar con la verdad. La rubia había concordado con las conclusiones de su amiga. Ella tampoco creía que Sasuke fuera un traidor y en cuanto a las sospechas de Sakura acerca de la participación de Shikamaru en su descubrimiento, tenía sus dudas.

Un suspiro cargado de hastío se escapó de los pulmones del Nara.

-Antes, tienes que tomar en cuenta que media población de Konoha los vio juntos… –aclaró, evidentemente, mosqueado y cambiando por primera vez su postura, añadió- No fui el único que se caló el numerito.

La kunoichi le mandó una mirada llena de suspicacia.

Shikamaru se estaba sacudiendo las briznas de hierba de la parte trasera de su pantalón cuando su sensei apareció anunciando:

-Ya está bien por hoy, chicos. Váyanse a descansar, y no olviden que a las cuatro tienen que estar en la Academia…

-¡Qué bueno! –Aplaudió Chouji- entrenar tanto ya me estaba dando hambre.

-Menos tú, Shikamaru –el aludido abandonó su tarea y alzó la vista- Tsunade-sama quiere verte, ahora –le comunicó Asuma.

Ino entornó los ojos y se fue murmurando algo ininteligible que el Nara vaticinó, tenía que ver con su supuesta traición.

-¡Ino! –La retuvo Shikamaru, tomándola del brazo- No sé de dónde ha sacado Sakura la idea de que fui yo quien le dijo a Tsunade-sama lo de ella con Sasuke, pero te aseguró que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Sin embargo… -el chico se calló de repente y se quedó mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Sin embargo?

-Nada, olvídalo.

"_Ah, no" _gruñó la rubia_ "Ahora me lo dices"_

-Shikamaru, sé que tienes una reputación de vago despreocupado que cuidar, pero ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como si no te interesara? Porque es más que obvio que si te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti.

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si sea una buena idea.

-¿Y entonces por qué me detuviste? –soltó Ino, molesta, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Al carajo! –Cedió Shikamaru- yo no tuve nada que ver con que descubrieran a Sakura, pero si sé quien se lo dijo a la Hokage.

-¿Quién?

Silencio.

-¡Shikamaru! –insistió Ino.

Más silencio.

-¡Joder! ¿Me lo vas a decir o no? –la poca paciencia de la rubia no estaba al límite: había desaparecido.

-No te va a gustar.

-Eso no tienes como saberlo. Solo dime de una vez por todas de quien se trata. Yo ya veré si me gust…

-Fue Sai –reveló el chico, interrumpiendo a Ino.

La mandíbula de la chica se desencajó.

Otra vez imperó el silencio.

-¿De qué hablas? –susurró ella apenas se repuso de la sorpresa y logró sacar la voz.

-¿Necesitas que te lo explique?

La manía de Shikamaru de contestar una pregunta con otra, esta vez, no molesto a la rubia; ya que estaba realmente ocupada en la tarea de asimilar toda la información. Su cara reflejaba una incredulidad verdadera.

-Estás mintiendo –deliberó Ino, dándole la espalda- Sai jamás traicionaría a Sakura.

-¿Eso crees? Dime cuando yo te he mentido con respecto a algo.

Nunca. Ino conocía la respuesta.

-Nunca –admitió ella con renuencia.

-Te dije que no te iba a gustar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fue Sai?

-Escuché una plática –confesó el Chunin.

-¿Una plática? –repitió Ino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciertamente, Shikamaru había ido en la mañana para la torre de la Hokage, pero no fue a chismearle el nuevo cotilleo, que a esas alturas estaba en boca de todos los aldeanos -puesto que él ni siquiera sabía de su retorno- si no que se encontraba ahí cumpliendo una labor que le correspondía a Sakura, pero como esta había renunciado a sus deberes para con la Comisión, le tocó a él dar la cara. Justo cuando ya iba hacer girar el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar unas voces desde dentro de la oficina que parecían proceder de una conversación empezada:

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

Esa era la voz de Tsunade.

"No durmió en su casa" respondió, escuetamente, una persona, cuya voz lánguida Shikamaru no reconoció.

"Eso no quiere decir nada"

"Tal vez, pero ¿Por qué no va a comprobarlo por si misma?..." sugirió la persona desconocida "…seguramente están en el departamento de él"

Shikamaru seguía al frente de la puerta, pero había retrocedido un par de pasos. Estaba casi seguro que conocía al que estaba hablando, sin embargo, no podía atinar de quien se trataba.

"Eso voy a hacer…" aseguró la Quinta "… y más le vale a esos dos que tú no tengas razón".

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Shikamaru se encontró cara a cara con Sai. Intercambiaron un par de miradas rápidas y cada uno siguió su camino.

-No sabía que estaba de vuelta –comentó el Nara una vez adentro.

-Lo estoy –la expresión de Tsunade era controlada, pero en su voz había ese extraño matiz que solo se hacía presente cuando algo la perturbaba- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Vine a buscar los itinerarios para entregárselos a Gaara. La excursión es dentro de dos días y él quiere ir conociendo las rutas.

-Está bien, pero dile a Gaara que la expedición se hará hoy mismo.

-¿Hoy? –Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos- ¿A qué hora?

-Lo más pronto posible –respondió Tsunade, seria- Si lo que me temo es cierto, lo mejor será poner distancia de por medio… Cuando termines de hablar con Gaara reúnete con Gai y agrupen los equipos. Después me traes los informes.

-Eso será más o menos dentro de una hora.

Tsunade asintió y luego profirió con un tono, notablemente, tenso:

-Entonces, no te quito más tu tiempo. Yo voy a comprobar que tanta estupidez puede albergar una sola persona.

Tras decir eso, salió rápidamente de la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Eso es todo? –Inquirió Ino, enarbolando una ceja- Una conversación en la que no se nombran ni a Sasuke ni Sakura.

-Yo tampoco la relacioné con ellos al principio. De hecho no le di tanta importancia hasta que tú y Sakura empezaron a tildarme de traidor ¡Y vamos! Que lo que te he contado está un poco fuera de contexto, pero si unimos todas las partes, bien que si encaja todo.

Claro que encajaba. Estaba clarísimo. Si Shikamaru estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces Sai fue quien entregó a Sakura. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no era Sakura su amiga? ¿De qué iba todo esto? A Ino no le gustaba nada lo que estaba descubriendo. Apenas llevaba medio día de ser oficialmente la novia de Sai y ya iban a tener su primer pleito formal y ni siquiera era por algo que les incumbiera directamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hanabi Hyuga no estaba nada contenta con el papel de celestina que le tocaba interpretar. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y desde hace media hora estaba esperando que Hinata bajara del departamento de su novio. Habían salido juntas, con el pretexto de ir a comprar unas telas para los manteles nuevos que la primogénita del clan Hyuga estaba confeccionando (Ya que debido a que su equipo se encontraba en una misión, no tenía excusas que justificaran que se ausentara de casa) pero, en realidad, todo ese cuento, no era más que una artimaña para poder escabullirse y encontrarse con su novio.

Naruto había tratado por todos los medios de conquistar a su suegro, pero todos sus intentos se habían estrellado contra el carácter gélido de Hiashi Hyuga. Y aunque, actualmente, el líder del clan de los "ojos opalinos" no se oponía abiertamente a la relación de su hija mayor con ese "huérfano atolondrado", como lo había tildado en más de una ocasión; tampoco es como que saltara de la dicha. Lo único bueno que Hiashi podía rescatar de ese noviazgo absurdo, es que fue precisamente a razón de eso, que Hinata mostró, por vez primera, la entereza e intrepidez requerida para ser líder del clan: al negarse tajantemente a finiquitar su romance con Naruto. Solo eso tenía de bueno.

Obviamente, después del arrebato de bizarría de la primogénita, el padre terminó cediendo a sus deseos; no sin antes establecer una serie de condiciones, entre las cuales destacaban "No distraer a Hinata de sus entrenamientos" y "Están terminantemente prohibidas las visitas entre semana".

Hoy era miércoles.

La benjamina miró por enemicísima vez el reloj de pulsera y enseguida a la puerta del edificio de su cuñado. Al cabo de un instante, resolvió ir en busca de su hermana. Subió las escalinatas en carrera y solo cuando estuvo en el quinto piso reparó en el hecho de que desconocía cuál era el departamento de Naruto. Tocó el timbre del que tenía más cerca.

Sasuke Uchiha apareció en el umbral e inmediatamente la examinó con la mirada. Hanabi titubeó, pero su aplomo se restauró de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres? –indagó el chico, ni muy brusco ni muy gentil.

-Busco a mi hermana, pero es más que obvio que no está aquí.

"Esta es la hermanita de Hinata" confirmó Sasuke.

"Debí haber usado el Byakugan" se sermoneó Hanabi.

-¿Entonces… Naruto vive en el departamento de enfrente?

Sasuke asintió.

-Gracias –dijo Hanabi, improvisando una reverencia.

Unos impacientes golpes en la puerta, hicieron que Naruto y Hinata rompieran el beso –subidito de tono- que se estaban dando.

-¿Quién? –gruñó el portador del Kyubi con la garganta seca.

-Hiashi Hyuga –rumió una voz, debidamente, imitada tras la puerta.

Naruto palideció y tragó grueso al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada desesperada a una bastante aturdida Hinata.

-Es Hanabi –lo tranquilizó ella en un susurro mientras se recuperaba del bochorno- se ha de haber cansado de esperar. -La ojiperla estaba colorada hasta las orejas. Aun cuando ella y Naruto hace tiempo que habían traspasado la barrera de los besos apasionados; siempre que se encontraban en una situación similar a la kunoichi se le encendían las mejillas. Seguía siendo todo un desafío vencer su patológica timidez.

Hinata se levantó del sillón y se acomodó la ropa. Después de ponerse el suéter sobre la blusa de maya y alisarse las arrugas del pantalón corto, se encaminó a la entrada.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó el rubio, poniendo ojitos de gatico abandonado.

-Sí. A menos que quieras que mi papá, en serio, venga a por mí. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, -la chica detuvo su andar- ¿De qué era eso de lo que hablaban tú y Sasuke cuando llegué… lo de la fulana promesa? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sakura?

Naruto arrugó el gesto.

-Nada importante, ya te dije.

Hinata le echó una mirada sagaz y él solo se encogió de hombros. Antes de que la Hyuga pudiera replicar, la puerta volvió a tronar:

-¿Vas abrirme o qué? –Hanabi ya estaba fuera de sus casillas. Contaba con catorce años y una paciencia más precaria que su corta edad. Era la viva imagen de su padre.

Al abrir, Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, pero la benjamina no le devolvió el gesto.

-Las telas -le recordó al ver que su hermana pensaba irse sin la "excusa" en cuestión. Naruto le pasó el paquete a su novia y antes de que se fuera le asestó un beso tierno en la mejilla- Es para hoy –mandó Hanabi, bastante irritada.

-Nos vemos en la Academia –susurró Hinata, otra vez, arrebolada.

-Está bien –convino el rubio en un puchero que le estremeció el estómago a su cuñada; en cuyo rostro, instintivamente se dibujó una expresión nauseabunda.

Mientras transitaban por la calle, la menor de las Hyuga iba profiriendo una serie de reproches dirigidos a una Hinata demasiado concentrada en las mariposas que tenía apiladas en el vientre como para escuchar los alaridos quejumbrosos de su hermana. En eso, la voz chirriante de una chica, la despertó de su soporífica alucinación.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! –la chica alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos castaños. Tenten, la novia de su primo, se dirigía a ellas.

-Hola –la saludó la ojiperla- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente –contestó Tenten- Vengo de tu casa, iba a dejarte esto –la chica alzó un pequeño bulto amarrado con una cinta a su alrededor- pero, obviamente, no estabas. Cuando venía de vuelta me encontré con Kiba y me dijo que seguramente estarías en casa de Naruto.

-¿Ya Kiba ha vuelto? –preguntó Hinata.

La pelicastaña asintió.

-¿Qué es eso? –curioseó Hanabi, asaltada por la intriga.

-Son las invitaciones de la fiesta sorpresa que Hinata le está preparando a Naruto –explicó Tenten- ya mi mamá las ha terminado y han quedado hermosas.

-Gracias –murmuró Hinata, tomando la pila de sobres al tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados como si de un negocio entre mafiosos se tratase- ¿Te importa si te pago más tarde, cuando estemos en la Academia? Es que no traigo efectivo, no sabía que me las entregarías hoy y me he gastado todo el dinero en unas telas.

-No hay problema –la dispensó Tenten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya todos los shinobis citados a la reunión estaban presentes. Salvo algunas excepciones, la crema y nata de los últimos Exámenes Chunin (realizados en la aldea, hace más de seis años) formaban parte de la convocatoria de la Quinta.

-¡Ya están todos! –verificó Tsunade, posando la vista en el conglomerado de ninjas.

Pero Sasuke sabía que no estaban todos. Faltaba Sakura, a quien no veía desde esta mañana. No estaba su novia. Lo mismo podía faltar todo el mundo; a él lo tenía sin cuidado. Había asistido a la mentada reunión con la esperanza de poder verla ahí, porque aun cuando había pasado todo el día tras sus pasos, no había podido dar con ella.

Y claro está que Tsunade, quien al parecer era la única que conocía su paradero, no se lo iba a decir. Él ya lo había intentado. Minutos después de que Sakura abandonara su apartamento él se fue a buscarla, pero tampoco la halló en la torre. Cuando le exigió a la Quinta que le diera razón de la ubicación de Sakura, recibió un estentóreo "¡Vete al Diablo, Sasuke Uchiha!" como toda respuesta.

Tsunade cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando sus ojos miel se encontraron con los negros ojos de Sasuke. Parecía confundida. Se volvió algo precipitada y le murmuró algo al oído a Shizune. Sasuke hubiera querido poder leerle los labios, (Por si el mensaje tenía que ver con su pelirrosa novia) pero la anciana tomó la precaución de taparse la boca con una de sus manos. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, porque segundos después, cuando Sakura hizo acto de presencia en el auditorio de la Academia, la cara de la Hokage se agravó más y el Uchiha entendió que era eso, precisamente, lo que ella le hubiera gustado evitar.

En un gesto casi reflejo, Sasuke clavó su mirada en Sakura, pero ella no pareció notar que estaba siendo observada.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta.

-Veo que hay en el auditorio personas que no deberían estar aquí.

Los presentes se giraron y comenzaron a recorrerse unos a otros para ver quien encontraba primero a cualquiera de los colados.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura lo vio. La cara de Sasuke era casi inexpresiva, como de costumbre, pero había algo diferente, algo en sus ojos: una nota de desazón que Sakura no supo interpretar. La kunoichi empezó a hiperventilar, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, reprimió la serie de calambres que la sacudían en ese momento. _"Él no es un traidor, él no es un traidor_" se reiteraba al límite de la lasitud; porque aunque ella lo negara, alegando que todo ese rollo de la supuesta traición, no era más que un ardid de la Hokage para separarla de Sasuke, la verdad era que el gusano de la duda ya había empezado hacer su trabajo.

-En todo caso –continuó la Sanin- necesitó que se agrupen, según los vaya nombrando Gai-sensei. –El aludido se acercó y sacó una larga lista- Después voy a proceder a explicarles de que va todo esto.

Por su parte, Ino no dejaba de lanzar miradas semi acusadoras a su novio. La rubia no había visto llegar a la pelirrosa porque cuando todos se volvieron en busca de algún infiltrado, ella se había quedado observando, largamente, al supuesto detractor de su mejor amiga. Esa fue la razón por la que se sorprendió tanto cuando Sakura se le acercó por la espalda y le susurró:

-Tenemos que hablar.

La Yamanaka asintió, avergonzada, sin saber con certeza por qué.

-He hablado con Shikamaru –masculló Ino- me ha dicho que él nada tiene que ver con que te descubrieran.

-¿Y le creíste? –la voz de Sakura se elevó y un considerable número de ninjas se les quedó mirando a manera de reproche.

La rubia contestó en un susurro:

-Sí, me ha entregado al verdadero culpable.

Sakura enrojeció de cólera. Fuera quien fuera le iba a partir la madre.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Shfff! –Shizune tenía el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre la boca, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo enmudecer.

Sakura desvió la vista a un costado y entonces la amonestadora mirada de Tsunade le arrebató las palabras. Como era de esperarse, su plan de convencerla de que Sasuke la amaba sinceramente no había funcionado. Por lo que sus planes, ahora, eran otros. Tomando en cuenta que ya su sensei no podía seguir torturándola con la amenaza de matar o desterrar al Uchiha; ya que según lo que pudo recordar Sakura: su promesa jamás implicó rechazar a Sasuke, solo no "perseguirlo", ella planeaba continuar con su noviazgo. "Le pese a quien le pese". En teoría, ella no había quebrantado ninguna ley. Así que se escurrió el bulto, achacándole toda la responsabilidad a Sasuke. Después de todo, tal y como le había relatado a Tsunade, fue él quien la buscó. Lo que la pelirrosa desconocía era que si Sasuke faltaba a su promesa de acercarse a ella, el castigo era, exactamente, el mismo: el patíbulo o el exilio.

-La integrante femenina del equipo siete y los integrantes masculinos del equipo diez den un paso al frente, por favor. –los requeridos: Chouji, Shikamaru y Sakura obedecieron la orden de Gai, intercambiando miradas de circunstancia- ustedes formaran parte del Escuadrón Azul junto con los integrantes masculinos del equipo ocho y la integrante femenina del equipo dos –Tenten, Kiba y Shino se les unieron y, casi, inmediatamente, empezaron a murmurar- Este Escuadrón será comandado por Asuma Sarutobi… Ahora pasen al frente los integrantes del resto de los equipos –una vez lo hicieron, Gai anunció- Ustedes son el Escuadrón Verde y estarán bajo mi mando.

-¡Excelente! –vitoreó Lee con el puño en alto- El Escuadrón Verde les pateará el trasero.

Naruto, casi, se contagia con el entusiasmo de Lee hasta que Tenten y Sakura los miraron acusadoramente. –La bestia verde comprendió que decir eso fue una verdadera imprudencia.

Ahora, tomó la palabra nuevamente Tsunade y sin poder disimular el tono mordaz, inquirió:

-Antes de continuar, ¿Sasuke qué haces aquí?

-Vine a la reunión. –respondió este, distraídamente.

-Eso ya lo veo, pero tú no estabas convocado.

Todos en el auditorio tenían clavada la vista en Sasuke.

-Pues, Naruto me dijo que había reunión de equipos –replicó el chico- por eso estoy aquí.

-Exacto, y hasta donde yo tengo entendido tú no perteneces…

-Sasuke se reintegró al "Equipo Kakashi" desde ayer –la voz del Hatake se dejó escuchar al fondo del salón- ya que me voy ausentar por tanto tiempo, no consideré prudente dejar a mi equipo en desventaja.

Las facciones de la Sanin se tornaron duras. Ella sabía que a la postre, Kakashi iba terminar por aceptar el regreso de Sasuke al equipo, (Sasuke representaba para Kakashi lo que Sakura para ella) pero pensó que para que cuando eso ocurriera, ella ya habría urdido un plan que supusiera que su pupila no perteneciera más al equipo siete. Y las benditas pruebas que no llegaban. Ojala Ibiki volviera pronto.

Tsunade inspiró hondo, en busca de cordura. Primero se le enfrentaba su alumna. Después lo hacía ese desgraciado de Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora resulta que siempre si, están en el mismo equipo. ¿Acaso podrían empeorar más las cosas?

-En ese caso, prosigamos –la quinta puso su mejor cara- Como todos ustedes saben una Comisión de la Villa de la Arena, liderada por el Kazekage, está desde el viernes en Konoha. –Todos miraron a los aludidos- La visita se ha hecho con fines de entrenamiento que contribuirán al reforzar la cooperación entre ambas aldeas.

En ese momento Sasuke miró a Gaara, quien, para su mala suerte, estaba observando a la pelirrosa. Una vena empezó a inflársele en la sien.

-Cada Escuadrón contará con la participación de dos miembros de la comisión… Temari y Korobi estarán en el Escuadrón Verde y el Escuadrón Azul será completado por Yaoki y Gaara.

De más está decir cuál fue la reacción visceral de Sasuke. Celos. Ardientes y recrudecidos celos. No sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero ya sabía que Gaara iba estar más cerca de Sakura que él. Y pensar que él ni siquiera soportaba la idea de que la viera.

-¿Tsunade-sama? –Empezó Kiba, respaldado por los ladridos de Akamaru- ¿Por qué no están los Escuadrones conformados por los miembros originales de los equipos?

La Hokage le lanzó una mirada cansina:

-Todavía no llego a esa parte.

-El Escuadrón Verde tiene un integrante más –apuntó Shino, pastosamente.

-Eso ya lo sé –respondió con fastidio Tsunade- por eso, Kankuro, quien en un principio no iba a participar en el ejercicio, va a formar parte del Escuadrón Azul ¿Ahora me dejan terminar?

Los presentes asintieron tímidamente, y más de uno pudo notar que Tsunade no estaba en uno de sus mejores días.

-La metodología de agruparlos de ese modo, obedece a un patrón de convivencia que busca establecer lazos de hermandad y de esa manera lograr que se acoplen con miembros de otros equipos –señaló Gai con ese tono ceremonioso que usaba siempre que tenía oportunidad- dentro de los escuadrones se harán sub-divisiones para que los equipos originales queden completamente disueltos. Pero eso es responsabilidad exclusiva de sus guías…

-Gracias, Gai –lo interrumpió Tsunade con un ligero carraspeo- Bueno, a sus respectivos líderes se les ha asignado una misión, ellos ya les darán las ordenes. Tienen setenta y dos horas para completarla, el primero en hacerlo será el ganador… Como verán, al final del salón –todos se giraron en esa dirección- está todo lo que van a necesitar para el viaje, tienen veinte minutos para prepararse.

-¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje? –preguntó Ino, azorada, quitando, por primera vez en mucho rato, los ojos de Sai.

-¿Ah? ¿No se los había dicho? –La mayoría negó con la cabeza- El ejercicio se llevará a cabo en la Zona 44 –Tsunade escrutó la expresión de todos los presentes- Tranquilos, que esto no es como los exámenes Chunin. No habrá combates, ni nada por estilo. Al menos podrán evitar enfrentarse si lo prefieren.

Todos en el auditorio intercambiaron miradas suspicaces. Algunos tragaron saliva. Otros rieron irónicamente. Y solo uno pareció no entender de qué se trataba todo eso.

-¿Qué es la Zona 44? –indagó Sai.

-Es un lugar horrible –contestó Naruto- Conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. En ese lugar empezaron todos nuestros problemas.

-Hum –murmuró el pelinegro algo pensativo.

Antes de abandonar el auditorio, Tsunade sentenció:

-Salen dentro de media hora, así que dense prisa.

Acto seguido, los shinobis presentes en el salón se dispusieron a cargar sus provisiones.

-Tenemos que hablar –le comunicó Sasuke a Sakura una vez que la tuvo en frente y dirigiéndola hacia un rincón del salón, agregó- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capi.**

**(N/A: el equipo dos, como sabrán no existe en la historia original, pero debido a que necesitaba ubicar a los chicos de Gai en un equipo numérico, me he tomado esa licencia como escritora. Mis disculpas formales... La frase francesa: ****"là vous êtes" significa "Ahí lo tienen").**

**Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible por actualizar , más tardar este viernes; ya que el capitulo nueve ya esta casi listo. **

**Aprovecho para agradecer a DinamoGirl23, Bregma, conyM, por comentar el capitulo pasado y espero que este les guste.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Dudas

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda… Sé que dije que actualizaría ayer, peo más vale tarde que nunca. Así que aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo de **_**Como recuperar algo que se creía perdido.**_

**Deseo que les guste y que me deje sus reviews tanto si les gustó como si no. Estoy abierta a las críticas pero no me den muy duro.**

**Ahora sí, a leer.**

**Disfrutenlo. =D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Dudas**

-Tenemos que hablar –le comunicó Sasuke a Sakura una vez que la tuvo en frente y dirigiéndola hacia un rincón del salón, agregó- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Ella también quería hablar con él. Había pasado gran parte del día analizando las repercusiones de contarle sobre las sospechas de Tsunade y terminó concluyendo que lo mejor era ponerlo al tanto de todo. Aun cuando ella confiaba "ciegamente" en él, había necesitado leer nuevamente todas sus cartas como una prueba más de que alguien capaz de escribir todas esas cosas no podía ser un bárbaro. Alguien que escriba eso no puede tener tanto odio en su interior.

-Yo también necesito que hablemos… -pero Sakura no dijo nada más.

Sasuke trató de instarla, dando rienda suelta al poder devastador de su mirada. Sin embargo, la chica estaba devanándose los sesos en busca de la frase correcta. Cuando las palabras no acudieron a su mente agachó la vista.

-Mira, sé que estás nerviosa. Lo entiendo, pero deja que yo resuelva esto ¿Vale? –Sakura siguió sin decir ni media palabra y como sus ojos amenazaban con llenárseles de lágrimas volvió el rostro en la dirección contraria- Hey ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke colocó sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Sakura y situó sus pulgares a ambos lados acariciándole las orejas, girando la cabeza de la joven hasta su posición original, pidió- Habla conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

El Uchiha temía que la Hokage hubiera amilanado a Sakura con las mismas amenazas con las que hace más de dos años había logrado mantenerlo a raya. Pero Tsunade había hecho algo peor que amenazarla. Había hecho que dudara de él. La pelirrosa negó varias veces con la cabeza, desasiéndose del agarre de su novio.

"¡Díselo!" ordenaba a gritos una voz en su cabeza, pero su boca seguía sin responder.

Sasuke retomó la conversación.

-Hay algo que quiero confesarte… -Sakura estrechó los ojos como si las palabras de Sasuke confirmaran su temor a que la revelación de Tsunade fuera cierta- No quiero que te enteres por alguien más, porque supongo que podrías malinterpretar las cosas y bueno, eso no ayudaría nada a todo ese rollo de tener a Tsunade encima.

"_Mierda. ¿Acaso…?"_

-¿Sabes que la desesperación te lleva a hacer cosas estúpidas?… parecía una buena idea en su momento y ahora está trayendo sus consecuencias… pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Yo lo voy a arreglar.

-Sa-sasuke -comenzó Sakura con voz trémula, pero las palabras se le murieron en la garganta.

Sin embargo, su cabeza trabajaba como una locomotora _"Va a decirme que él la mató y que efectivamente las pruebas de las que Tsunade-sama habla si existen y que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros se va a ir a la mierda… ¡joder, joder, joder!"_

-¡Sasuke! –Lo llamó Kakashi- ¡Ven de inmediato!

-¡Ahora estoy ocupado! –respondió él en otro grito.

-¡Es urgente! –decretó su sensei, dándoles la espalda y saliendo del auditorio.

Sasuke se mordió la comisura del labio y resopló.

-Ya vuelvo ¿vale? No te muevas de aquí hasta que hablemos. Es importante lo que voy a decirte.

Sakura asintió. En ese momento, no supo si sentirse aliviada o preocupada. Aliviada porque darle largas a la confrontación con Sasuke parecía una buena idea. Preocupada porque el que él desconociera las acusaciones que se tejían en su contra podía resultar contraproducente. Pero por alguna razón no pudo decirle. No logró sacar la voz para prevenirle de que se creía que él era un… no podía pronunciarlo. No delante de él.

Inmediatamente después de seguir con la mirada la trayectoria del Uchiha hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta, recordó la segunda cosa más importante que tenía que hacer después de prevenirlo –lo cual no hizo- que era encontrar al soplón que la entregó.

-Ino ¿Dónde está Ino?

-¿Hablando sola? –Gaara sonreía a su lado.

-Gaara-kum –lo saludó ella con otra sonrisa tonta- No te sentí llegar.

Y entonces un pensamiento llegó, sin previo aviso, a su mente._ "¿Acaso fue él quien me delató?"_ Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Luego de que Ino echara por tierra su teoría de que había sido Shikamaru, la pelirrosa no sabía que pensar. Desconfiaba de casi todo el mundo. Además él también estaba en el restaurante cuando ella -víctima de una crisis visceral de la que obviamente se arrepentía- publicó a los cuatros vientos su noviazgo con Sasuke.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tus provisiones? –pregunto el pelirrojo, siempre solicito.

"_Deja la paranoia, Sakura. Es obvio que Gaara-kum nada tiene que ver"_

-No hace falta, pero gracias.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Sakura repasó el salón. Cuando dio con Ino, se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del auditorio, no sin antes despedirse de Gaara. En el lugar en el que el resto de los ninjas se abastecían, estaban también Ino, Hinata y Tenten, estas dos últimas cuchicheando algo ininteligible. Sakura se le acercó a Ino y le preguntó a bocajarro:

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –Ino abandonó lo que estaba haciendo.

La mirada airada de Sakura le heló la sangre. La rubia no sabía hasta que punto era una buena idea contarle a su amiga que quien la había traicionado era Sai.

-Dime quien lo hizo, Ino.

-Yo… yo... bueno, Shikamaru… él dijo –la controladora de mentes balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, por eso Sakura no captó cuando la verdad salió de sus labios- dijo que Sai… una plática…

-No entiendo ni papa de lo que me estás diciendo –la interrumpió, bruscamente- Respóndeme con una palabra ¿Vale? Quiero nombres.

Después de leer en los ojos de la pelirrosa su instinto asesino, Ino llevó sus manos a los hombros de ella y en tono sereno, pidió:

-Sakura, tómatelo con calma ¿quieres? –Las palabras de Ino parecían sacadas del vocablo, del siempre "calmado", Shikamaru.

La ceja de Sakura se había elevado, pero Ino seguía en silencio a la espera de su respuesta.

-Vale, vale –accedió Sakura- Sí, voy a tomármelo con calma, pero habla ya.

La rubia tomo aire.

-Sai –soltó, sin más preámbulos, por temor a retractarse.

-¿Sai? –Repitió la pelirrosa, inesperadamente, sosegada- ¿Qué hay con Sai? Ino, solo quiero que me digas quien… -entonces lo entendió- ¿Me estás diciendo que Sai…? Eso es imposible… él jamás me traicionaría ¿D donde sacas eso?

-Me lo ha dicho Shikamaru.

-Pues, te mintió –dictaminó, con voz segura.

Ino la contradijo:

-No, no lo hizo. Mira, puede que Shikamaru sea muchas cosas, hasta un soplón si quieres, pero él no es un mentiroso.

-Pues, Sai no es un traidor.

Después de eso, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Ninguna sabía qué hacer con la información. Al rato siguiente, la pelirrosa pareció haber encontrado la solución. Tomó a Ino del brazo para decir:

-Esto lo vamos a arreglar ahora mismo –Sakura volvió a recorrer el salón, esta vez, en busaca de:- ¡Sai! -El solicitado estaba hablando con Naruto y Lee- ven acá.

Mientras Sai se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban, Ino dejó saber su opinión:

-Creo que esto deberían hablarlo a solas.

-Nada de eso –dijo con firmeza- Tú eres mi fuente.

-Hola –dijo el pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡¿Ya están todos listos?! –Preguntó Gai al ver que la mayoría de los shinobis se encontraban parloteando- ¡Escuadrón Verde, repórtese!

-Sai, Ino me acaba…

-Creo que ya debemos irnos –interrumpió Ino, apurada; ya que ese era un espectáculo que ella no quería presenciar. Si Sakura planeaba matar a Sai a puño limpió, mejor que no fuera delante de ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Ino, no te vayas!

Pero esta había aprovechado el llamado intempestivo de Gai para escabullirse.

-¡Escuadrón Verde! –insistió Maito, elevando más el tono de voz.

-Yo también debo irme Sakura-chan –Sai se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar rápidamente hacia donde el Escuadrón Verde estaba reunido.

-¡Sai, no, esper…! ¡Joder! –Gruñó la kunoichi cuando se vio íngrima y sola.

-¡Hablamos luego! ¡Cuídate! –gritó el AMBU sin detener la marcha y sin volverse.

-¿Qué nadie puede terminar una conversación? –Al menos esta sí que le interesaba culminarla.

-¡Muy Bien! ¡Ya pasaron los veinte minutos, así que Escuadrón Azul acérquese!

Sakura obedeció, a regañadientes, la orden de Asuma mientras veía a los integrantes del otro Escuadrón abandonar la sala, sin Sasuke entre ellos.

"_¿Qué será eso tan importante que Kakashi tenía que decirle?"_

-Sakura –Asuma la miraba con reprobación- ¿Dónde están tus provisiones?

"_No las he tomado"_ iba a responder, pero la voz de otra persona fue más rápida:

-Acá las tengo.

La kunoichi volvió el rostro, sorprendida, a donde estaba Gaara. El Kazekage alzaba en una de sus manos un pequeño morral atestado, con lo que, Sakura suponía, debían ser sus herramientas de trabajo. Le dedicó una mirada de gratitud y él le devolvió el gesto con un amago de sonrisa.

-Bueno, si todos están equipados, vayamos al grano. Nuestra misión consiste en encontrar este objeto –el líder del Escuadrón Azul mostró la iconografía de lo que parecía ser un joyero. Las palabras siguientes de Asuma esclarecieron las dudas que de inmediato empezaban abrirse paso entre todos los presentes- Dentro de este cofre se encuentra guardada una joya valiosísima: La Cruz de los Sueños.

El puñado de ninjas se quedó en silencio, expectante.

Tenten, quien además de ser una experta en armas parecía estar calificada en orfebrería, fue la primera en hablar:

-¿La Cruz de los Sueños? ¿Asuma-sensei, se refiere a la joya mítica del Clan Senju, elaborada hace más de medio milenio en diamantes y rubíes, que hipnotiza a quienes la usan llevándolos a la demencia?

El sensei asintió.

-Efectivamente –intervino Shikamaru, procurando que su voz sonara indiferente- La Cruz de los Sueños es un artefacto pernicioso. Pero la locura es el menor de los problemas. Se dice que hace unos cien años esa joya sugestionó tanto a su portadora que la hizo suicidarse lanzándose de un acantilado. Desde entonces nadie la ha vuelto a usar.

Todos reprimieron su cara de espanto.

-¿La joya está desaparecida? –quiso saber Kiba. Un matiz morboso teñía sus ojos.

Asuma Negó:

-En absoluto. Recuerden que esto es un entrenamiento. La localización de este objeto, que como sus compañeros han señalado, tiene de valioso lo que tiene de peligroso, es una manera de probar que tan capacitados están ustedes en el área de rastreo y recuperación de información.

La voz pastosa de Shino se dejó oír:

-¿El Escuadrón Verde también está en su busca?

-Sí –respondió Asuma y sacando otro pergamino, añadió- Ahora, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura y Gaara: ustedes estarán a cargo de la planeación de la estrategia, el resto deberá rastrear las señales para encontrar la joya antes que el otro escuadrón.

-Sí –afirmaron los shinobis al unísono.

-Entonces en marcha. Hay por lo menos dos horas de camino hasta la Zona 44 y quisiera que llegáramos antes de que anochezca.

Todos asintieron y abandonaron, también, el auditorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya se estaba ocultando tras las montañas del oeste y la poca luz que quedaba duraría apenas unos cuantos minutos. Sakura se apañó la mochila a la espalda después de meter la cantimplora vacía. Llevaban casi dos horas caminando, sin descanso, y aun faltaban como cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al lugar donde pretendían acampar para pasar la noche. Las aspiraciones de Asuma-sensei de llegar antes del anochecer se estaban yendo al carajo.

Durante los tres primeros tramos del camino, entre ascensos y planicies, Sakura había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Tenten y Gaara acerca de la dichosa estrategia que iban a usar para poder dar con la Cruz de los Sueños antes que el Escuadrón Verde, pero sin la participación del genio de su cuadrilla, fraguar un buen plan era inútil. Aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de que Sakura no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada que no fuera Sasuke_: "¿Cuáles son esas pruebas de las que habla Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué era eso que Kakashi-sensei no podía aguardar para contarle? ¿Sera posible que Sasuke…? No, por supuesto que no". _

Todos sus dominios mentales estaban ocupados por el Uchiha.

La kunoichi se había quedado atrás adrede para apartarse del escandaloso grupo. Quería pensar con claridad, pero el silencio que quedó a continuación resultó más insoportable; ya que las respuestas obvias a sus preguntas llegaban en tropel a su mente y empezaban a hacer mella en su confianza en Sasuke que poco a poco, muy imperceptiblemente, se iba debilitando.

-Estás muy callada –comentó Shikamaru, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Sakura detuvo su caminata, incrédula, ante su descaro y le lanzó una mirada que solo podía describirse como hostil. Shikamaru se defendió:

-Vale, vale, que esto me gusta tanto como a ti. Ya le he dicho a Ino que nada he tenido que ver con que te atraparan ¿De veras crees que yo me metería, por voluntad propia, en un asunto por demás problemático? –Sakura lo miró sin pestañear, pero no dijo nada- Estoy aquí para hacer las paces y arreglar lo que haya que arreglar. Eso, si queremos que esta putada funcione y acabar lo más pronto posible con el ejercicio.

Las palabras del Nara eran sinceras y Sakura así lo percibió. ¡Joder! No era un mentiroso. No era un soplón. Aún así, ella lo miró con suspicacia al preguntar:

-¿Y dices que fue Sai?

Ella retomó la marcha y él la siguió a un palmo de distancia mientras contestaba su pregunta con otra:

-¿Ino no te ha contado como fueron las cosas?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me ha dicho que tú le aseguraste que había sido Sai.

Entonces Shikamaru procedió a relatarle lo sucedido esa mañana en el despacho de Tsunade mientras ella lo miraba de soslayo tratando de vislumbrar en su rostro –a falta de en su tono- alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo. Cuando el Nara culminó, la kunoichi tardó en hablar y cuando por fin lo hizo, habló con los dientes apretados:

-Es lógico que pensaras eso.

El Nara cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Yo no quiero hacer leña del árbol caído ni meterme en lo que no me importa, pero supongo que las intenciones de Sai no eran malas.

¡¿No eran malas?! ¡Claro que no! Solo buscaban alejarla de Sasuke. Y pensar que ella había desperdiciado su tiempo ayudándolo a que se le declara a Ino, ¿Y así le pagaba? ¿Destrozando sus posibilidades de una vida feliz con Sasuke? Si alguien era un traidor, ese era el.

-Y eso lo supones por…

-Por los rumores que corren de Sasuke.

Genial. Hasta Shikamaru lo sabía. A Sakura le calló el estomago a los pies y los colores abandonaron su rostro ¿Por qué precisamente ahora que ella estaba con el Uchiha se le vinculaba con una traición? Como pudo apretó el paso, pero el Chunin redujo la distancia a menos de tres zancadas.

-Si te sirve de algo, no creo que Sasuke sea tan tonto como para renunciar, otra vez, a todo lo que tiene en Konoha, incluida tú… A veces pienso que Tsunade-sama es algo paranoica. Aunque supongo que ese es su trabajo, por algo es la Quinta Hokage, después de todo.

-¿En serió?

-Sí. Verás, la paranoia puede hacer estragos con la cordura de la persona más lúcida –Shikamaru y Sakura caminaban, ahora, uno al lado del otro- Muchos teóricos de la conspiración…

-No me refería a eso –detuvo Sakura la perorata del Nara- ¿En serio, crees que Sasuke es inocente?

-Tanto como inocente, no… Simplemente no creo que sea un traidor.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo? –preguntó Sakura, confundida.

Shikamaru la miró como preguntándole si de verdad ella era tonta.

-Puede que él no planee traicionar a la Aldea, pero eso no lo hace menos culpable de sus errores. En cuanto a si mató o no a esa chica, eso es algo que solo él o las pruebas pueden aclarar… Supongo, que de eso quería protegerte Sai.

-Ya estoy mayorcita para que me protejan –repuso la pelirrosa al tiempo que Shikamaru la sostenía del brazo para evitar que cayera tras tropezar. Había oscurecido súbitamente y por eso ella no podía ver bien por donde caminaba y tampoco es como que estuviera siendo muy cautelosa de donde pisaba- Gracias –masculló tan bajito que el Nara pareció no haberla escuchado.

-Jamás sé es lo suficientemente mayor para dejar de preocuparle a los que nos quieren –Shikamaru la soltó después de asegurarse que había cobrado el equilibrio. Buscó en el bolsillo de su morral una linterna y empezó a alumbrar el camino con ella.

Sakura se encogió de hombros ¿Qué clase de manipulador era Shikamaru? Primero había hecho que ella olvidara su acusación y ahora casi la convence de perdonar a Sai cuando este ni siquiera había movido un dedo para defenderse.

-Tsunade-sama se preocupa por ti, más de lo que se preocupa por cualquier shinobi de la aldea.

-Bien podría ahorrarse el trabajo –soltó Sakura con desdén- de ese modo mi vida dejaría de parecer una novela policiaca en la que Sasuke –aunque lo pensó, no se atrevió a decir "mi novio"- tiene que probar una y otra vez su lealtad.

-Crea fama y acuéstate a dormir.

-Ojala fuera cuestión de fama. Hablan de Sasuke como si fuera una amenaza radioactiva.

Shikamaru la escrutó durante un segundo y después conjeturó:

-Y eso te hace dudar de él –Sakura se puso roja ¿furor o vergüenza?- Y como no quieres desconfiar, te molestas con lo demás por hacer exactamente lo mismo que tú.

Acopiar valor para mirar a Shikamaru a la cara tras ser descubierta no fue fácil. Porque sí, él tenía razón. A Sakura la estaba desquiciando el miedo de que Sasuke… es que él era tan… impredecible. Un día no quería ni verla, al siguiente le profesaba su amor. ¿Podía pasar lo mismo con sus planes de destruir Konoha? Esa era una respuesta que ella no tenía.

No solo la promesa que le hizo a Tsunade hace más de dos años fue lo que la mantuvo alejada de Sasuke; en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Sakura temía que las predicciones de la Hokage se cumpliera de la "A" a la "Z" y Sasuke terminara siendo el Bárbaro con inclinaciones asesinas que más temprano que tarde acabaría por destruir la aldea para saciar su sed de venganza.

Shikamaru prosiguió con su alegato:

-Enojarte con todos a tu alrededor no te va a servir de nada. Estamos claros que mientras estés enojada con alguien más no tienes por qué estar triste por sentir que con tu desconfianza traicionas a Sasuke, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarte de remilgos y afrontar la situación con todas sus letras.

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo? –atinó a decir la pelirrosa en un tono, terriblemente, compungido.

-Yo solo especulo –dijo Shikamaru, haciendo uso de su falsa modestia, porque él sabía claramente que había dado en el clavo.

La ninja médico cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo por la nariz. Los dientes le rechinaban. _"Yo diría que eres un maldito genio, sabelotodo, pero eso jamás lo escucharas de mis labios". _Él le había puesto nombre a esa sensación extraña que la asaltaba desde que Tsunade la puso al tanto de la supuesta traición de Sasuke. Era desconfianza.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un sendero, lo atravesaron y justo al final de este había un prado. Los demás ninjas ya estaban ahí.

-Este es el lugar perfecto…–Asuma admiraba, sin sacarse el cigarro de la boca, la hermosa pradera- el río está por allá, tras esos matorrales. Acamparemos aquí esta noche, así que armen sus tiendas y acomodasen como quieran ¡Kiba, Shino! –llamó el líder, girando el cuello buscando a aquellos a los que había nombrado- Ustedes busquen leña para calentarnos, pero no se alejen mucho de la senda.

Los chunin asintieron y Akamaru ladró a manera de respuesta.

Al cabo de media hora, todas las carpas estaban armadas y justo en el medio del campamento ardía la hoguera en la que Tenten con la ayuda de Chouji asaba unos pescados para la cena.

Sakura y Tenten por ser las únicas chicas del grupo; obviamente, iban a compartir la tienda. Kiba, quien dormiría con Shino, se había ofrecido amablemente a hacerles compañía. Esa era su manera inocente de flirtear con Sakura –a tenor de que Tenten era la novia del Hyuga no se le acercaba ni a mil años luz- pero sus insinuaciones no pasaban de la mera galantería. La verdad era que el Inuzuca le tenía pavor a las relaciones. _"Los noviazgo son la última forma de esclavitud legal"_ argüía.

-No hace falta –declinó Sakura, amablemente, mientras repartía las cobijas en las tres tiendas restantes- Además según los horarios de Asuma-sensei me toca hacer guardia hasta las tres de la mañana.

-Tú te lo pierdes, Sakura.

-Seguro –dijo entre risas al escuchar la falsa afectación en el tono de Kiba- no creo que pueda dormir sin el olor a pelo mojado y las pulgas de Akamaru.

La mascota de Kiba aulló como dándoles a entender que había entendido el insulto. Y los dos ninjas estallaron en carcajadas.

Sakura continuó con su labor y cuando hubo terminado acudió a la ayuda de Tenten que no hallaba como sacarse de encima a Chouji y Yaoki, quienes supuestamente la ayudaban a preparar la comida.

-Creo que le gustas a Kiba –comentó Tenten entusiasmada por la idea de conseguirle novio a la pelirrosa.

-No lo creo, él solo es un coqueto –Sakura miraba de soslayo al mencionado y casi se muere de la risa cuando vio que Akamaru por poco le destroza su tienda- Además yo tengo novio.

-Enhorabuena, Sakura –las felicitación de Tenten era sincera- ¿Así que te decidiste a darle el sí a Gaara?

-No –Negó Sakura con ademán contrariado- ya te lo dije Gaara y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿Y entonces quién…?

-Sasuke –musitó en voz tan baja que parecía que hablaba consigo misma.

-¿Sasuke? - preguntó la kunoichi con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Conoces otro? –replicó Sakura con brusquedad, súbitamente exasperada.

-Es solo que no es el tipo de chico que me imagino teniendo una novia…

"_Tampoco Neji es el mejor estereotipo de novio que exista"_ replicó su voz interna.

-Él es algo… huraño. –le costó encontrar un término mesurado que no hiriera la sensibilidad de una Sakura, evidentemente fastidiada. Esta se encogió de hombros al tiempo que decía:

-Supongo que sí, es bastante reservado _–"Y casi siempre me toca adivinar que carajos piensa, además se sospecha que sea un traidor"_ añadió para sus adentros- Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema –propuso dando como zanjada la conversación sobre Sasuke.

Minutos después, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, engullendo sus alimentos y parlamentando. En un instante, Shikamaru había maquinado –mientras jugaba una partida de shogi contra Gaara- una estrategia con miras al éxito seguro. Según lo que pudo calcular por la dirección del viento y la geografía de la zona, el campamento del Escuadrón Verde debía estar un kilometro hacía el norte, al otro lado del río.

-Mañana empezamos la búsqueda en esta y esta zona –Shikamaru dibujó dos grandes círculos rojos sobre un mapa, dividiendo la Zona 44- Kiba, Yaoki, Chouji, Kankuro y Tenten irán por el sur mientras que el resto iremos por el Norte.

-¿No sería mejor que nos dividiéramos en cinco grupos de dos? –Opinó Yaoki- De ese modo podríamos abarcar más espacio en menor tiempo.

-Por supuesto que sería mejor. Es por eso que no vamos a hacerlo.

Todos, a excepción de Asuma y Chouji, miraron a Shikamaru como si éste fuera un loco. Kiba no se contuvo:

-No entiendo. Si ese es el mejor plan ¿Por qué no lo seguimos?

Shikamaru suspiró. Tener que explicarlo todo era un verdadero fastidio. Miró a cada presente con una nota de indulgencia en sus ojos y como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un grupo de retrasados mentales, explicó:

-Miren, estoy convencido de que Temari es la líder de inteligencia del otro Escuadrón –los chunin asintieron dándole la razón y entendiendo por donde iban sus argumentos- Ella sabe que esa sería la mejor manera de cubrir la zona, por lo que supondrá que nosotros vamos hacer uso de esa estrategia. Así que aprovecharan que solo seremos dos y ellos atacaran con más… Es obvio.

Kankuro esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Shikamaru era como una especie de Temari en versión masculina. Los dos eran tan fríamente analíticos que, a veces, hasta daban miedo. Eran tal para cual.

-En ese caso –comentó Kankuro- tu plan es brillante.

El Nara se encogió de Hombros.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar la joya? –quiso saber Gaara.

-No, pero sé donde no está.

-Aquí no, obviamente –aportó Sakura en tono de broma. Hablar con Shikamaru, lejos de lo que hubiera podido pensar, la había tranquilizado.

-Me refería a que él único lugar en el que sé que no está, aparte de aquí –el Nara le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Sakura- es en la torre que está en el centro del bosque.

-¿Por qué no crees que este ahí? –Gaara tenía el ceño fruncido. Había muchos lugares de Konoha que le recordaban su oscuro pasado, pero esa torre era uno de los peores. Ahí él había estado a punto de matar a Lee y aunque intentaba no pensar en eso, a menudo, la imagen del monstruo que alguna vez fue, volvía a su mente atormentándolo. Sakura estaba situada frente a él y lo observaba con curiosidad.

"_También a ella intente matarla"_ se recriminó _"A ella que es tan…"_

-Gaara-kum –interrumpió Sakura el hilo de sus pensamientos- ¿te pasa algo?

El aludido hizo un gesto distraído con la cabeza para negar y después posó sus ojos en Shikamaru invitándolo a seguir.

-No creo que este ahí –contestó el Nara- porque sería muy fácil dar con ella. Más al Escuadrón Verde que a nosotros.

-Lo dices porque ellos tienen el Byakugan ¿verdad? –Tenten ya había tomado en cuenta ese detalle. Esta era un ejercicio de rastreo y recuperación de información ¿y que mejor que el don de los ojos opalinos de Neji o Hinata para dar con un objeto "perdido"?

-Sí –asintió Shikamaru- en ese aspecto nuestro Escuadrón está en desventaja…

-No olvides que cuentas con mis habilidades y las de Akamaru –apuntó Kiba en tono orgulloso mientras su perro movía la cola- nosotros somos excelentes rastreadores.

-También están los insectos de Shino, el tercer ojo de Gaara, y tu inteligencia –enumeró Sakura- creo que podemos hacer un buen trabajo con eso.

-Bueno, ya lo veremos mañana. Solo espero que sea quien sea que vaya a encontrar La Cruz de los Sueños –Shikamaru bostezó- que lo haga antes de los tres días limites. No quiero pasarme el fin de semana en este bosque.

Y así continuaron hablando un buen rato de distintas cosas hasta que Sakura, Yaoki y Chouji se marcharon para empezar su guardia. Los únicos que ya no estaban en torno al fuego eran Tenten que ya se había ido a dormir y Kiba que se alejó con Akamaru mientras el can hacía sus necesidades fisiológicas.

-¿Norte o sur? –le preguntó Yaoki a la pelirrosa.

-Hm… norte –respondió ella con indiferencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba huyendo. Corría con afán. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿De quién era esa sangre? ¿Era suya? Un callejón. Sí. Ese es un buen escondite… Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Los perros ladraban destrozando sus nervios.

"_Estoy herida"._

-¡Sakura!

"_¡Es Sai!"_

-Aunque sea un suspiró y te mato.

"_No puedo respirar… Voy a morir, voy a morir… No, no voy a morir. Gracias a los Budas que apareciste… ¿Sasuke?"_

Sus ojos la taladraban. Su voz hería sus tímpanos. No escuchaba lo que decía, solo el silbido de la onda sonora viajar a prisa por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndola a medida que sus neuronas lograban reconocerla. Estaba completamente desorientada.

"_Estás aquí… ¿Es real?... Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte… ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?". _Sakura solo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Nada de lo que quería decir salía de su boca.

Los labios de Sasuke volvieron abrirse y se movían con la misma languidez y parsimonia de siempre… Pero ¿Qué era lo que decían? ¿Qué reflejaba su expresión? ¿Eso… eso era dolor?

"¿A dónde vas?" "¡Nooo!"

-¡No! –Ese era el grito de la desesperación. Lo había vuelto a perder.

"Frío. Siento frío"

-¡Sakura! –"¿Es Sasuke?"- ¡Joder! ¡Despierta!

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos, pestañeando pesadamente.

Sasuke la observaba con expresión preocupada. Estaba acuclillado frente a ella que permanecía recostada al tronco de un árbol. Con la palma de su mano le limpió la capa espesa de sudor que le cubría frente. Sasuke tenía la mano helada, pero la pelirrosa no apartó el rostro y dejó que los níveos dedos del chico hicieran nido en su mejilla por un instante.

-Tenías una pesadilla.

-¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí? –preguntó en un jadeo mientras intentaba levantarse.

Sasuke se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Estoy haciendo guardia. Claro está, que yo no me quedé dormido.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –la kunoichi seguía bastante turbada. No esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke.

La expresión del chico era triunfal.

-Temari… esa chica es una verdadera genio. Localizó tu campamento en un santiamén, con coordenadas y todo.

-¿Nos atraparon?

-No. Tenemos orden de no preocuparnos por ustedes a menos que encuentren la joya antes que nosotros. Yo… bueno, dejamos una conversación pendiente… -Sasuke la observaba por encima de los parpados de una manera tan seductora que a Sakura se le nublaban los pensamientos- Además hay otra cosa que debo decirte…

Ella también tenía algo que decir.

-Sasuke, Tsunade-sama…

-Sé lo que dice –la interrumpió- pero no soy un traidor.

"Lo sabía"

-Me crees ¿verdad?

-Claro -Pero su voz no salió tan convincente como hubiera querido- ¿Sabes quién mató a Karin?

Sasuke desestimó la pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no importa… solo importa que me creas.

-Sí, ya. Te creo.

¿Quién de los dos mentía?

-Pero si sabes quien la mató tienes que decirlo, es la única manera que hay para salvarte… Espera, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Los hombros de Sasuke se encogieron.

-Kakashi-sensei…-contestó, arrastrando las palabras- ¿De eso era lo que querías hablarme cuando él nos interrumpió? –Sakura asintió- Hum, ya ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sakura iba asentir, otra vez, pero escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volteó para verificar de qué se trataba.

-Creo que viene alguien, Sasuke… es mejor que te… -pero Sasuke brillaba por su ausencia cuando la kunoichi lo buscó en el sitió donde antes había estado. Un momento después, Shino emergió de unos matorrales. Eran las tres de la mañana y ya tocaba el cambio de guardia.

-Fraternizando con el enemigo ¿eh?

Sakura notó como se ponía lívida a causa de la tensión. Sasuke no fue tan rápido después de todo. Cuando estaba a punto de replicar, el amo de los insectos la detuvo:

-Yo solo vine a relevarte, pero si requieres de más tiempo para terminar tu plática –El cuerpo de Sakura se relajó- yo no tengo ningún problema… Iré a buscar unos gorgojos. Rara vez tenemos la oportunidad de estar por aquí sin preocuparnos de mucho.

Sasuke salió de su escondite y le lanzó una mirada retadora al recién llegado que ya se disponía a irse. Luego de que Shino les devolviera la privacidad, Sasuke encaró a la Haruno:

-¿Dónde estábamos?

-Querías preguntarme algo –respondió ella con timidez.

Sasuke se reclinó en un árbol para luego hablar en forma relajada.

-Quiero saber que fue lo que te dijo, exactamente, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura intentó imitar su esfuerzo al mostrar indiferencia y dijo:

-Que tú habías matado a Karin porque ella conocía no se qué secretos tuyos… Pero eso no es cierto, tú no la mataste –agregó más para convencerse a ella que otra cosa.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pero no contestó.

-¿Sasuke…? –la voz de Sakura no era más fuerte que un suspiro.

-¿Tiene pruebas? -indagó, peinándose el cabello con la mano.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Sakura se quedó perpleja "¿No piensas negarlo?"

El pelinegro observó atento la reacción de Sakura y aunque sabía que era la respuesta obvia, no por eso le dolió menos.

-¿Sabes de dónde sacó esa información? –insistió con aire despreocupado. Sakura lo miraba con recelo.

-No –admitió ella, conteniendo la respiración- pero ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

-¿Con qué?

La única señal de nerviosismo que Sakura pudo leer en su novio era el hecho de que se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por el cabello; del resto, Sasuke parecía tan inocente como un cordero ¿Pero no es ese el empaque en el que vienen los lobos más feroces?

-Solo hice las preguntas elementales para saber en qué se basan para sostener esa acusación.

-Sí, pero… Sasuke, no lo has negado.

-¿Necesitas que lo niegue? –preguntó Sasuke con toda la frialdad que pudo. No había dolor o indignación en el tono de su voz. No había nada.

"_¡Joder! ¿A qué juegas?"_

-Bueno, yo –empezó, avergonzada, Sakura, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndose la de la vista gorda_. "Tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarte de remilgos y afrontar la situación con todas sus letras"_ las palabras de Shikamaru fluctuaban en su mente- quiero saber si tu… bueno, alguien la mató ¿no? _–"Todas sus letras, Sakura. Pregúntale_"- ¿Tú lo hiciste? –preguntó, al fin, sintiéndose como una cretina- ¿Mataste a Karin?

Sasuke curvó los labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa; irónica, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quién diría que precisamente tú me preguntarías eso? Vaya, que ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta –replicó Sakura, hosca.

-Cierto ¿Cuál era? –inquirió él sin malicia.

Sakura hubiera querido aniquilarlo con la mirada, pero cuando vio su perfecto e impasible rostro el ritmo cardíaco le aumentó, así que tuvo que concentrarse en respirar. Debería dejar de mirarla así. Era la misma mirada que le dedicó el día que estaban a solas en su casa después de su infortunada primera cita. Pero eso era relevante ahora.

-¿Q-qué si… si t-tú? Sasuke, sabes perfectamente cuál era la pregunta –respondió al borde de la taticardia.

El aspecto pasivo de Sasuke la alteraba más que si él estuviese pegando gritos indignado porque ella –su novia- desconfiara de él. ¿Quería decir eso que su frialdad llegaba a los extremos de concebir una actuación digna de ser premiada?

-¿Quieres saber si maté a Karin o si en su defecto sé quién lo hizo? –inquirió con una voz que daba a entender la obviedad de la respuesta a su interrogante.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, cree lo que sea que te haga dormir mejor por la noche, Sakura.

Su comentario, por demás absurdo; ya que cuando él la encontró, la kunoichi estaba teniendo una pesadilla -una que por cierto no tenía desde hace dos años y medio- la desquició.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta, Sasuke!

-Es la única que puedo darte por ahora –murmuró con desaliento.

-¡¿En serio?! –Sakura estaba encolerizada. Ella sola quería que él lo negara. Bueno, ella quería la verdad, pero mejor si esa verdad era una rotunda negativa- ¡Porque yo no te estoy pidiendo las formulas del teorema de Pitágoras! ¡Solo quiero saber si sabes quién mato a Karin y si es así que me lo digas!

-No entiendo porque tanto drama –Sasuke seguía silbando cada palabra como si tratara de seducirla- ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber quién mató a Karin?

-Saber quien lo hizo es lo único que puede salvarte…

-No te preocupes por mí, Sakura, puedo defenderme solo. Siempre lo he hecho –por un instante, las palabras de Sasuke reflejaban algo más que frialdad: tristeza.

-No tienes que pasar por todo esto solo, para eso me tienes a mí –el ofrecimiento de Sakura era más bien una súplica a que él abriera su corazón o, por lo menos, su boca con ella- solo tienes que confesar quien la mato y eso va librarte de cualquier culpa.

-Eso, en el caso de que no lo haya hecho yo ¿verdad?

Sakura se puso pálida y retrocedió casi sin darse cuenta. La expresión de Sasuke era de absoluta comprensión.

* * *

**LLegó el final del capítulo. El próximo: Punto de Ruptura. Estará listo pronto (Eso espero)**

**Ahora, le doy la bienvenida a guardiana, Victoria SyS, AcuariusAkihikoXMisaki, luniitaturksa. Gracias por leer y anímense a comentar.**

**A DinamoGirl23: gracias por siempre comentar.  
**

**Ya los dejo de molestar nos leemos en el próximo capi: Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible por actualizar más seguido (hasta saltarme las horas de almuerzo).**

**Saludos! =D**


	10. Punto de ruptura

**La historia llega a su capítulo diez, el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Por cómo van las cosas ya pronto estaré terminando con esta trama. Solo falta arreglar uno que otro cabo suelto y listo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden darme su opinión y sugerencias. **

**Capítulo 10: Punto de ruptura**

-Eso, en el caso de que no lo haya hecho yo ¿verdad?

Sakura se puso pálida y retrocedió casi sin darse cuenta. La expresión de Sasuke era de absoluta comprensión.

-Creo que si de verdad lo hubieras hecho tú ya lo habrías asumido –determinó después de un rápido análisis- Después de todo, Karin no sería a la primera persona que mataras…

Sakura se calló al comprender la verdad de sus propias palabras. Eso es lo que Sasuke, realmente, era: un asesino. Pero eso no significaba que él hubiera matado a Karin ¿O sí? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué carajo no había podido desembarazarse de ese enfermizo amor cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo? Todo sería más fácil si el que hubiese escrito los anónimos hubiese sido Naruto. Eso le habría roto el corazón a Hinata, si, pero ahora mismo el suyo no estaría en peligro de ser destrozado. Claro, como si ella pudiera vivir en paz con la idea de hacer sufrir a una amiga. Y si mejor no hubiera recibido nunca ninguna carta, o si las hubiera recibido pero no se hubiese empeñado en descubrir quién era el autor.

¿A quién engañaba? Nada sería más fácil.

Todo iba de mal en peor. Ahí estaba Sasuke ocultando un secreto que podía suponer el fin del mundo como lo conocía. Pero aún así, si alguien viniera ahora mismo y le propusiera borrar de su mente los acontecimientos de los últimos días y ahorrarle el dolor de perder a Sasuke, por segunda vez, ella rechazaría el ofrecimiento. Porque le amaba y no cambiaría por nada los recuerdos de su fugaz romance. La sensación de tener mariposas amontonadas en el estomago cuando cada martes encontraba las cartas de amor que su admirador le escribía. La turbación que sintió al enterarse que era Sasuke. Los chispazos de sus pieles cuando entraron en contacto aquella noche de tormenta. El estremecimiento del que fue presa la primera vez que lo escuchó decir que la amaba. Y como se le aceleró el corazón, amenazando con salírsele del pecho, aquel día de su primer beso. Y ni hablar de la montaña rusa de emociones que sintió cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron en las sombras de la habitación de Sasuke y se recocieron en un encuentro sin precedente en sus vidas.

La incertidumbre que la agobiaba en ese momento, bien valía la pena con tal de preservar intactos los recuerdos de esa relación. Porque esos recuerdos eran la única prueba que tendría –en caso de que pasara lo peor- de que lo vivido los pasados días era real y no una de las muchas fantasías, que durante años tuvieron lugar solo en su cabeza.

El Uchiha la miraba con aire triunfal, como si ella por fin hubiera descubierto algo que antes se había negado a ver.

-Ciertamente, Karin no sería la primera ni tampoco la última –en su tono había cierta fanfarronería, pero su cara seguía sin expresar nada- sería como una raya más para un tigre ¿no?

Las replicas de Sakura salieron de forma atropellada:

-Puedes no decírmelo si quieres, y esconderte tras esa fachada de chico terrible, pero lo voy averiguar. Tarde o temprano sabré que me escondes.

Un atisbo de ira cruzó el rostro del ninja por una milésima segundo.

-No piensas dejarlo correr ¿verdad?

-No –reiteró la kunoichi- y si no quieres que me ponga furiosa –ya lo estaba. De hecho, faltaba poco para que empezara a destrozar arboles a diestra y siniestra- mejor que escuche la verdad de tu labios.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y suspiró perezosamente. Volvió alisarse el cabello con la mano mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a Sakura. La tomó por los hombros, erizándole la piel en el proceso, y haciendo uso de la potestad demoledora de su mirada, le aseguró con una voz, marcadamente, seductora:

-Tú no podrías con la verdad… -hizo una pausa dramática que aumentaba la tensión erótica del ambiente ¿En serio buscaba seducirla a ver si olvidaba todo el asunto o eran solo ideas de ella? De cualquier modo, la kunoichi casi escupe el corazón por la boca- Sakura, mejor deja esto por la paz.

A diferencia de Sasuke, el humor de Sakura cambiaba a bandazos. Y no era para menos. Tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, era totalmente comprensible que estuviera tan voluble, además la actitud desenfadada del Uchiha no le ayudaba mucho ¿Acaso no le importaba su suerte? ¿O no comprendía lo que le iba a pasar si lo encontraban culpable de traición?

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? –La pelirrosa había sustituido la ira por los sollozos y se abrazaba a él- Van a matarte. Si te paran frente al Consejo y no niegas que lo hiciste, van a matar…-esa idea se había tornado tan espeluznante que apenas si podía soportarla.

-Esperemos que eso no pase –dijo él en tono tedioso. El Uchiha buscaba tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente jodida de miedo como para creerle. Él no era más valiente que ella, así que algo debía saber, algo que no quería decirle, para estar tan tranquilo. Sakura rompió el abrazo de forma abrupta, empujándolo. Otra vez estaba furibunda.

-¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Vas a sentarte y esperar que no pase lo peor? ¡Sasuke, que te quede claro, yo no quiero ser la novia de un condenado a muerte! ¡¿Me entendiste?! –dijo, gritando las últimas palabras y sacando así toda su frustración.

El chico se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, de seguro con la única intención de no mirar a Sakura de forma inapropiada. De verdad ella lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Y debido al proverbial sosiego del Uchiha, eso ya era mucho decir.

-Sasuke Uchiha, es mejor que te vayas dejando de orgullos tontos, porque eso de nada te va a servir para la librarla con el Consejo–Le espetó ella, golpeándole el pecho con un dedo- Me lo digas o no voy a descubrir al verdadero asesino –los ojos de Sasuke se ciñeron y por primera vez falló su estudiado aplomo; el gesto no pasó desapercibidos a los ojos de Sakura- No sé quién puede ser para que quieras arriesgar el pellejo por…

El heredero Uchiha la interrumpió al estallar –para sorpresa de Sakura- en una carcajada sardónica. La kunoichi casi podía jurar que era más amarga que feliz.

-¿Dices que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, considerado el potencial destructor de Konoha estoy…? ¿Cómo dijiste? –Sasuke tosió para aclararse la garganta. Se llevó un dedo a la boca (Como muchas veces había visto hacer a Sakura) y simuló estar pensando- ¡aja! ¿Arriesgando el pellejo por alguien más? –Las palabras del chico cuestionaban su cordura; ya que Sasuke jamás (Entiéndase esto: **JAMÁS**) ha sido del tipo sacrificado, pero eso solo acrecentaba las sospechas de la pelirrosa- Alucinas.

-Bueno, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio si no tengo la razón –replicó ella con voz desafiante mientras le daba la espalda para irse. Por todo y lo poco que le había dicho Sasuke, sabía que no lograría sonsacarle más información, así que mejor dar tregua ahora antes de decir o hacer algo de que lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Lo que no podrías pagar es el precio si la tienes -dijo Sasuke con gesto ausente. Era como si un pensamiento se le hubiese escapado de los labios. De nuevo el chunin estaba serio. Su voz volvía a ser fría, pero esta vez estaba muy lejos de ser relajada. Eso se le antojó de mal augurio a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con recelo, deteniendo la marcha, pero sin volverse.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo; había revelado más información de la que hubiese querido. Por esa razón la ojiverde descartó la idea de marcharse y salvando la distancia entre ambos se le plantó en frente. El Uchiha la observaba con un punto de frustración en su mirada que ella, acertadamente, prefirió ignorar. Dándose por vencido, hizo un gesto de lasitud al decir:

-Es complicado.

-Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de seguirte.

-Tal vez yo no quiera decírtelo.

La rabia hizo que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos al tiempo que se le anudaba la garganta. Eso solo podía significar que él si lo había hecho y que tenía vergüenza o quien sabe que carajos y no quería decírselo.

-¿Crees que voy a juzgarte? –tartamudeó al preguntar al tiempo que el corazón le subía a la boca.

-No tendrías por qué.

-Exacto… No pienso hacerlo, pero necesito la verdad y la quiero de ti. Bien podría obligar a Naruto –Sasuke la miró amenazante, consciente del poder de convencimiento que ella tenía sobre el rubio; la kunoichi, por su parte, no se dejó acobardar- o a Kakashi, sin embargo, eso solo afirmaría que no confías en mi.

-Tú tampoco me tienes confianza –replicó el Uchiha, demasiado irritado como para ser amable mientras se acercaba aún más a Sakura- pero eres tan hipócrita que no lo admites. Solo estás ahí y me haces un montón de preguntas estúpidas. Como si lo que yo fuera a decirte cambiara algo.

-Lo que tengas para decirme lo cambia todo.

Sasuke dudó durante un segundo y después las palabras le salieron a borbotones:

-Claro, te haría sentir mejor que yo fuera un inocente, sentenciado a muerte injustamente, ¿verdad? –Estaba tan harto que sus resoplidos furiosos se estrellaban en la frente de la pelirrosa y le desordenaban el flequillo- Pues te tengo noticias, Sakura: no soy un mártir, nunca lo he sido y ciertamente, nunca lo seré. Y si no quieres ser la novia de un condenado a muerte, mejor aquí la dejamos, porque mi decreto se firmó desde el momento en que Tsunade-sama decidió que yo no era lo mejor para ti.

El corazón de Sakura efectuó un brusco acelerón y una punzada de dolor la hizo separar los labios para gemir. Debía tratarse de una equivocación. Ella debió haber entendido mal. Sí, claro que sí. Intentó escuchar por encima del silbido en sus oídos, pero lo único que podía oír, a excepción de sus venas latiéndole detrás de las orejas, era la voz de Sasuke, repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase:

"Mejor aquí la dejamos"

Cuando las palabras de Sasuke empezaron, por fin, a tomar su verdadero significado y Sakura comprendió su magnitud, el estomago se le revolvió. De repente, todo le daba vueltas.

"Mejor aquí la dejamos"

La frase seguía reverberando en su cabeza como un eco, taladrándole el cerebro y el corazón.

"Mejor aquí la dejamos"

¿Lo decía en serio o era producto del enojo? Por la cara de póker que había adoptado Sasuke inmediatamente después de dejar de hablar, bien podía ser cualquiera de las dos. Eso ocasionó que se le cerrara la garganta, incapacitándola para hablar.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba abrumada; sus insistentes preguntas lo habían sacado de quicio ¿Había dicho eso? ¿Él estaba terminando con ella? Después de lo que le había costado reconquistarla, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Debió haberle dicho la verdad hace años cuando ocurrió todo ¿Quién iba a decir que Naruto tendría razón en eso? De haberlo hecho no estaría en esa situación. Lo sabía, él lo sabía: ocultarle la verdad era el equivalente a perderla. Era igual que construir su vida sobre una bomba de tiempo. Una que estaba a punto de explotar. Solo esperaba que se llevara por delante al menor número de personas posible. Solo deseaba que si no podía proteger, del todo, a Sakura, al menos que no saliera tan lastimada.

Sakura ignoró, como pudo, el pitido en sus oídos mientras en su fuero interno se daba de a bofetadas por no haberse marchado cuando tuvo ganas de hacerlo. Sus mudas imprecaciones de nada le sirvieron para distraerse del malestar que la agobiaba. Su corazón estaba tan adolorido como si una esquirla de hueso lo estuviese atravesando en ese preciso instante. Tragó de forma convulsiva y se le revolvió aún más el estomago. Para evitar que su humillación fuera mayor, respiró hondo a la vez que reprimía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de vomitar. Sus deseos de llorar y valga mencionar: arrastrarse e implorarle que no la dejara; _"no otra vez",_ también tuvieron que esperar su turno; puesto que ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Si él quería… si él realmente la estaba dejando. Bueno, ella encontraría el valor para resistirlo. Ya lo había hecho una vez.

Maldito sea el día en el que se dio el lujo de confiar, otra vez, en Sasuke.

La revolución de sufrimiento que tenía lugar en su pecho casi no se notó en su voz cuando habló:

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, no voy a ser yo la que te lo impida –el Uchiha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sakura se le adelantó- Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

"_Solo me arrepiento de haber sido tan tonta como para caer nuevamente en tus redes"_ completó para sí.

-Es lo mejor –le aseguró Sasuke, tratando de que su voz no trasluciera el desencanto y sin pensárselo dos veces se hizo humo.

Inmediatamente después de que el Uchiha se esfumara, Sakura se dejó caer al piso llorando, desconsolada; así estuvo por unos minutos. Solo el maldito de Sasuke Uchiha tenía el poder de conducirla al cielo y luego, sin ningún remordimiento, enviarla al infierno.

La primera vez que se fue de la aldea, ella había prometido que jamás lo olvidaría, -hasta le hizo jurar a Naruto que lo traería de vuelta- pero entonces era una niña ingenua de doce años. Ahora era una mujer, todavía algo ingenua, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo.

Aun cuando lo mucho que había vivido con Sasuke en tan poco tiempo podía suponer un obstáculo, Sakura acababa de resolver que si la decisión del pelinegro era irrevocable, ella no gastaría ni un segundo de su existencia pensando en él. Veamos cuanto le dura la determinación.

Se levantó del suelo después de secarse las lágrimas. Inspiró y expiró varias veces de forma acompasada por la boca antes de repetirse la frase que acostumbraba a proferir cuando algo la lastimaba lo suficiente como para ser considerado una lección.

-Se madura con los daños, no con los años –se dijo con una voz tan firme que no pudo reconocer como suya. Enseguida fue en busca de Shino para que la relevara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poquísimas veces se dejaba Sasuke llevar por la influencia de alguna emoción. Hoy era uno de esos raros días. Naruto lo observaba con ridículo detenimiento como si el cosmos le fuera revelar mediante una señal astral lo que fuera que pasara por la cabeza de su amigo. De haber estado solos le hubiese preguntado a que se debía su estado… ¿deprimente? pero Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuga se encontraban con ellos.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Temari, recorrían la zona norte del Bosque de la Muerte con el fin de dar con la joya. También Sai estaba es su división, pero en esos momentos el AMBU sobrevolaba la zona a bordo de uno de sus caricaturescos pájaros.

-Un momento –los previno Neji –no se muevan.

Los chunin obedecieron.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró Ino.

-Nos están siguiendo –conjeturó Sasuke mirando en todas direcciones.

Neji activó su _Kekkei Genkai_ y pudo detectar a un radio de 50 metros a unos ninjas al asecho.

-Solo veo cuatro, pero…

-No están solos–completó el Uchiha, acariciando su Katana.

-¡Jutsu clones de sombras! –Media docena de Narutos se desperdigaron por el lugar, armando un escándalo.

-No, Naruto –la rubia parecía preocupada y hablaba en cuchicheos- no hagas eso, no nos conviene un combate ahora.

-¿Pero porqué? –Ordenó saber el Uzumaki, mirando al resto de sus compañeros que parecían estar de acuerdo con la Yamanaka- Neji dijo que eran cuatro y nosotros somos cuatro. Sería una pelea justa.

-Dije que solo vi a cuatro, no que solo fueran esa cantidad. Estoy seguro que no viajan solos…

-¿Quiénes serán? –se preguntó la rubia sin esperar respuesta, solo elucubrando.

-El Escuadrón Azul, por supuesto –afirmó el rubio como si acabase de descubrir América y por eso debiera dársele una medalla en _Honor _al _Ninja_ más _Astuto_ de _Konoha_- deben creer que encontramos la joya.

-No reconozco sus chakras –informó el ojiperla- no puede ser ningún integrante del Escuadrón de Asuma-sensei.

Sasuke puso mala cara.

-No lo son –ratificó el AMBU tras sus espaldas.

-¿Los vistes, Sai? –inquirió Ino bastante sorprendida por no haber sentido la presencia de este hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

El recién llegado cabeceó afirmativamente al tiempo que decía:

-Son doce y viajan en cuadrillas de cuatro. Los otros dos grupos están dispersados entre el sureste y noroeste del bosque, a casi un kilómetro de aquí.

-¿También buscan la joya? –caviló en voz alta Neji.

-Créeme, no están aquí por la Cruz de los Sueños –le aseguró el Uchiha, confirmando su teoría en la reacción de Sai.

-¿Entonces quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? –indagó la rubia, ahora sí, preocupada.

-Son AMBU's –el Hyuga seguía haciendo uso del Byakugan- ya vi a los otros ocho. Pero si no están aquí por la joya, entonces ¿por qué?

Naruto le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Sasuke. Ino, por su parte, adivinó al punto la razón por la que los AMBUS's estaban ahí.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? –Preguntó el Neji luego de advertir las expresiones sospechosas en el resto de sus compañeros- ¿Por qué hay tres escuadrones AMBU's en el Bosque? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Están aquí por Sasuke –contestó Sai en tono didáctico- se cree que es un traidor y supongo que quieren evitar que vuelva a desertar.

Naruto y Sasuke fulminaron a Sai con la mirada; Ino no llegó a tanto, pero evidentemente la indiscreción de su casi ex novio, la molesto, por lo que se limitó a mirarlo cansinamente. El AMBU se sorprendió con las reacciones de todos, en especial de la de Ino; él había notado a la rubia extraña desde ayer, pero supuso –a causa de su precaria experiencia- que así se comportaban todas las novias. Neji solo parecía confundido. A continuación, hubo una pausa larguísima en la que nadie se movió.

-¿Lo eres? –El Uchiha volvió el rostro en dirección al ojiperla- ¿Eres un traidor? –la pregunta del Hyuga no era brusca, pero estaba muy lejos de ser gentil.

-Por supuesto que no –la negativa vino de parte de Naruto.

La mirada recelosa de Neji seguía posada en Sasuke; cuya expresión era de auténtico hastío.

-¿Esperas una confesión con pelos y señales? –inquirió Sasuke sin disimular su irritación y retomando inmediatamente la caminata. ¿De verdad creía Neji que él se iba a poner a contarle sus problemas, cuando ni siquiera quiso hacerlo con Sakura?

El rubio volvió a intervenir después de notar la desconfianza pintada en la cara de su primo político:

-Neji, te aseguro que Sasuke no es un traidor, todo eso se debe a un mal entendido –Naruto miraba a Sai de forma acusadora- pero cuando volvamos a la aldea se va a resolver ¿No es así, Ino? -le preguntó, buscando apoyo.

La rubia se quedó muda. La pregunta de Naruto la había tomado con la guardia baja; si bien era cierto que ella estaba al corriente de todo el rollo de la supuesta traición –cortesía de Sakura- también lo era que Naruto y Sasuke jamás involucraban a nadie en sus asuntos. Inclusive ella no llegó a enterarse del regreso del Uchiha a la aldea, si no hasta una semana después. En ese entonces, ni siquiera Sakura tuvo el valor de hacérselo saber.

-Naruto tiene razón –concordó Sai distendiendo sus labios en una falsa sonrisa, como su más fiel recurso para salir de la situación, aparentemente, desagradable en la que se encontraba- no debemos de preocuparnos por eso, por lo menos no ahora.

-Es que me ha tomado de sorpresa –confesó el Hyuga.

-¡No tendría porque! –Repuso Sasuke ya bastante alejado del grupo- ¡Siempre eres recordado por las cosas que hiciste mal, no importan cuantas buenas acciones sucedan a las malas! ¡Eso que hiciste mal, tarde o temprano termina por alcanzarte!

Ese era un buen punto, pensó Neji más calmado. Después de todo, si Sasuke fuera un traidor lo más seguro es que ya se hubiese marchado de la aldea. Así que tal y como Naruto alegaba debía tratarse de un mal entendido. Sin embargo, no estaba de más indagar las razones de tal imputación.

-¿Y de que se te acusa? –preguntó el Hyuga ya a la par con Sasuke. Este lo miró de soslayo, pero no contestó- claro, si se puede saber.

-Que te lo diga Sai, él parece estar más enterado que yo –las palabras de Sasuke destilaban sarcasmo, así como rencor al aludido- Creo que hasta conoce el fallo del Consejo ¿a qué si?

Neji miró a Sai que marchaba a su izquierda, entre Ino y él.

-No sé a que puedan deberse tus especulaciones –Sai parecía, verdaderamente, extrañado- Lo único que he hecho es ponerlos al tanto de la razón por la que los AMBU's están aquí.

Sasuke no respondió porque la manera como le hubiese gustado hacerlo suponía agregar un homicidio más a su lista de acusaciones. No obstante, una mueca de entusiasmo se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarse a Sai traspasado por su Katana.

"_Eso si que no me lo perdonaría Saku..." _ y allá vamos, otra vez a pensar en ella. Si no fuera porque el hecho de que Sakura estuviera molesta con él, fue la única forma que se le antojó posible para que ella dejara de querer demostrar su inocencia –a costa de la suya- Sasuke jamás hubiese cometido la burrada de dejarla. Ojala el plan de Kakashi funcionara y él pudiera librar la acusación sin ahondar en detalles de lo sucedido. Si eso pasaba, así tuviera que arrastrarse por toda Konoha le rogaría a Sakura que volviera con él. Tal vez no por toda la aldea, pero, en definitiva, tendría que rogar, además de inventarse un buen farol que justificara porque había actuado como un legítimo idiota.

-En todo caso –aportó Ino en un intento por calmar los ánimos- lo que realmente importa es dar can la joya lo más pronto posible.

-Pues ya recorrimos toda la zona y nada –comentó Naruto algo decepcionado por el fracaso de su expedición- esperemos que a la otra división le haya ido mejor.

-No toda –lo corrigió Neji- según las indicaciones de Temari falta revisar la naciente del río.

-Temari tenía una idea clara de donde podía estar la joya–agregó Sai para darle ánimos al rubio- pero estoy seguro que ha Shikamaru se le habrá ocurrido la misma idea.

-Eso tenlo por seguro –afirmó la Yamanaka, convencida.

Y los cinco ninjas siguieron su recorrido hacía la naciente del rio, esta vez sin mediar palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de Sakura recorrían una y otra vez el mapa de la zona 44 que les tocaba peinar. A última hora, Shikamaru había decidido cambiar su lugar con Yaoki e ir él con los otros chicos al sur, por lo que ella, buscando distraerse de lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, había tomado el mando de la cuadrilla.

-¿Por dónde? –preguntó Gaara, tratando de ocultar su exasperación; ya que era más que obvio que el fuerte de Sakura no eran los mapas.

La kunoichi volvió a observar el pergamino con las indicaciones del Nara para luego lanzar un suspiro de derrota.

-La verdad… no tengo ni idea. Este mapa parece más un jeroglífico que cualquier otra cosa.

-Déjame ver –pidió el Kazekage con gentileza. Sakura le tendió la cartografía con expresión resignada. Después de otearla distraídamente, Gaara señaló con un dedo un punto entre el montón de matorrales- Vamos por allá –decidió- Según la trayectoria del viento, las Montañas Rocosas tienen que estar por ese lado.

-El camino está despejado –notificó Shino que acaba de recibir el informe de una _Boisea trivittata_ a la que había enviado a patrullar el sitio- no hay ningún tipo de peligro hasta los límites del norte.

-Perfecto –celebró Gaara.

-Pero es posible que en unas cuantas horas llueva –añadió el Aburame, echando a perder el entusiasmo del Kazekage.

Todos alzaron la vista al cielo despejado e intercambiaron miradas escépticas.

-En ese caso, démonos prisa –aconsejó Yaoki.

La mayor parte del trayecto la kunoichi se la pasó en silencio; en parte porque no tenía ganas de hablar y en otra porque no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, por lo que cualquier aporte suyo estaría fuera de lugar.

En ocasiones, Sakura no daba crédito a que su rompimiento con Sasuke fuera real. Había intentado convencerse de que se trataba de una pesadilla, porque la sensación de abandono que la embargaba era simplemente insoportable. Así como cuando Naruto se desencantó de ella. Bueno, mil veces peor.

"_Esto no está sucediendo, tuviste un Aneurisma Cerebral y estás en COMA en el hospital… Sí, es eso: él no pudo dejarte. Te dijo que te amaba ¿lo recuerdas? Te escribió catorce cartas que lo confirman… ¿Dónde está la decimocuarta?"_

-¿Sakura? –la pelirrosa buscó con la vista a la persona dueña de la voz que la llamaba.

-¿Qué pasó, Shino? –preguntó con ademán ido.

-Te preguntaba que si rodeábamos las montañas o atravesábamos el río.

Como no sabía de qué carajos le hablaba el Aburame, buscó respaldo en Gaara:

-Ahorraríamos más tiempo si atravesamos el río -le explicó el pelirrojo- pero los riesgos serían más altos. Creo que lo mejor es rodear las montañas.

-Estoy de acuerdo –convino Sakura- además, así podemos asegurarnos de que la joya no se encuentre en esa zona.

-Tardaremos un par de horas en llegar al otro lado –contabilizó Yaoki. Apuntando en un pergamino, agregó- Una vez llegados a este punto, tendremos que escalar la franja; no hay paso por ningún otro lado.

-¿Ahí es donde nace el río? –Quiso saber Shino

Yaoki oteó el mapa para después asentir.

-Tal vez Sakura pueda derribar la montaña –bromeó Gaara, repentinamente de buen humor.

-Lo haría –asintió la pelirrosa con un guiño travieso, que se le antojó apropiado en ese momento- si no fuera considerado destrucción de reservas naturales.

-Entonces nos tocará escalar. No queremos que Tsunade-sama se enoje contigo –el Kazekage le devolvió el gesto, ruborizándola en el acto.

"_Como si fuera posible que se enojara más" _se dijo mentalmente_ "Después de todo, ella parece tener razón"_

Antes de comenzar el ascenso por la montaña, Sakura se aseguró el arnés a la cintura y se secó las gotas de lluvia que comenzaba a caer en su rostro. Shino y Yaoki ya estaban a unos tres metros por encima. Gaara estaba esperando a que ella emprendiera la subida para seguirla.

La franja que tenían que trepar no era tan alta; unos 120 metros, aproximadamente, pero como había comenzado a llover antes de lo previsto, el uso del control del chakra para adherirse a las rocas, que en ese momento estaban resbalosas, no era una buena idea. Sakura empezó a subir a la par con Gaara, quien había vuelto a su actitud normal de chico serio. Se sorprendió cuando al volver el rostro, para cubrirse de la lluvia que comenzaba a apremiar, vio como la arena de la armadura del pelirrojo se le deslizaba por la cara convertida en lodo.

-¿Gaara? –Sakura lo miraba mientras él se limpiaba el rostro- Tu-tu cara, se está ¿despedazando?

-Solo es la armadura, Sakura.

-Lo sé –asintió ella- No sabía que podía pasar eso.

-No es indestructible después de todo ¿eh?

Sakura volvió a asentir y no le quitó la vista de encima al pelirrojo hasta que vio desaparecer el último rastro de barro. Su rostro era sorprendente más níveo.

-Tampoco creo que sea necesario que la uses –comentó Sakura mientras seguían el asenso- Tengo entendido que consume demasiado tu chakra.

Sí, pero si no la usara, correría el riesgo de…

-¿Parecer más humano? –Completó ella sin mirarlo a la cara- No me malentiendas, Gaara… -se apuró a aclarar después de adivinar la expresión en su rostro- todos sabemos que ya no eres él mismo de antes. Sin embargo, en ocasiones tu actitud suele tornarse ¿cómo te lo explico?... ¿Inasequible? Es como si siguieras en otro nivel y nadie te pudiera igualar.

Gaara la miró sorprendido, pero ella no giró el rostro para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó, realmente, desconcertado. Él creía que durante los últimos años había logrado hacer desaparecer esa presencia de miedo, pero a juzgar por lo dicho por Sakura no era así.

-Nada. Es solo que temes ser vulnerable y a veces la vulnerabilidad es lo que te permite crear verdaderos lazos.

A los ojos de Gaara lo que ella decía no era más que la verdad, pero porque así fuera no significaba que era menos doloroso. Durante todos estos años él había tratado de parecer amable, solo parecer, no serlo. Llegado a un punto, las personas que tienen un pasado reprochable, temen que si muestran lo que realmente son, comportándose como les gustaría y haciendo lo que sinceramente quieren, van a ser rechazados y por eso crean armaduras. No de barro sino de hierro.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Siguieron avanzando y un momento después escucharon la voz de Yaoki detonar en un bramido de rabia.

-¡Joder! ¡Es imposible!

Un montón de piedras cayeron en dirección a ellos. Gaara y Sakura tuvieron que maniobrar para esquivarlas.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –indagó Sakura, guiando su concentración hacia Shino y Yaoki mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, porque la lluvia, que ahora tenía casi todas las características de una tormenta, le hería los ojos.

-¡A Yaoki se le ha atorado el arnés! –les avisó Shino en un grito.

-¡¿Puedes ayudarlo?! –la voz de Sakura se confundía con el gorgoteo del temporal, sin embargo, el Aburame pudo entenderla.

-¡Estoy tratando…! ¡Está demasiado duro…!

-Voy a auxiliarlos –dijo Gaara mientras subía a toda marcha por la franja.

Cuando llegó al encuentro de los dos ninjas pudo verificar que la cuerda que sostenía a su compañero estaba obstruida. El gancho de su arnés se había atascado y no permitía que pudiera seguir avanzando. La única solución viable era cortar la cuerda y bajar de nuevo al suelo.

Sakura estaba esperando que todo se resolviera y cuando vio que nada acontecía se dispuso a ir a ayudar. Esa fue, sin duda, una muy mala idea.

* * *

**¿Quieren saber que va a pasar? Pues entonces no se pierdan el proximo capi.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han agregado a favorito y siguen la historia. No saben lo que eso significa para mi.**

**Mil gracias a: JoaZB, Parches, gael1611, lovely joy, y dniizz, por darle una oportunidad a la historia y a mi para contarla. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Atrevanse a comentar y a sugerir.**

**Como siempre mi gratitud tambien para DinamoGirl23, por siempre comentar.**


End file.
